Mystery Solved
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny. S4 Chapter 1 is up!
1. S01E01

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Chapter 1**

The powerful ship Destiny cleaved through FTL with decreasing lights onboard. It has been two weeks since the crew went into stasis. Eli Wallace, the resident math, MIT dropout stayed behind as one the pods had malfunctioned. He had to repair it and join them in stasis before the grace period of two weeks elapses. That was how much power he had left for this endeavour.

Any more use of power would not allow the ship to complete the jump between the galaxies and it will drift the rest of the way and while this was not something that the ship has not done before it will not serve their purpose. They had to resort to these measures after a race of rather unpleasant AIs forced them to leave the current galaxy and seek shelter into the next but for that they had to go into stasis for 3 years. And Eli had 2 weeks to join them or die.

But time ran out and Eli had failed to fix the stasis pod. With a heavy heart he initiated the shutdown command of all life support onboard and all other drain of energy. Every ounce of it guaranteed his crewmates survival just not his own. He had an hour at best of breathable air and then he would suffocate and die.

The idea of dying was not a pleasant one. He quickly discovered how his body rebelled against this thought. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. And every beat said – I want to live. Every fibre of his being protested the rational decision his mind made. And the minutes became hours and the hours, days. Time seemed to have stopped.

He could feel every breath he took and he appreciated it even more. He could feel every part of his body, every hair, every drop of sweat. When death knocks on the door illumination inevitably follows and one quickly comes to realize how precious life really is. But this was not quick death where you can't make all these revelations. This was a slow death, no, a slow inflicted death.

Eli had accepted this responsibility and now he had to live with its consequences. He did not think it would be that difficult. He had imagined that once life support is out he would fall asleep and die the perfect death. But his body disagreed. It used every available moment to experience life, breathe, inhale, exhale, smell, cry and gently fart.

Eli took a look at the time. More than an hour had passed. In a small reflection of the Dr. Rush's stasis pod, he saw himself on the floor. He did not feel the fall. He took now small controlled breaths. But air was almost gone and time grew shorter. His vision blurred and the colours began fading. His eyes kept the battle alive for a moment or two before surrendering to the inevitable shutdown protocol.

His thoughts rushed and forces his eyes open one last time. His breath was shallow and mostly nonexistent. He inhaled the last of the available air and held it as much as he could. But it was a lost cause. He thought in that moment – this is it. I'm here now to stay forever. This is the last moment in this universe for Eli Wallace.

His thoughts quickly evaluated his life. Like people say, his life flashed before his eyes for one last time. His only regret was that he would never get the chance to tell his mother all he really wanted to tell her as he believed he would make it after the 3 years deadline. But the universe had other plans.

He believed he was smarter than Rush and that he would figure it out. He overestimates himself and he lost. He only knew that Rush would have never taken his life to save all the others. But at the very least he understood the man better now not that it mattered. His life was over. He awaited the next adventure if any.

His last attempt to breathe led to inhaling the absolute lack of air, nothingness in sufficient quantity. His eyes surrendered and darkness consumed everything. He knew his brain would last a bit more than the rest of his body and then goodbye Destiny, goodbye. All conscious thought died and Eli fell into coma, the last stop before death.

This was it...

* * *

Several corridors away the thick darkness suffered a brief illumination. A small vortex of purplish light had opened and a body dropped onto the hard corridor's floor. It remained still for several moments before jolting up as though strong electric current had suddenly struck the floor. It gasped for air but there was none to speak of. Destiny had drained all oxygen from its interior.

The body belonged to a man six feet six and dressed entirely in black with embroidered black red roses over the sleeves, the legs and the back. He gasped for air again but to no avail. He dropped on a knee.

His first thought rushed through his head with one very odd for the current situation question – where the f'ck am I? He felt the pressure produced by the lack of air and this prompted him to close his eyes and focus.

His body did not seek the air anymore. Instead his lips muttered something incoherently and suddenly his eyes opened. There was a whooshing sound and a current crossed his irises. He then suddenly stood up and took a deep breath. His body then relaxed by the inexplicable intake of air particles.

"Where the f'ck am I?" He repeated this time with a bit louder. There was obviously no answer to his question as there was no one to give it to him.

"How should I know?" The answer came though. The voice that made it was barely audible. It was more like a wind sighing than a real voice.

"It was a rhetorical question not one that demanded an answer." The tall man replied slightly annoyed.

"You could have fooled me."

"Which apparently I did," The snappy answer followed.

It seemed surreal as the tall man addressed the darkness in the corridor. There was no one else. One would think that the man was simply crazy. But a thorough look would have seen him looking at a shadow next to him.

The shadow itself seemed to be transparent or translucent. But it was more than that. It was a shape of a humanoid, approximately the same height as the man next to it.

"I can't see a thing."

"There is nothing to see." The man snapped at the man shape again. "It is just thick unpleasant darkness. Now if I could just get rid of that splitting headache that will be great."

The man shape moved down the corridor. "I see something."

"Define something!"

"I do not know it is blurry."

"Yeah, like the rest of my vision," The man said but moved in the man shape's direction. He experienced dizziness, nausea and a few other pleasant things though he did consider them rather normal after this unorthodox arrival at wherever they were.

* * *

The corridor led to an open space with several benches facing a splendid view. The man gingerly reached one of them and sat heavily down. His body also ached in all kinds of places. He growled and then murmured something again. His eyes closed and then opened, and the current crossed them again.

It seemed to do the trick. His vision became more focused and his body more relaxed. He instantly frowned at the sight before him. Standing up with some difficulty, he grabbed the metallic handrail.

"That doesn't look good." The man shape observed.

"I think it is pretty straight forward." The man disagreed shrugging off his initial frustration with the sight before them. "We are in FTL or some form of it and apparently on a ship or a space station or something."

"That sums it up but it doesn't help us much."

"No, it doesn't." What the man and the man shape both meant was that it did not help them know where they are.

"So! What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Let me collect myself and then we will see."

"That can take a while. Meanwhile, it would be best we studied our environment." The man shape suggested then remembered something and asked right away. "How are you breathing?"

The man looked again slightly annoyed that suggested the answer was pretty obvious. "My powers kicked in and I moved us slightly out of phase."

"Why?"

"It is pretty dark for a ship travelling in FTL. I can only assume power was rerouted to the FTL."

"So?"

"If so, then we being here would trigger the ship to notice us and therefore reroute power back to life support."

"That will be bad why?"

"Did you just hear why the ship is dark?"

"Yeah, power was rerouted to the eng... never mind. I get it."

"Good boy! Now the question is why? Why is there no air?"

"Maybe they don't need it?"

The man frowned. His eyes narrowed.

"What?" The man shape asked.

"Or maybe there is someone still kicking." He replied and moved away from the railing. The man shape followed him.

* * *

They moved through several corridors and entered a large room by the looks of it. It had lots and lots of upright cylinders. The man moved to them and noticed the people in it.

"Stasis Pods. This explains the darkness. The entire crew is asleep."

"Not all of them." The man shape replied pointing at something on the ground close to the closest to the entrance pod.

The shape was that a boy with a screaming red shirt saying – You are here. The man bent down and touched the boy's neck.

"You do remember we are out of phase."

"Noted."

"Well?"

"His pulse is fading."

"Well, hello, no air!"

"Funny," The man replied caustically. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead and muttered slowly ' _ **Respirare caeli tui mundum**_ _ **.**_ _ **Inmortui volo autem vos vivere.**_ _ **Oh, deam Mortis, de mortis imperio, ad vitam**_ _ **huic puero**_ _ **.**_ '

The boy's lungs contracted and expanded as though oxygen had suddenly found itself stuck in them. The stream of air pushed out of the lungs and up the nostrils. Suddenly, the boy's body began breathing again. His cheeks regained their usual color.

"Well?" The man shape asked.

"He will be fine." The man said. He watched as the boy's breathing normalized. He then placed his hand above his body and whispered. " **Scuto Atra**." The body was immediately engulfed by a force field.

"What did you do?"

"We need to know where we are. And we can't wake the locals just yet."

"Right," The man shape noted. "Shall we explore?"

"Yeah, you take the aft and I will take the bow."

"See you in a few hours," The man shape replied and left the stasis room.

"Optimistic multidimensional moron," The man murmured and left as well.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	2. S01E02

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Previously:**

 **Eli has failed to repair the stasis pod and the two weeks period finally elapsed. He shut down the life support so his crew can make it within the 3 years time-frame. The decreasing air made him go through several realizations about life and his choices and at the end he collapsed into a coma, one step before death.**

 **Meanwhile, several corridors away, a purple vortex opened and dropped two beings – one of a man and another of a shape of a man. Both seemed disoriented for a moment before focusing and realizing they are on a ship moving in FTL. The man had placed them out of phase so the rerouting of power is not interrupted.**

 **They go explore and find the dying Eli. The man saves his life and places a force field around him to preserve his life while he and the man shape go study their new environment and find out where really they are so they can find a way home.**

 **And now:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The two newly arrived guests spent many more hours than the few expected to explore the gigantic ship. The man shape had taken the aft of the ship. It quickly discovered the engine room and its control consoles. Deciphering the language though took longer than expected. It was some old form of Latin.

"Why are there never any manuals to these backward civilizations?" The man shape asked that question the universe many times while trying to navigate the systems. It learnt though his companion was correct. The crew had rerouted all available power to the engines. Their destination laid somewhere in the next galaxy. The estimated time to reach it was a little over 3 years. That explained the crew entering the stasis pods.

What it did not explain was why. Why were they in such a hurry to get into stasis and not enjoy the trip the usual way? Apparently they had plenty of power. So why, remained the burning question? But these consoles could not tell him that. They contained only power information, engine status and estimated time arrival.

Speaking of the engines, the man shape was impressed. These engines were powerful and apparently powered by solar radiation that the ship collected probably by lowering itself into a star's corona and sucking it aboard. The other interesting feature was the galactic – intergalactic capability sawn into one continuous engine structure. But it could not be called hyperspace though. The parameters for hyper configuration did not match this ship's engine internal structure. The man shape could only assume it was a phase before hyper engineering.

Still it was very impressive piece of technology. He also noticed one of the engines was missing.

* * *

The man shape continued his study of the aft of the ship. He found a few storages filled with different equipment – some for the engines, some for the hull, some for the internal structure and some of the internal systems and its smaller components. There were also a few dozen laboratories meant to study different astrological phenomena, the impact of the outside environment on the ship's hull and its internal structure and many others aspects of a long term voyage into the unknown.

There were also many empty rooms and storerooms (some of which he had no idea what were they supposed to house). There was also equipment scattered throughout the aft in corridors and closets. Some of the equipment belonged to the crew. And that was the interesting part for the man shape as it differed greatly in design from the rest of the ship.

He also found a few holes in the upper structure of the ship. They looked as though they were cut with heavy particles weapon as they were perfectly round. He assumed someone or something must have decided to board the ship (with rather indecent intentions). The ship's shield had those covered but doubted even that would protect from intense radiation or other unpleasant things. The place reminded him of a particulate Earth delicacy or as his companion called it Swiss cheese. He has never seen that delicacy but he imagined it with lots of holes.

The man shape continued to explore but there was really nothing else of much interest or so he thought. He passed by one of the many storerooms and labs until he noticed some open space that suggested that something has to be here. Oddly there was nothing and that made no sense to him.

"Huh!"He exclaimed and moved in to investigate.

If something looks weird then it most certainly is. It was space like any other that doesn't try to stand out but it is this very feature that made it stand out. The man shape knew something had to be here and yet there was nothing. He studied the area carefully but couldn't find anything to support his theory. Still, the nagging feeling was there and it was not leaving him.

"Perhaps, I will leave this one to his majesty."The man shape said to itself. "He has a knack of uncovering buried treasures. " The man shape memorized the area and moved on.

* * *

His majesty or his companion had taken the bow of the ship. On the way to the very front of the ship he found many rooms, corridors and laboratories that housed (or some should have) different aspects for a long term exploration mission. For this was a ship of exploration, there was no doubt of that.

The bow of the ship as he discovered has a connection hub used to dock with other ships or space stations. It was an unusual place for such a mechanism but there were many oddities in the universe for him to get surprised of this. Still something in the configuration suggested something more than just a connection hub. Also the design around it suggested some other feature that was not visible at present. He memorized it for latter investigation and moved backwards towards the center of the ship.

Along the way he spotted several holes in the upper hull of the ship. It looked like someone or something had tried to force its way into the ship. The holes stood currently covered by the ship's shield. This intrigued him as there were no signs of anything around being disturbed. So perhaps the intruders were successful only in cutting through the hull but not getting in.

He needed to take a look at the outside defensive capabilities of the ship as it definitely lacked internal defenses. Speaking of damage, he found plenty. But it was from exposed internal power conduits. There were a few that suggested fire fight on-board but nothing that would remotely suggest it was the same as the ones that made the holes in the hull.

He also found a few locked doors, a few shut doors and a few damaged ones. Some of these doors opened to the vacuum of space as he felt it through the metal. It was stone cold. The rest of the damaged doors he supposed were due to a malfunction in the general systems.

He moved to the upper floors. There, the situation was not that different. This ship has definitely seen a lot. Still, in his eyes, it was an impressive piece of engineering. He reached that conclusion mostly of the state of age of this ship. If he was not wrong, it was more or less a million years old. Its material was made durable for the rigors of space and time.

* * *

The upper floors revealed a broken dome made of some form of durable glass that currently stood shattered in the middle. It looked like it had housed some kind of hydroponics bay that was currently obviously useless. A closer look (from his position) revealed the glass was melted. It made him wonder.

"A single blast," He noted as he focused his eyesight. "Radiation," He reasoned. "What kind of radiation does that?" he wondered. "Flash radiation – Blue Giant." Wow, it made him wonder why the ship would fly into a blue giant. That was dangerous at best even for the best shielded vessels. Still there had to be a reason and he would uncover it later.

"Still it is something that can be repaired."He said to himself as a mental note and moved on.

He continued his journey back to the observation deck. On the way, very near the main structure, he noticed two shuttles docked. "Ha, hello, what do we have here?" The shuttles have seen their share of battle scars, by the looks of it from different races. "At least three,"

"But what is this?"He exclaimed rather surprised when he took a closer look on one of the shuttles. That one looked somewhat different than the other one (it seemed newer). What had caught his attention was not the age of the shuttles. It was something more like an aura around it laced with dense dark matter particles. "Well, it is not something one sees every day."

He boarded the shuttle and examined its systems. He noticed almost immediately something was off. It was in the logs. One of them contained data about a solar system that should not exist or could not exist naturally. It contained also a visual recording that was mostly blurred by a powerful beam of light and then nothing, and then the shuttle had appeared next to the big ship and according to the internal data...

"Wow!" He exclaimed. The shuttle had jumped a galaxy but the logs have not recorded any movement from the start point to the end point. There was literally nothing in between. A quick study of the shuttle's capabilities told him it would not have been able to pick it up anyway. It did not have sophisticated sensors. But the dark aura now made perfect sense to him. He knew how the shuttle had reached its target. It was one heck of way to travel and very few civilizations possessed such technology.

"Well, moving on," He left the shuttles.

* * *

His next stop was inside the main structure. There were several aspects about this ship that made no sense to him unless he uncovered the missing pieces of the puzzle.

He sensed the man shape's call and returned to the observation deck where they left to explore the ship. The man shape has already taken a new shape and it was a perfect image of the other one in every aspect. They could now be confused for twins.

"What?"

"Well, I completed my half. Thought it best we consolidated all we've learnt so far." The man shape replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see you look better."

"Well, thank you!"The man shape replied and quickly added. "Your majesty,"

"You know Diablo will do just fine."

"As you wish, Lord Diablo!"

'Incorrigible,' Diablo shook head and sighed with slight frustration. "Alright, Viz, it is time to share!"

The man shape called now Viz stood up and offered a hand that Diablo accepted. For a moment nothing seemed to happen but then both their eyes became white. The white soon shifted to a background of millions of stars and then back to their normal shade of brown.

"Well," Diablo said letting go of Viz hand.

"Wow!" Viz exclaimed and sat down on the bench. "Your side of the ship was definitely more interesting than mine."

Diablo did not reply but stood pensive. There were definitely many aspects they still did not understand. "I wouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"Did you find a schematic of this ship?"

"No, why?"

"I need...we need to see this sucker of radiation that provides power to the ship."

"Why?"

"I do not think this ship is operating at max capacity. A ship this size should have been capable of absorbing enough power to get to the other galaxy..."

"Oh, I see – without the need to shut down everything else."

"Precisely!" Diablo nodded. "We also need to get our bearings as to where we are. We need the travel logs."

"Well, I did not see the bridge but..."

"You saw something else." Diablo finished his sentence. "Consoles, one floor down, let's go!"

"You know someone watching from outside might think that you and I are a couple." Viz observed and smile appeared on his face.

"Funny," Diablo said. "I suppose that one should know of our ability to share thoughts and everything else, more or less."

"Yeah, I suppose." Viz said. "Well, I told you when you met the first time that this will be useful."

"Very, especially when you are dating,"

"Now who's funny?" Viz said. "Your species is really weird when it comes to that part."

"Every race procreates and has weird rituals about it."Diablo replied. "Besides, your way isn't better."

"You're just jealous."

"Dream on!" Diablo retorted but he was smiling. They had this banter every now and then.

"Here we are!"Viz noted and got on the console's controls to access the necessary data. He activated a key sequence and on the screen appeared the ship's point of origin and its path till now.

"Wow..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	3. S01E03

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Previously:**

 **The man shape and his companion study the ship from aft to bow. They discover many things about it but still can't make much sense of it or where they are.**

 **When they meet after they separated, they share their experiences by mind transfer thus not needing any verbal communication.**

 **Now, the man shape so named Viz and his companion Lord Diablo have found the ship's travel logs but have much yet to understand…**

 **And now…**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Indeed," Viz exclaimed rather stunned. "So, the ship began its journey from the Milky Way Galaxy and is now…"

"It is one gigaparsec away from its point of departure, give or take."Diablo replied having it sum up the distance the ship had traveled. "So, I was right. It left almost a million years ago."

"Isn't that a bit…you know…less than it should have travelled?"

"Many things could have impeded it from being further than it is." Diablo observed.

"Still, it is rather slow."

"The FTL it utilizes is not hyperspace. And besides, it doesn't travel continuously. It makes periodic stops."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Diablo replied. This question dawned on him as soon as the data poured onto the screen. "We still need to find the bridge and some logs…"

"Logs, what logs?"

"Crew logs,"

"But it doesn't have a crew or I misunderstood this one."

"It was obviously designed to have a crew."

"But it left without one and it follows some predetermined path…"

"Yeah, I noticed. But…look…you do not launch a ship to chase a comet one gigaparsec away. This ship has a purpose. And it was built to house a crew. Hence the reason to find the crew logs and see what the current locals have been doing on this ship and more to the point how they did get here. It is obviously not by ship."

"You don't think they are the original or…."

"No, that's obvious and you said it yourself, the ship left without crew. And since, I doubt our locals could live a million years, there must be another explanation."

"Ok, we need the bridge."

"Yeah, if I can figure out the logic of this ship, maybe we can."

"The bridge is usually one of the protected areas."

"Hmm, fair point," Diablo agreed. "Alright, you look for the bridge."

"And you?"

"I will try to find the logs and I want to see the power sucker."

"Ok, you are the boss."

They split up again. There was still much to uncover.

* * *

Diablo had developed an interest in the power supply of the ship. He has been asking himself how a ship can travel this far out without a renewable power source. The radiation sucker was one very clever answer. But then again, there were very few races that utilize this type of power supply.

His ship for instance used a self sustaining energy matrix (that in certain regards resembled the Ancient's ZPM). It provided so much power that it could boost his ship's engines to travel continuously for a year at max velocity (which incidentally would cover a distance of one gigaparsec).

Of course, he first had to locate the power supply chamber and see how it works. It could give him an idea who built it. And it would answer his question as to why the crew put themselves into stasis instead of riding it out. Who built it? The question resonated in him. It was logical to assume that the ship's builders were at the origin of the radiation sucker technology but his undefined feelings were rarely wrong.

The other daunting question he had was what the ship's purpose was. One doesn't built a ship and send it to explore the universe just for the fun of it. Every such ship, that he has ever encountered, followed a dogma of doctrines and philosophies ingrained into its builders for millennia and more.

The other burning question was why build a ship and send it out without a crew but foresee the need for one. How were the original builders planning to catch up? It obviously had to have some advanced programming as it was obviously following a path. But who or what made the path? That would suggest that the builders have sent out probes ahead of the ship.

The other weird part was the fact he and Viz could operate its systems in another dimension (in case someone was asking himself how that is possible) without compromising the existing level of power. This required a very advanced level of thinking and foreseeing. That also meant that the ship stores some additional power for just that purpose.

The other questions he had were who attacked the ship. On the shuttle's hull, he counted at least three different types of weapon signatures. On the hull, from what he had been able to see, there were at least six. And if all these parties were trying to get onboard why weren't they successful? The ship had no internal defense systems.

Did the current locals repel boarding parties? If that was the case where are the bodies of the fallen enemies? Or have the enemies picked up their fallen comrades and ran away? Or did the locals space them? There were questions but no answers so far. That's why he needed the logs of the current locals. But where was he to look?

The logical answer would be in the system and so he did but found nothing useful. Still, there had to be some trace of them. Or maybe the locals purged the system to free space for the ship's systems to operate more smoothly? Still, one doesn't just erase crew logs. They are important in case things go wrong (so there can be someone to understand what this crew had endured and/or achieved).

* * *

Diablo stopped searching the system as there would be plenty of time later on for other things. He headed to the engines room. He needed to locate the power sucker. It seemed a bit more important for the moment. His undefined feeling about it was ever growing stronger.

He reached the engines room and called in their schematics (or so he thought it would be easy but he found himself in a maze of sporadically placed data).

"Why is there never a comprehensible manual?" He let out his frustration. He hated disorganized civilizations. "How can anyone find anything in this bloody system?" If they had search parameters' system it was not obvious locating it.

It took him several hours to understand the logic in that system. At long last, it started to make sense still he found the builders of this either very clever (for creating such a chaos of data so to trick any unwanted parties) or very disorganized. He located now what he sought – the power sucker.

The schematics in the system were just as incomprehensible as the rest of the system. Or simply the display was too small. Hence he needed to see it with his own eyes in order to understand it. He found where the ship housed the system and left the engines room.

There was immediately something that stood out when he entered the area of the power sucker and it made him wonder. He studied it for several hours mapping it in his mind. He frowned many times. There was definitely something off about it. And the most obvious part was that it did not follow the layout of the builders building technique. It looked like it was accommodated to fit in. That suggested that the technology did not belong to the ship's builders. They merely adopted it. But he needed more time to study it properly. So he took out a small cylindrical device and began scanning the entire area. The device produced (later) a 3D hologram of the scanned area (which was easier to study).

Now, having completed the scan, he needed to focus on finding the crew's logs. If they weren't in the system, then there was must be some backup, somewhere. But where the burning the question was. It was a big ship. They could be anywhere. No, not anywhere, he pondered for a moment. They had to be close by. Close by the crew, and thus he headed for the stasis chamber. Maybe there he would get an inspiration where to look.

* * *

Viz, the man shape, left the observation deck and headed down to the control console hoping he would find the main bridge or at least some comprehensible schematic of the ship. He was left only with his hopes. The system either had too much information organized in a way only the builders knew or it lacked any organization whatsoever, or it could be the small display that can barely show anyone anything.

He spent several hours sifting through an insane amount of streaming data (power allocation logs, internal power logs, life support logs, engine status logs, hull status logs, shield status logs, and so many others). After some time, he gave up.

"Whoever designed this bloody system should be flogged continuously until he bleeds out or develops a brain." Viz exclaimed exasperated. "How does anyone find anything in this chaos of data?"

But obviously the current locals must have found a way to deal with this nonsense and they did not appear very smart. So, has the bloody thing have a search system? Viz looked into it and found one.

"Aha," He exclaimed relieved. "Maybe, I won't look so dumb." It was the obvious thing to do when dealing with so much information but he was in a hurry and didn't think of it at first. "Now, let's see – bridge…nah, I did not think it would be that easy. Alright, control tower, place, bridge, operations…bloody thing."

He was frustrated with the logic of the system. "Alright, maybe it is me. I'm dumb, very dumb and if I am so how I would find it…" He continued his thoughts silently. "Doesn't this thing have a master directory?" He continued entering search parameters but to no avail.

"Alright, let's think this through."He focused his thoughts. "Logs…lots and lots of logs…." An idea came to him but then he dismissed it. "Or perhaps maybe it is the right thing. Power logs could show the allocated power to the different compartments of the ship, including the bridge. Ok, calling up the power logs, no, internal power logs. I guess we will do this the old fashioned way, however long it takes." And so he called the internal power logs and began sifting through them hoping his latest theory would pay off.

And it did take long but he was successful in the end. He located the logs concerning the power allocation. He was able to determine which ones were for the bridge. Now finding the bridge proved just as complicated but he followed the power and soon located it.

"Aha, I have you now, you exhausting system," And he dashed to the designated location. There he found the first obstacle. The door was closed and obviously without power. Then it hit him. "How are we able to go through doors when the ship is in sleep mode…" It was question that he asked himself ever since Diablo shifted them into another dimension. They were able to operate the ship's consoles, open and close doors without compromising the existing power.

Power, the word resonated in him. Has the ship allocated separate power to this dimension for just that purpose? Wow, if it truly did then whoever designed this ship was a bloody genius. If only, he could say the same thing for designing the computer system, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that.

So they could open doors and operate consoles but he couldn't open the bridge. So, the bridge was the only place that existed in only one dimension… nah, it made no sense. A more careful look told him that he needed some kind of password to enter the bridge. "Ok, this is new. Now, where do I find this?"

He returned back the control console and began his search again. He doubted though the designers would leave the password lying there to be discovered easily. But then, maybe the locals found it. And for that he needed the communication logs. Every ship has one. He spent again sometime locating them.

"Aha, here we are." Viz exclaimed victoriously. "Now, how did our locals find you?" He sifted through the data and probably by sheer luck located the log that contained the sought data.

He returned to the bridge and entered the combination, and the doors opened. "Finally, I am on the bridge, I hope." There was a double door that opened without a problem. "Here we are, the bridge."

And the bridge it was. Viz began immediately studying all aspects of it. He noticed that the bridge could be brought up (though he did not activate that sequence). "As I said, it is a protected area. This is very clever."

"Ok, navigation, thrusters, FTL, FIDO, life support, scanners – short and long range, communication, lights, weapon system, docking, shuttle docking, and storage, and the others, well, everything seems to be here."

"And…" He trailed off. "What is this?" He went into the system studying an aspect that he had noticed before but didn't pay much attention to it. "Wow. These a-holes are smart. Well, hello, you gorgeous thing…"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	4. S01E04

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Previously:**

 **The two continue their study of the ship and its mysteries. Both asking themselves important questions and getting some answers. But both found that studying a completely unknown ship takes time. (and both want to vivisect the ship's designers for the way the computer systems were designed).**

 **Diablo spent some time studying the power supply system and made an interesting discovery and then he went looking for the crew's logs, stopping by the stasis chamber for inspiration.**

 **Viz spent his time understanding the logic of the system trying to locate the bridge and while it took him awhile he finally succeeded. So now on the bridge, he had spotted something interesting as well.**

 **And now:**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Diablo reached the stasis room. He stopped to look at every single one of the crew. They were all asleep but still their bodies could tell him much. The way a person dresses and puts his or her clothing speaks volumes of the person in front of you.

"Military, civilian, military, civilian – scientist," Diablo assessed each of them although the military personnel was easily recognizable. Still, it gave him pleasure to assert his observational skills. "Slacker – but military, medic, civilian but not a scientist, you are probably…on some ruling position, ooh, politician definitely, military, field military, civilian, civilian, civilian, all bloody scientists," He continued observing until he reached the last three pods.

"Aha, the military commander, and what do we have here?" He looked at the last occupied and the one next to it. "Oh, scientist, definitely scientist, aha, the leading scientist, narcissistic tendencies, know-it-all personality, and nonexistent bedside manner, yep, this is you."

And then as he moved he stumbled into something. Looking down, he noticed the boy in the red shirt (the one he had placed inside a shield). "And then, there you are." He studied him for a bit. "Why are you here?"He wondered. The boy was the only one not in the stasis pod. "No, the question should be: why are you the last?"

He took a look at the last pod and got part of his answer. "Ok, the pod is broken. Still, why are you the last?" The other two seemed the important ones – the military commander and the lead scientist. And yet the boy was the last one standing. He did not seem to fit the scientist part. He looked more like a geek. Yes, he was definitely the resident geek but the manner in which he was dressed suggested a slacker, no not a slacker but more like a sharp mind but lacking, perhaps a dropout. "Ah, the bright mind of the group, the living soul of the crew," He was the only child, teenager onboard. "But why is the dropout the last to enter?"

The stasis pod was the answer. It was broken. Perhaps, the boy tried to repair it. But why him? Why not the lead scientist or some of the others? Was the boy more qualified than the rest? Or was there another reason?

The last two to enter were the military commander and the lead scientist. A look on the console told him the lead scientist entered the pod, and then the military commander. Ok, that explained it a bit. Perhaps, the commander did not trust the scientist to do… Diablo's thoughts trailed off and he suddenly remembered how he found the boy.

"Oh, now, it makes a bit more sense. Life support was failing but was it really? What if they left you behind so you can fix the pod? But why do it? Why are you last?" His thoughts continued to navigate the problem. 'Nah, the life support played a part but it couldn't be that. If the support was falling – what he drew the short straw – nah, it still makes no sense'.

"Or, maybe, the last pod was broken. So someone needed to stay behind and fix it on time. But how much time? The resources of the ship are allocated to the ship's engines…is it possible you left some power for yourself so you'd have the time to fix the pod. But this time couldn't be long otherwise the whole exercise would be pointless."

And then it dawned on him. "I see now. The commander did not trust the scientist to shut down the life support when the allocated time to repair the pod had come to an end, so this is why you are the last man standing. You had to fix the pod but time ran out."

And he looked at the boy with growing respect. "Brave soul, it takes a lot of courage to do what you had to." Then another thought entered his mind. "Did the commander consider you smarter the scientist? Otherwise why take the risk? Yes, you are the smart one, disorganized as hell, but smart. And that brings us to...where would be your quarters?"

Actually, he needed all of their quarters. Maybe what he looked for is in one of them. It is an unorthodox way of doing things but as it is not in the system that leaves the quarters. And... this brought another thought – the dropout. He has the last man standing. Could he be the one who purged the system and being a geek created a backup? Yes, this seemed the most logical answer.

* * *

Just as Diablo was to leave the stasis room, he stopped. His thoughts dwelled on something he had seen in passing but paid no attention to at the time. He moved back to the stasis pods and studied them one more time one at the time. And then he stopped at the one who had brought his attention back to them.

It belonged to a young, blonde military woman. There was nothing special about her except for the position of her hands. Now, usually when one enters a stasis pod, the hands lay in parallel of the body completely relaxed. The woman's hands however were not relaxed. They were oddly contorted. It was like these disabled kids with the genetic disorders.

This was odd because it was not a voluntary action. It is involuntary action of the body and that happened after she began her sleep.

"Huh, interesting." Diablo said to himself and looked at her name tag. "Lieutenant T. Johansen, huh, you have intrigued me. Involuntary contortion of the body after complete relaxation, well, lieutenant, your body is definitely trying to tell me something."

Diablo made a mental note to find something about this young woman. Her body displayed signs that there is something wrong with her. He thought it could a disease although it was not necessarily one contracted normally. Stasis could not produce such a body reaction. It had to be something within her. He needed her medical file.

* * *

"Diablo!"

Diablo refocused his thoughts. This was his hilarious sidekick – Viz. And apparently he has found the communication system (this still reminded him of the oddity of this ship and its ability to have power in another dimension. It was one of the things that still made no sense).

"You found the bridge and the PR system?" Diablo asked.

"Yes, I did although it took quite a time. You know I just want to vivisect the idiot who created that computer system."

Diablo smiled broadly. Viz and he had the same thought on the matter. "Calm yourself, Hannibal! And guide me to the bridge."

He reached the bridge and broadly smiled immediately. It was elegantly designed and well protected. He noticed the pillar shanks that probably elevated the bridge.

Viz sat on the command chair but stood up to let Diablo sit in it. He knew his majesty adored that part.

"Well, here it is." Viz said and moved to the navigational console.

"It is remarkable."Diablo observed. "I trust you found most things."

"Yes, among other things,"

"Such as?"

"The ship runs with a sophisticated AI."

"Oh,"

"Yes, it was designed not to only to run the ship but also to form a bond with its crew."

"Communicate openly with them?" Diablo asked raising an eyebrow.

"After a fashion, yeah," Viz replied.

"After a fashion, what do you mean?"

"Well, I think it communicates with them telepathically. And I also believe it has been trying to do so with us as well."

"But falling short,"

"Yes, well, you and I are different."

"Yes that we are." Diablo agreed. Mental communication with him and Viz was not possible and thus making things complicated. "We have to find another way to communicate with it."

"That may not be possible." Viz said.

"We have to try. Did you find anything else?"

"Yes, I did."Viz replied. "Apparently, when the locals came onboard they had no access to the bridge."

"So how did they navigate the ship?"

"They did not. The ship navigated itself as it follows a predetermined path."

"Who made that path?"

"Well, this is the interesting part. According to the ships logs, the ship receives periodic subspace updates from other ships apparently ahead of it." Viz said. "These ships explore galaxies and find the most appropriate path and then transmit the data back to this ship."

Diablo frowned. There was still something missing. "We are missing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Diablo replied. "The ships ahead must have a purpose of their own otherwise being ahead just to scout a galaxy makes no sense at all. What do these planets along the path have in common?"

"Well, let's see."Viz said and sifted through the data. "It looks like...well...they all support life, more or less."

"Support life, you say." Diablo was pensive. Did the builders expect to visit all these random worlds? Or are these worlds the only ones that could support life? Nah, this is highly unlikely as there are literally thousands of life supporting worlds within a single galaxy (even the small ones had thousand and the big ones could have millions). "It is not enough of a reason. Is there anything else in common?"

Viz looked at the date again and something else popped out. "They all, orbit yellow suns."

"Yellow suns?"

"Yes," Viz said and then looked at his friend who had frowned again as though trying to remember something. "Why?"

"So why then the ship dived into a Blue Giant when it uses only, or mostly yellow suns?"

"Why do you think it did dive into a Blue Giant?"

"You do remember I found what you could call a hydroponics bay. It is in one of the domed structures but its middle is shattered and its sides were melted by flash radiation."

"Oh, Blue Giant, right," Viz exclaimed remembering that part. "I don't know. I take it you haven't found the crew logs yet."

"No, not yet, but I think they are in the quarters of the red shirt boy."

Viz called in the schematics of the ship, which he incidentally found when sifting through data, while waiting for Diablo to reach the bridge and brought them to the main screen.

"Well, here the quarters they have been using."

"Good job, Viz," Diablo said approvingly. "Maybe they will explain a few things."

"Yeah, hopefully,"

"Wait a minute!"Diablo exclaimed remembering something Viz said just a few moments ago. "Did you say when they arrived they had no control over the ship?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then when did they get control?"

"About a year later," Viz replied. "From what I have been able to see, they had to abide the ship's predetermined stop timing?"

"The ship's what?"

"The ship, as you know, stops periodically. And it allocates a certain amount of time in the system it has stopped. I suppose so they can explore."

"Does it stop in orbit of these planets?"

"Actually, no, it doesn't."

"So how is this helpful to the crew?"

"I have no idea."

"Here you go, we are still missing something. How would they get to the planet or planets if it doesn't stop anywhere near them? Are those stops in shuttle range?"

"Yes, and no," Viz replied studying the logs. "They are in the shuttles' range but given the allocated time at times, it is not enough to go and return let alone stay and explore."

"So there must be another way they are using?"

"Well, I did not find any teleport units."

"What else is in there?"

"I don't know but maybe you could help. I have been seeing a symbol I do not know how to interpret."

Diablo went the console where Viz located the odd symbol he was unable to interpret and gaped. He has seen not only the symbol before but its original structure. He saw it few decks below but at the time did not pay much attention to it as his mind was preoccupied with other things.

"Ok, that explains a lot."

"It does?"

"Yes,"

"So what is it?"

Diablo smiled and replied. "They are using a Stargate..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	5. S01E05

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Diablo studies the crew and makes interesting reasoning about the location of the crew logs and then joins Viz on the bridge where the two engage in conversation figuring out many aspects that puzzled them.**

 **And then they discover the most important piece of the puzzle that kept eluding them – the means of transport used by the crew to reach this ship and every planet at which the ship stops at.**

 **And now:**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"A Stargate?" Viz exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, now it makes more sense. I wondered how the ship's builders would catch up with the ship. It couldn't be with another ship as it defeats the purpose. And logically, if the ship stops inside a solar system but outside of the shuttle's reach then they must be using something to get onto these planets, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And then the most logical part comes. What have these planets in common?"

"They all have stargates." Viz finally understood the point of Diablo's excitement.

"Yes, not only these planets revolve around yellow suns and support life, but they also have stargates on them." Diablo said hoping Viz would understand the rest but seeing that is not the case continued. "They explore the galaxies; find suitable planets and materials to build stargates. Then they place the gates on them and then send the data back to this ship so it knows where to stop. So if it did have a crew, the crew could use the time to relax, explore and find resources necessary for survival."

"The other ships construct stargates?"

"Yes, it is the only thing that makes sense. Look they do the leg work. They scout each galaxy for the resources necessary to build a stargate and also support life with the resources necessary for the crew's survival."

"So they would be some kind of seed ships?"

"I suppose we could call them that."

"But then how would the original builders expect to reach the ship?"

"That I do not know. That depends on the way they are built. Each great civilization has devised a stargate of unique design. It depends on how it operates."

"So one gate on this end, aboard the ship I mean, and one on the planet,"

"Yes, a sender and a receiver, and vice versa,"

"So where on the ship is the stargate?"

"Come with me. I spotted it a couple of times but I was preoccupied with other thoughts."

* * *

They reached the room that housed the stargate. It was a metallic shaped ring made of two concentric circles inscribed with strange symbols. Some few feet away there was another console with the same odd symbols and a large red button in the middle.

"Thirty nine symbols," Viz observed as he counted them.

"Stellar coordinates," Diablo corrected him. "Or more to the point – stellar markers,"

"So how many do you need to make a connection?"

"Easy, how many points in space do you need to plot a course?"

"Ah, six?"

"Yes," Diablo said and frowned. He noticed the existing locking chevrons. There were nine of them.

"What?" Viz asked as he saw his pensive state.

Diablo did not reply at once. His thoughts dwelled on the locking chevrons. Nine chevrons – why were they nine? To plot a course in space, one need six points and of course a point of origin, so that makes seven chevrons. "Sorry, I made a mistake, not six – seven. We forgot the point of origin."

"And?"

"And now that leaves two chevrons with unexplained purpose." Diablo replied and continued analyzing the possibilities.

"Maybe if you wanted to go further…."

"Genius," Diablo exclaimed. "If you are in this galaxy then seven would be sufficient."

"But?"

"If you wanted to go to another galaxy, you would need an extra digit for distance."

"Ok, that leaves one unexplained."

"Yes, that one eludes me." Diablo admitted. If one more symbol led to another galaxy, then the ninth symbol would be used for what? It can't mark distance. Or maybe it does but what another universe? Nah, he did not believe this although there was some logic to it. And then it hit him. It was curious possibility.

"What?"

"What if it doesn't mark distance?"

"Then it does what?"

"Well, think about it. The original builders need a way to reach the ship. But it can't be when it is close by as they would need only eight chevrons."

"Not necessarily," Viz countered. "These gates must work in proximity of planets or on planets. So how would you contact something that is in the middle of nowhere?"

"Exactly," Diablo exclaimed excitedly. "You need something else."

"What?"

"You need a beacon or more to the point you need a way to contact the ship no matter where it is. A key, a lock…"

"A code!"

"Yes, a code with which you identify yourself to the ship no matter where it is. So when you activate it, the ship will drop out of FTL and stay stationary and accept the incoming signal. "

"Still it must be distance related."

"Maybe,"

"Do you reckon how much power you will need to make the connection?"

"That would depend on the distance but I will say a lot."

"So if we dial it now, I mean when the ship stops, would it be able to reach I don't know Earth?"

"Highly doubtful,"

"Why?"

"I don't know yet but I'm sure it can't. If this ship operated at max capability, maybe it could but it doesn't."

"How much does it have?"

"It is not about the power. It can find it anywhere but I checked its capabilities. It operates at less than forty percent capacity."

"Oh, you found the power sucker."

"Yes, and that is the other weird part."

"How so?"

"The original builders are using someone else's technology for the power sucker."

"WHAT?"

"Ok, take a look," Diablo took out the cylindrical device and activated it. It quickly projected a hologram of the power supply room and engine. "You see the way the originals build their ship displays a certain pattern that is unique to them. But the design of that engine's structure was adapted to fit in with their structure. It is a different pattern. And the other part of this difference comes in the form of the shuttles."

"Ok, I don't follow you here. What have the shuttles to do with this?"

"Well, everything," Diablo said as though it was perfectly logical. "The shuttles do not have that engine."

"So?"

"Look, if you are the owner of this technology then it is logical to assume you can mold it on every form. For example, warp driven civilization has warp drive for their ships, their star fighters and their shuttles."

"Not all of them,"

"Yes, all of them, ok, hyperspace civilizations don't always have them for everything."

"It is not a sufficient argument, Diablo. Just because they designed doesn't mean they can splatter it everywhere."

"On the contrary that's exactly what it means. If you have the technology that you use in everyday life then it is something perfectly normal for you."

"Ok but maybe it can't be adapted to a shuttle. And besides it is short range shuttle…"

"And you don't think they did not conceive of the possibility it might be left behind. So how would it catch up? These shuttles are short range as they have no FTLs and why is that. That is because they do not have a strong power source. If that technology was theirs they would have put in the shuttle just in case. Everything happens. It could be lost during a battle in the middle of nowhere or nowhere near a planet. Its power isn't that good. It won't last long but what if you had this technology that allows tapping in the most easily located power source – a sun. And then if you had such technology why forget the FTL? You wouldn't.

That's my point. This technology is adopted. And it is adapted to fit in with the rest of your technology supplementing it. But since you did not create the technology and you are not used to use it every day as you'd use this ship's FTL or hyperspace or whatever you use it only for the purpose that has been given. Power the ship for the long haul because there is other power source that can be found this easily. "

"Ok when you put it this way, it does appear logical. But if it is not theirs then whose is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. But…"

"Diablo!"Viz exclaimed as Diablo again trailed off. He had focused his gaze at every inch of the power structure and had definitely found something interesting. "Typical, find a new toy and explore." Viz let out his frustration as it tended to happen every time they had similar conundrum of seemingly unknown technologies.

* * *

Diablo did not bother to answer him and continued staring at the structure until he had an illumination. He started molding the 3D construct and soon the entire structure took a different form. The form was that of a jellyfish.

"Seriously?" Viz asked.

"Amazing," Diablo exclaimed having finally recognized the pattern.

"And it is – what?"

"I thought that looked familiar."

"Of course, it did. What is it? Or whose is it?"

"This technology belongs to the Herald."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am positive. It is slightly different from the ones we met but there is no doubt this is Herald tech. How the original builders got their hand on it however a mystery this is."

"Perhaps they gave it to them?"

"It is within the realm of possibilities. But it is difficult to see how."

"Why?"

"The Heralds, as you know, are very different from us. In order for them to make first contact with a race such as ours or any other it would take an extraordinary event. And then it would still be difficult. They speak in metaphor one that is crafted to their belief system, their culture and if you have no idea what the reference for that is, it is unthinkable you could make first contact with them, let alone exchange such advanced technology."

"So this is another mystery we may never solve?"

"It looks that way, yes."

"Or maybe someone helped them?"

"The only ones that could help mediate such an event would be the Eternals."

"So there you are. They met an Eternal and he/she helped. Mystery solved."

"If only life were that simple."

"Sometimes it is."

"Sure," Diablo did not want to argue so he promptly agreed. "Now, I'll go find our crew logs so we can start making sense of our locals and then you will focus on the power requirements for day to day life onboard the ship."

"Why?"

"Well, we will have to wake them up at some point. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Apparently, they entered stasis with the right idea when they would wake up."

"Which is when?"

"Three years from now,"

"Well in that case, make sure that their calculations are correct."

"Will do! See you in a few hours!"

So finally, Diablo thought, I can see those logs…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	6. S01E06

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Previously:**

 **Diablo made a few discoveries that he promptly discussed with his sidekick Viz. Then the two discovered the stargate and made a few more discoveries along the way. Now finally, Diablo will find the crew logs and begin to understand their motivations…**

 **And now:**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Diablo reached Eli's quarters and quickly discovered that boy was very disorganized, even more than he was with the state of his room. "Damn boy, you are bigger hoarder than I am." He couldn't help but exclaim.

Putting the room in somewhat presentable state, he noticed the laptop and a crate full of metallic balls. He took one of them and looked at it. It did not appear very special…

"Diablo!" Viz called causing Diablo to drop the ball, which to his surprise remained airborne.

"What?"

"Did you find the room?"

"What are you, my mother? Yes, I found the damn room. "

"Anything interesting?"

"Yes, you could say that. I will call when I have something." Diablo said and took a closer at the hovering ball. 'Ha, a camera, interesting,' He must have activated it accidentally.

He studied the ball and found other buttons on it. He moved away and the ball followed him. 'Ha, this is interesting!' He pressed another button and the ball flew away. 'But not very practical, how does one see where it goes?' His look fell on something that resembled a tablet and took it. The image on the tablet seemed to follow the adventures of the errand ball. 'Ok, that's more like it.'

He managed to stir the ball back to him. 'Ok, so this thing has a seeker function and controlled function. And it can record. Aha, so this is where the logs have gone. But how much data can this thing store, I wonder?'

His eyes fell again on the laptop. Could it be that simple? He put some power in the device but fell short as it required a password. But he did not have the desire to crack the old fashioned way that password (by guessing Eli's password). So he took a small flash drive and inserted it in the USB port.

"Engage decryption protocol!" He commanded and a small window appeared on the desktop starting to decrypt the password. The process took less than a few seconds. "Ok, we are in. Now, boy, let's see what you have in here."

He brought up all the directories and studied their names one after the other. Most were what they were supposed to be in a standard Windows configuration. And then he found one named Kino. Entering there he found many subdirectories where apparently the boy has been storing all download footage from the flying balls (that he apparently had called Kinos). And there was a lot of footage.

Diablo sighed deeply. 'This is going to take time, a lot of time!' He put the laptop on the improvised table and sat comfortably down. "Viz, I found the logs."

"That's good news!"

"There are a lot of them."

"Define, a lot of them?"

"A LOT OF THEM!" Diablo replied frustrated mostly because there were indeed a lot.

"Alright, good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Diablo worked his way through the directory to find the oldest entry and began watching. At least in here, the boy was very tidy. He even had placed some comments at the end (almost like a report putting a smile on Diablo's face. The boy was not military or grade science-y but very diligent in his work. It was something to admire).

* * *

Viz knew almost immediately that Diablo's job will be lengthy. So, he had to find something to do in the meantime. Of course, he had been given what to do but he was not in a hurry just yet. He wanted to explore some parts of the ship and see the power sucker for himself. He was not convinced the technology of the power supply did not belong to the original builders.

He reached the power supply room and studied the technology. After several hours of crawling all available spots and comparing the building techniques, he had to admit Diablo might have a point. The building pattern definitely was different. It was mostly likely adapted as his friend suggested.

But the part that did not convince him the first time was the argument for the shuttles. Every race builds shuttles for long range hauls and short range. They are not all equipped with FTLs or hyperdrive or warp drive, or whatever. But Diablo made also a good point that as inventors of the technology this was the most likely scenario (building it in every space vehicle).

Still, the original builders may have foreseen the usage only for the big ship and the seed ships. With the gate at their disposal having a FTL and that particulate power supply shuttle may not have been necessary.

He went to see the shuttles for himself. He studied them for some time and agreed with his friend's assessment. The shuttles would have benefited quite a lot with the big ship's type of power supply. They would have been faster and their shielding stronger. The power consumption would have been less than what it is currently. Even the minimal weaponry would have been much more powerful. So reluctantly, he had to agree with Diablo on this one – the technology was adapted from another race.

He was not familiar to boot with the Heralds but what he knew of them was that they were revered throughout the Grand Cluster of Galaxies and regarded as one of the most advanced races to have ever existed and exist. Their legacy was not as inventive as their predecessors but they were still quite impressive.

* * *

Having covered this Viz returned to the bridge. He wanted to study the power logs of the ship as he had noticed some discrepancies before. He knew the ship reallocated some of its power for this dimension he and Diablo occupied. And soon he located the logs. There weren't many of them. Apparently for all this time, the power has not been used. And the ship had accumulated enough to last a few decades even if the main power on the ship in the other dimension is completely exhausted.

Viz however also found that the ship reallocated power for other reasons. One of the power banks was separated from the main power usage. Its brief description suggested the power was to be used for the Grand Return (whatever that meant). He could not imagine how this ship would return home with just one power bank. What kind of technology did this ship possess that would allow for such an event?

There was also another power bank that was separated from the main grid. Its function however remained a mystery. There was no description on it but the ship had stored quite a 'few batteries' so to speak. It appeared that the ship stored a tenth of a percent with every resupply. But that did not make much sense as the amount of power stored should have been much bigger than what it had stored currently. Where was that power going?

Viz went through the massive amount of data. He came across several deletion points. It appeared the ship's AI was responsible for those. It made him wonder why. Of course, the most logical answer was that the AI was programmed to do so. But he knew that the AI is almost sentient so why would it do that. For now, this was a mystery.

"Diablo, I found a few interesting things." Viz called.

"Yes, I'm sure you have but not now."

"How long do you reckon would your exercise take?"

"Call me in a few weeks!"

"Weeks?" Viz exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, weeks," Diablo replied.

"What do you I do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I don't know find a hobby. Knitting is always an option."

"Hilarious!"

"Have fun. Diablo, out!"

"Lovely," Viz was not thrilled of the prospect.

* * *

 **Eight weeks later…**

Viz and Diablo were still on the ship although the former had not seen the latter for a long, long time. Viz did not believe it could take that long to review a few logs. Every now and then, he would call Diablo and he would tell him 'not now', and switch off his coms. So Viz had decided to call only once a week, and few weeks turned into eight weeks, and still nothing from his friend.

This concerned him a bit as he imagined Diablo had not taken even one moment of rest. His nose was undoubtedly shoved in whatever viewer he used for the footage. Actually, it concerned him a lot. No one, not even one as strong and as powerful as Diablo, could go that long without rest and most importantly food.

It was high time he visited those famous quarters of the boy wonder. He checked the schematics and headed that way. On the way, he had to dodge some flying balls. When he reached the room, he stood thunderstruck of the sight.

There was a laptop floating in the air and his friend hovering slightly above ground in a layout position, his gaze fixed into the screen. Viz had apparently arrived just in time to see his friend catch a ball and put it next to the laptop (for some reason that eluded him right now) and then let it bolt away (and he had to duck to avoid being hit).

"What the hell are you doing?" Viz couldn't help but exclaim rather loudly.

"Oh, hello," Diablo replied not even in the slightest moved by his friend's reaction.

"HELLO?" Viz exploded angrily. "That's what I get for eight weeks of doing…"

"Oh, chill, Mata Harry," Diablo replied taking a sitting position. "I told you it would take time. Have you not been listening?"

"Oh, I heard you well." Viz replied. "But I did not expect this…whatever this is."

"Alright, you cry baby," Diablo replied and folded the laptop. "What have you learnt during this time that is worth breaking my concentration?"

Viz wanted to reply with something snappy but he was choking with anger at his friend's audacity and indifference.

"Use your words," Diablo said soothingly.

"I will tear you apart, you, you…you!"

"Oh, I get it. You are bored!" Diablo was actually rather amused with his friend's reaction.

"I am not bored…I am…"

"Very bored, I get it." Diablo interrupted. "Alright, you cry baby, come, give us a hand and I will share."

Viz calmed down from his sudden explosion of buried emotion and frustration and accepted the offered hand. They joined and exchanged information. Viz felt relieved (as his friend had taken care of himself, sleeping and eating regularly-ish) and at the same time concerned. Apparently Diablo had gone through only a third of the stored data on the boy wonder's laptop.

"Only, a third?" Viz could not help but ask.

"Well, our boy wonder is a hoarder and he records everything. They have been on the ship for two years and he has recorded a shitload of data. So yeah, this will take time. Sadly, I cannot rush through the data. Besides, this sad excuse for a computer cannot do what I usually do with data."

"Bollocks! You could reprogram it."

"I wish we could. But this thing is old and will not survive the process." Diablo countered. "I have already considered the possibility but it is not worth the effort."

"How are you keeping it…you know…working?"

"Ah, that's the clever bit." Diablo said and picked up a fallen ball. He took it to a stance and placed it on it. The ball came back to life almost immediately.

"Oh, that's cool!"

"Now, the deletions points, that is intriguing."

"Yeah, I have tried to find more about it but I keep hitting dead ends."

"I noticed. I understand the frustration that comes with it." Diablo said. "I think you should focus on what we spoke about before I began this quest. Check again the power logs to ensure that their calculations are correct. Also, could you find out, if it is in the system of course, when the ship dived into a Blue Giant and mostly why?"

"I'll try."

"And you can come and visit by the end of each day!"

"How gracious of you…"

"Well, it would save us from your spontaneous outbursts." Diablo said smiling. "If you are not careful, it would give you an ulcer."

"Funny,"

And so Viz left and got on with the given task…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	7. S01E07

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Previously:**

 **Diablo finally reached Eli's room and noticed the logs were very thorough. He summed up this will take time to go through.**

 **Viz meanwhile confirmed Diablo's suggestion for the power supply technology and got to study some of the power logs that showed discrepancies (and discovered what they were).**

 **Eight weeks passed and he waited for Diablo to come out and when he did not he went to check why. Apparently, the logs were extensive and more time is needed. So Diablo gave him a new task – to check the crew's calculation for the three years jump and find out why the ship sought power from a blue giant and so now…**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Nearly four months have passed since Viz and Diablo last spoke. Viz had used the time to double check Eli's calculations and the ship's logs, and also discover why the ship needed power from a blue giant.

The ship's logs told Viz what he needed to understand why it needed the blue giant. It was not by choice. It was a deliberate action undertaken by the crew to avoid a race of AIs that had taken hold of the galaxy they had left. This was the reason why they chose to enter stasis and ride out till the next galaxy.

Apparently, these robotics were created by a long extinct race in order to defeat another one (which apparently they did) but then turned on their creators and destroyed them. The crew met them on several occasions and was successful in defeating them briefly. That was until they learnt that the robotics controlled the galaxy.

The robotics had succeeded in analyzing the crew's needs and the ship's. They had positioned themselves on the path of every yellow sun the ship needed to refuel. This had forced the crew to make difficult choices. They had succeeded once in defeating them but the cost had been too high. So this forced the crew to find a different solution and voila, the stasis idea came to life. Hence the reason they needed to choose a different sun to refuel and the choice had fallen to a blue giant.

And so the crew made their goodbyes and entered stasis but one of the pods was damaged so one stayed behind to try and fix it for two weeks (the allotted time for that without compromising the calculations for the stasis period). But time ran out and that one was about to die when Viz and Diablo arrived onboard.

What bothered Viz (the moment he found that information) was the fact that they had said their goodbyes with their relatives on Earth (which was incidentally one gigaparsec away) and he wondered how they did it. So he had shared that with Diablo who had apparently just discovered the answer Viz sought.

Apparently, the crew has been using a technology developed by the original builders allowing them to transfer their consciousness briefly into a stranger's body back on Earth (and the stranger's into theirs) so they can say their goodbyes. Both of them found this technology amazing and highly disturbing morally. Still it was one heck of a way to communicate across the universe. Viz found the stones but did not dare to use them as he could not foresee the outcome of such an act (given they were still in another dimension).

Viz also revisited Eli's calculations and made a disturbing discovery. He rechecked his findings but the truth stared at him, irrefutably.

"Diablo," He called. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Diablo called back.

"It is important. I found something disturbing."

There was a pause. "Alright, I will join you in an hour. I have to finish this last segment."

"I will wait on the bridge."

Viz took the time to find the reason of his discovery and soon understood it. It was an unlikely event but it did manage to screw things up. It was no one's fault but there it was.

* * *

Diablo arrived on the bridge one hour later (like on the dot). "What have you found so disturbing?"

"I rechecked Eli's calculations and found out…"

"What?"

"They are incorrect. The ship will drift to the other galaxy after the three year period elapses."

"He miscalculated?"

"Yes and no,"

"Oh, care to elaborate?"

"As you know, they were forced to use a blue giant to refuel."

"Yes, and,"

"While they were in the blue giant, there was a flash radiation wave."

"Ok, so?"

"So, at the time of the flash, the ship had received a subspace update from the seed ships and thus the data was…"

"Corrupted." Diablo finished his sentence.

"So it is not Eli's fault but that changes things."

"Yeah, it does." Diablo agreed. "How short will the ship fall?"

"I estimate somewhere between 50 and 150 thousand light years."

"Ouch!" Diablo observed. He remained pensive for a few minutes. "Is there any way we can alter that?"

"No," Viz shook head. He had already thought of that but there was nothing that could be done to change this outcome. "The ship has already allocated the necessary amount of power to make the three year trip. Any more power and the stasis pods will lose power and the crew will die."

"Can we transfer power from this dimension to the other giving them the extra boost?"

"I don't think that whoever designed that system had ever thought of such possibility. It is a one way trip for the power. It comes from that dimension to this one and it stays here. There is no way to return it."

"Can we build some kind of shunt to return it?"

"No," Viz shook head again. "Most of the power conduits on this ship, as you noticed, are blown. It would take major repair of its systems to even attempt that. But in order to do this, the ship will have to drop out of FTL. And being in the middle of nowhere with no supplies, it is not feasible (among its other problems)."

"Well then, we have a problem." Diablo said though knowing he stated the obvious.

"What do you suggest we do?" Viz was open to ideas as he had none to offer.

"For now, nothing," Diablo said. He was pensive again. Viz was wrong. There was something they could do but Diablo was not ready for it yet. Actually, he was not sure the ship will survive his idea.

"What?" Viz had noticed Diablo's facial expression. It suggested he had an idea but was reluctant to share.

Diablo sighed deeply. "Well, there is a way but you are not going to like it."

"What do you have…" Viz voice trailed off. He had a sudden illumination. It was something Diablo could do but given the state of this ship his idea was beyond crazy. "Nah, no way, you can't. This ship cannot endure what you have in mind. It will fall apart."

"The other alternative is to remain stuck on this ship for a very long time."

"You cannot make this decision. If there was no one onboard, I might agree with you but there is a crew of humans onboard and they should…"

"What? Have a say?" Diablo exclaimed. "I don't think so. Look, if we do nothing, the ship will drift."

"It is not the first time it has done so."

"Maybe, but the times before it did not have a crew."

"They are in stasis."

"And you suggest I leave them to wake up and have the loveliest of revelations that they are alone on the other end of the universe because of what…an error the ship made. And the error will cost them everything they are familiar with. Oh what a lovely discovery that would be when make contact with Earth. Provided there is Earth after a few dozen millennia, give or take." Diablo countered. "No, I will not let them live with this."

"It is not…"

"I know but they will think that. Come to realize that the reason the ship's data became corrupted was because they went into a blue giant to refuel, and after that all their calculations though perfectly correct were based on false data. So yes, they will feel guilty and they most certainly will be alone. The chances the people of Earth will endure this long is not inconceivable but the chances anyone on Earth would remember them are slim to nonexistent. We cannot allow that to happen not when we can do something about it."

"I understand that, Diablo. But it is dangerous as hell. I don't think the ship can survive this regardless of how good your intentions are. You have already used the shield to keep Eli alive. How do you plan to keep the ship's structure integrity intact? The ship's hull is too compromised."

"Well, ok, we have a few snags but it is not something that cannot be overcome."

"How? For this to work, the ship's integrity needs to be at least twenty percent higher than it is currently."

"Well, as I said, there a few kinks to work out." Diablo said irritated. "So stop your whining and we will figure it out."

Viz sighed deeply and mostly gave up trying to argue with Diablo though he knew that these kinks were rather big obstacles that will be extremely difficult to overcome.

"Ok, so while the ship travels in FTL affecting repairs is close to impossible."

"No," Viz said. "It is not close to impossible it is impossible."

"Why?"

"Why? You serious?" Viz exclaimed. "Well, let's see. You can't make the repairs because you have to revert back to the other dimension and the moment you do that the ship will sense your presence and in the worst scenario will drop out of FTL. Or it will allocate resources to keep you alive and although you don't need them the ship doesn't know that.

What else? Even if the ship doesn't allocate resources as it remembers you from this dimension we come to the other problem. In order to fix the ship or some parts of it, the ship has to drop out of FTL to do that safely."

"No, it doesn't need to drop out." Diablo replied. He had a plan forming in his mind. It was risky but not impossible.

"Yes, it does otherwise we would have to…you are insane. That could never work." Viz had a thought of how it might get done but it was crazy to boot. "We will have to drop the shields around the area and this will create instability in the structural integrity…"

"Viz, stop over thinking it!" Diablo interrupted. "You are right about one thing though."

"Which is what?" Viz asked with growing concern.

"I cannot make the repairs but you can."

"What?"

"You are right. I need to save my strength for when the time comes. And I cannot revert back to the other dimension because there is a chance the ship will sense me. However, you can affect the repairs. You are a trans-dimensional being. The ship will not sense you."

"You are insane!" Viz exclaimed. "Yes, ok, the ship will not sense me, but I would have to revert to my original state and in it I do not have any…"

"Yes, you will not have my powers." Diablo interrupted again. "But I will transfer some of them through the dimensional veil to you and then you can make the repairs. Mind you it will be a precision job but it is doable.

Look for the places where there are holes in the hull, we have the pieces of the hull just below the holes. All you have to do is pick them up and reattach them as a temporal fix. But doing so, this will boost the structural integrity and diminish the need for the reinforced shielding around that area. Hence we can reallocate shield strength to the structural integrity field thus reinforcing it while you know…"

"Ok, "Viz agreed with that part. "And the rest of the places where we do not have the pieces we do what?"

"We improvise."Diablo replied. "We will scour the ship for the necessary parts that we can mold into what we need and then repeat the procedure. That means that you will have to write an algorithm to temporarily relieve the shield around the holes themselves so we can fix them and then…"

"Why release the shield? This will create an instant instability."

"I know but the shield is interacting with the hole and it will get in the way."

"No, the shield is above the hole."

"It is not. Look, it may look that way but trust me it isn't. The shield is actively replacing the missing piece. It may look like it is over the hole but actually it is also in it and that is a problem."

"Alright, I will try to disguise it as a seed ship update."

"Good, and while you are at it, could you check the computer's systems for a glitch?"

"What glitch?"

"I accessed some data and it took an insane amount of time to get it. I get the impression that part of what you could call the RAM is busy with something. Could you check it out?"

"Sure,"

"Ok, I will make preparations for the fixing part so you'd have only to pick it up and stitch it and in the meantime you check that out."

"You think it is important?"

"Yeah, I get the feeling it is. And I still have some logs to go through."

* * *

The two reunited several days later. Now, they had a few more things to discuss.

"I found your glitch!" Viz said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Apparently, a part of the system was occupied by Dr. Perry and Gin."

"I'm sorry they're what?"

"Due to some circumstances the consciousnesses of both were transferred into the computer, and at some point Dr. Rush decided to play Sex in the City but ended in Desperate Housewives."

Diablo blinked a few times. That was one curious explanation. He got the point but still it was weird hearing Viz use such references.

"So they were both quarantined inside part of the 'RAM' to avoid total system collapse."

"Interesting, that explains the last logs I watched. They were talking about Gin and Dr. Perry being alive but I thought they were making it up. Ok, this is weird but highly intriguing and interesting." Diablo just got a crazy idea.

"Why?" Viz had frowned immediately after that statement. He could see Diablo's mind working overtime. He was up to something. "What are you up to?"

"Well, now that you ask. I had an idea on the spot."

"Which is?"

"Well, gaining space,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, part of the AI's or the ship's trouble is because it doesn't have enough space within its virtual space to affect more problems. So, we can free up that space occupied by the two."

"You want to erase them? But this will kill them!"

"You are such a drama queen, boy!" Diablo smiled deviously. "No, actually I plan them relocate them."

"Where? The laptop…"

"No,"

"Where else is there?" And then Viz answered his question when it hit him what Diablo planned. "You can't be serious. Whose bodies are you going to use for that? Their bodies are gone."

"Well, I will build for them new ones or actually their own but new ones."

"With what?"

"Ah, for that, we will need materials that hopefully we can find in the other galaxy. And I'm also hoping to find what I need to develop the cure for Lieutenant Tamara Johansen. Hence the motivational reason for our plan to work."

"I don't think the others will agree to it."

"The others? What others?"

"Um, the ones in stasis,"

"Oh, they won't be awake for that."

"Ah, yes, they will be because once we reach the other galaxy the wake up protocol will engage and they will wake up."

"Wait, I thought they would wake up in three years."

"No, the protocol will wake them up once they reach the other galaxy…"

"That is before or after the ship refuels?"

"I think after but I could be mistaken."

"Ok, then, you'll have another job."

"Which is?"

"You will write another algorithm that will separate the waking protocol from the main system and make it a manual wake up. "

"Why?"

"We have to do some things for which we do not need any form of interference. One, they will definitely blame us for the drifting part or the sucking of energy that prevented the ship from…well you know. Two, I need to create new bodies and that will take time and I need peace for that. Then, I have to develop a cure for the lieutenant and in the meantime fix the bloody ship.

And while they could assist with that, you and I will lose a lot of time explaining why this is necessary and I won't have a poll for that."

"And when we do all these things?"

"Then we will wake them up one by one. I will start with the military commander so he can explain it to the others and everything can go smoothly without creating a committee of unnecessary discussions and escalating things. Do we have an accord?"

"Alright, we will do it your way!"

"Excellent, let's get to work and we have a lot of that…"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	8. S01E08

**AN1: I thank you for the reviews. It is most appreciated. The first season deals only with Lord Diablo and the man shape called Viz while they try and figure out the ship and everything about it. Season will deal with waking the crew and obvious explanation, and also how they intend to deal with him given his growing power.**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Previously:**

 **Nearly four months later, the two succeeded in their respective tasks. They discovered the reason why the ship needed to dive into the blue giant and then made a disturbing discovery putting the efforts of the crew in jeopardy.**

 **Due to unforeseen circumstances, the ship will fall short of its target galaxy and drift the rest of the way. Diablo comes up with a bold plan how to solve this problem. Also he learns of the fates of Dr. Perry and Jin, and devises a way to help them, and cure lieutenant Johansen.**

 **After a short disagreement on how to proceed, the two are now in full gear to help the ship reach its destination and save the crew from enduring millennia in stasis…**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The great ship Destiny continued its journey towards its goal cleaving through the space between galaxies while Viz and Diablo affected repairs in FTL. Viz was reluctant at first given the potential danger of collapsing the FTL field and breaking the ship apart but surprisingly Diablo's plan worked out perfectly.

The first thing they fixed was the holes created when the aliens from two galaxies away boarded the ship wanting Chloe Armstrong (since they had modified her to serve their purposes). The repair was dangerous as Diablo had to time it perfectly. The shield around the holes was removed. The missing piece was lifted and fitted in the hole while Viz utilized a form of heat vision to weld it into the hull.

The holes that existed with no pieces were filled as well with whatever was available (and that was not needed). They repeated the welding procedure (again by releasing the shielding) and doing it as fast as possible (before the collapse of the shield could cause damage to the overall rating of the shield grid).

The biggest problem they had was domed structure. Fixing it like they did the others would not cut it. They had to literarily build a steel frame with glass and then attempt to solder it to the rest of the structure (while having the shield around that area down).

"This is not working." Viz observed as they failed to get the steel grid into the domed structure. The doors would not open.

"I said it will work so it will." Diablo said and rested for a bit. The damn thing was heavy.

"How? The doors aren't bulging."

Diablo did not reply and studied the area around the door and an idea formed in his mind. "I have it."

"What?"

"I can open the doors but we will need open space for the vacuum…"

"WHAT?"

"I will build an extra space around the door. So when we do close it up, the ship will still think the door is shut and thus the extra doors will open."

"I still do not get it."

"You don't have to." Diablo replied and got on with it. He created an extra bulkhead and sealed the new doors (consuming part of the corridor). "And now we open the damn doors. Get ready."

He separated the doors with his bare hands and they flung open. Now he got parts of the frame through and placed them on the floor of the domed structure. Ironically he had to keep them down as there was no gravity and they began to float.

"A little help will be appreciated." Diablo said.

His friend kept them together, while he constructed the main frame. "Alright, we are ready. Prepare to drop the shield. And let's do this."

"I still think this is crazy."

"Look, I will lift them up as closely as possible to the rest of the frame and then I will shift them through the dimensional veil and then all you have to do is weld the new frame with the domed frame as we did before, but quicker."

"Ok," Viz took a deep breath. This was crazier than anything before. The hole in the shield would be bigger this time.

"Viz, remember, efficiency and precision. It doesn't have to be perfect but it has to hold. We can finish it later on. It just has to hold. Focus!"

"I'm ready!"

"Good, drop the shield and good luck!"

The shield dropped. The steel frame materialized in front of Viz and he got to work. Using the all helpful, super, heat vision he welded the first part of the frame. Somehow Diablo maintained the other part floating at the required height without letting it fly away.

"One down," Viz said and moved to the other side to weld the next bit of the frame.

"Keep your focus on the job," Diablo said as he noticed Viz glancing upwards to the stars. Hopefully, Viz listened and welded the next part of the frame. Now, he had to deal with the last part.

The gap in the shield however began to overtax the shield grid. Diablo noticed that part but did not want to rush his friend as he was prompt to panic in such moments. He needed something that will help with the welding part. He looked around and saw what he needed. He summoned the piece and molded it into a form of a tightly grilled grid. He brought it up close to Viz and then materialized it before him.

"What is that for?"

"Listen very carefully," Diablo ignored his question. "With your eyes visualize the points that needed to be welded (through the grid). Then, put the grid before the vision and once these points fit, swirl."

"Swirl?"

"Yes, now stop arguing and do it."

"The shield is collapsing, isn't it?"I knew i…"

"Viz, shut it and do what you are told!" Diablo interrupted raising his voice. He did not want to give him the time to panic.

Viz obeyed Diablo and did exactly as he told him to. The vision passed through the grilled grid and like disco ball bolts of light illuminated the dome. Each bolt of heat vision reached its visualized target and though he twirled did the job.

"Success!"

"Restore shields!"

The shield gap was filled and the strain fell to a minimum. Diablo visibly relaxed.

"Good, let's got the bridge now and see what we got."

They reached the bridge and Viz got to make some calculations based on their recent repairs (however dangerous they were).

"Well?" Diablo asked. "How are we doing?"

"With the holes and their parts fixed, and the dome, we have increased potentially the structural field by nine percent."

"And with the freed shield strength, we have what?"

"Well, we gained an additional two percent."

Diablo was obviously not happy with this. "We have eleven percent increase."

"Yes,"

"That's not good enough!"

"No," Viz agreed. He knew this will be difficult. He tried to convey to his friend but he was stubborn. "I told you this will be…you know…"

"Alright, how many holes are there left?"

"Many,"

"Elaborate!"

"Ok," Viz said and dug into the system. A display of all structural weak points appeared on the screen. As he had mentioned, there were many. "Not all of them can be fixed from inside the ship."

"Ok, how many can we fix from inside the ship and what will that do for the overall percentage?"

"We can affect repairs, here, here, and here, and then here, and here," Viz showed on the screen. "And that will get us a potential five-six percent and that is with the increase in shield strength."

"So, that gives us a total of seventeen percent increase in structural integrity?"

"No, the structural field will increase with five-six percent and that will get us to fourteen-fifteen percent increase. The shield strength will rise with an additional one percent. "

"Ok, sum this up in a manner that I will understand."

"Ok, the first repairs we did and also with the dome, the structural field increased with nine percent and the overall shield strength increased with two percent.

The smaller repairs will give us an additional five to six percent to the structural field and the shield strength will gain another one to two percent more.

If we reroute the additional shield strength, though I do not recommend that, we could get an overall increase (with all repairs in mind) of eighteen percent tops. But in reality, we should have fifteen percent increase in structural integrity and four percent (give or take) shield strength."

Diablo closed eyes. It was not nearly enough. The ship was simply too damn old and too damaged.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted better news but this is what we got." Viz said. "Even for a few moments, this ship will fall apart if we tried it your way. I'm sorry there is simply no way it can endure the stress."

"Ok, one problem at the time," Diablo said after a few minutes of contemplation. "Let's fix what we can and then we will see what else we could do."

"As you wish,"

* * *

Several weeks later when all smaller repairs were done, Viz's prediction came to life (more or less). They had increased successfully the structural integrity field with fifteen percent and the overall shield strength with an additional three and half percent but it was still not enough though.

Viz had discovered several instabilities throughout the ship but he insisted that those repairs must be done when the ship is not in FTL. There were gaps outside the ship that could boost the integrity but they had to be done outside the ship and while it was in FTL that was not possible.

The reason they did not want the ship to drop out of FTL was because they were not sure the ship would have enough power to jump back to FTL (hence why all possible repairs were made in FTL).

Viz wanted to give his friend some hope that this can be done but there was none. They have done all possible (and safe) repairs but there was nothing more they could do.

"The only way we could pull this off would be to retrieve the shield but that will kill Eli." Viz shared his last thoughts on the matter.

"I know." Diablo said. But he was not ready to simply give up, just yet. He has spent much effort in fixing this bucket of bolts to simply give up. "When there is a will there's a way."

"You know I do like the philosophical approach as much as the next guy but sadly physics trump everything."

"We'll see." Diablo said. "I'm going to meditate. The ship is yours." And he left the bridge. He needed some space to regroup his thoughts and find a way.

* * *

The problem was that what Diablo had in mind to boost the ship and get it to the target galaxy required to ship to enter a higher layer of subspace, which would increase exponentially the speed but also the stress on the hull. And that was something Destiny could not survive hence all the repairs in a hope that the structural field could be increased to a point that will keep the ship from falling apart. But they did the maximum and it was still not enough.

The point was that Destiny was too old and too damaged. Of course, it was normal during this time that the ship had endured rough patches, aliens, meteor showers or whatever disaster that has led to a decreased structural integrity and shield capability. But there had to be a way and Diablo was determined to find it.

He entered a state of deep meditation to calm his spirit and refocus his thoughts. Ironically, since this ordeal began he did not have the time to think about himself and his current predicament.

He arrived from another universe and yet some of the things were the same. Apparently, the universe had a peculiar sense of humor. Speaking of arriving, he remembered scattered parts of his previous life but it was not enough to construct what really happened and how he came to be here. And he had to focus his efforts there. He did not belong in this universe and he had to return to his own. But how long would that take? It could be years, decades before he remembers it all. This was an unsettling thought.

A sudden disturbance put him out of his focus. He noticed with annoyance that it was his companion shaking him hard.

"What?"He protested to this rude awakening.

"We have a problem. We need to talk!"

"How many times have I told you not to wake me this way?" Diablo exclaimed angrily.

"But this is important…"

"Important will wait! Go away!"

"But…"

"GET OUT NOW!" Diablo's voice thundered and his blood began boiling. He sensed some repressed anger coming to the surface. "NOW!" Viz obeyed his call and left. He apparently had no desire to see what will come out if he pushed further.

Diablo's breathing had become shallow and he exhaled. "Peace, quiet, calm, river, anger, hate, pain!" He repeated those words over and over until he calmed down. "Serenity," Wow, he thought to himself. 'I've got things to work out. Where did that come from?'

He completed a shorter version of his meditation. It was poor custom not to complete a once began meditation. It leaves the mind and body disturbed and it can cause problems easily avoidable.

* * *

"Now, what did go wrong this time?" Diablo said as he entered the bridge a few hours later.

"Are you feeling ok?" Viz asked to ensure that his friend will not have another outburst.

"I'm fine now. In the future, avoid waking me in this manner. My meditation centers me and you waking me in the middle of that is not a good idea (unless the universe is dying). "

"I will keep that in mind."

"Please do! Now what went wrong?"

"I was reviewing the power consumption."

"And?" Diablo had a bad feeling.

"The ship consumes more power than it should. The limited instruments onboard suggest that the area the ship is crossing has…"

"Increased gravimetric sheering," Diablo finished his thought. "We must be close to a galactic nexus. "

"Yes, it is a galactic tri-axial nexus." Viz replied.

"Great," Diablo said. "How long do you have at present consumption?"

"I estimate about a year before the ship exits FTL."

"So with or without us they would have been screwed?"

"It looks that way!"

"Great!" Diablo said although he knew it was far from great. That also meant that the distance the ship would have to cover to the target galaxy is greater.

"I thought perhaps we could do your thing for a limited time."

"To what end?"

"Well, we would have to escape the effects of the nexus so the ship can continue at normal pace and consumption."

"Will that avoid the fate you calculated before?"

"No," Viz shook head. "It will actually add some more distance."

"So that's not an option either."

"No," Viz said. "I really do not know what we can do."

"I think…" Diablo was pensive. He has not given up. "I will go continue my meditation. You will wake me up in three months with tea."

"Tea?"

"Yes,"

"Three months? Are you crazy?"

"I need to meditate and stop dealing mostly with your whining and negative approach to life, understood?"

"Crystal clear,"

"Good, see you in three months," And Diablo left…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	9. S01E09

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

 **Season One – The New Guests**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Diablo and Viz succeeded in fixing everything that could be fixed without exposing the ship to greater danger. But it did not bring them any closer to achieving the goals they had set to help the ship cross the void between galaxies before power would run out.**

 **And then, Viz made another discovery putting their efforts in greater danger. It appeared that the ship was crossing an area of increased gravimetric sheering that forced the ship to consume more power. This presented a problem as the ship would exit FTL at half distance between the galaxy it left and its target, and would have to drift the rest of the way.**

 **Diablo entered a deep state of meditation so he could try and find another way to help the ship…**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Two months later, Diablo was still in meditation and not a single breakthrough has come to his mind so he exited his meditative state. The truth was that when you try and force a solution, the universe always blocks you. He needed to give in and start listening to the universe and the answer would present itself. He needed to occupy his mind with something else.

So, he went into the stasis room. He went to check on Eli to ensure the shield that kept him alive has not diminished in strength. (If you keep wondering about this shield, it is special and quite unique). The shield was almost sentient. It was symbiotic. It required a living host to control it. Diablo had acquired it a long time ago. It was unbeatable and could resist any kind of harm. And it also learnt from every experience making it stronger and more powerful. It was the one feature Diablo cherished above all else.

The shield had not moved. It preserved Eli perfectly. Diablo moved away satisfied that at least one thing in this wretched ordeal worked the way it was supposed to. It was giving him some comfort.

He stopped before the pod of Lt. Johansen. "Poor thing," He said to himself. He needed to help her. The logs he had watched had shown him what is wrong with her. He had to develop the cure for her. It was something to occupy his mind. He had dismissed it developing the cure because he did not believe he would find the right ingredients onboard but now that he had some free time he decided to check.

He needed to extract some of her blood so he went to the medic bay and found one. He returned to the stasis room. Shifting slightly through the dimensional veil he shifted out of phase and placed the syringe inside the pod to find a vein. Actually, he placed himself next to the lieutenant in the pod. It took quite an effort as he was bigger than her but succeeded after several tries.

He imagined when the lieutenant would wake up; she would feel slightly bruised at places without even knowing why. It brought a smile to him. Reverting back to the normal dimension, he used the syringe to extract the blood and then using the same process to exit the pod.

"Well, that was fun."Diablo observed.

* * *

He returned to the medical bay and began to study the blood he had extracted. The study confirmed the genetic disorder of the lieutenant. He also found some of the ingredients that could produce the cure. He could begin immediately. There was a cold storage he could use to store it once completed.

For that however he needed to try and remember the effects of the disease. He needed that so he could remember the formula for the cure. He remembered something along the lines of clots stopping the blood flow thus beginning to paralyze the victim… clot.

"Oh!" Diablo exclaimed suddenly having an illumination. "Clots, of course," And he bolted off the medical bay. He headed straight to the control console and called in the ship's schematics.

"Now, where are they?" He said. His eyes sifted through the data looking for something specific. He needed the shield relay stations. While trying to remember the disease and its effects it occurred to him that the ship may be having the same type of problem.

The shield relays control the flow of power and if they are clotted not enough power would pass through them and thus the shield will not operate at optimum level. And it turned out that when one listens to the call of the universe, one finally understands.

He found the data pertaining to the shield relay. And he was right. The system did not operate at optimal level. There were several clots in the systems. He located them and headed straight for the affected relays.

Now, the usual way to purge the system is to deactivate it and then clean it but this was not an option now. He had to find another way to fix the damage without shutting it down. Well, a way he knew but it was not a pleasant one.

"Well, this will hurt." Diablo observed and made a grimace depicting future pain. "No risk no reward. Here I go!"

Shifting his body, he went through the bulkhead and appeared inside the shield relay where he noticed several parts of the ship stuck in a way that impeded the normal flow of power. It must have happened during combat and some other traumatic for the ship event.

He took a deep breath and then reverted back to his original state. The pain he felt in that moment bore no description and though it was overwhelming his senses he focused on removing the parts as quickly as possible (because now even his body has become an obstacle that the power used for the shields had to overcome).

The moments needed to gather the parts together and take them into hand seemed to him almost an eternity. But clenching his teeth, he focused with his last strength and shifted through the wall and returned back the corridor where he let everything fall down with a rather noisy thud.

"OUCH!" Among other blessings echoed in the corridor. He ached everywhere. He had not experience such pain in a long, long time. But the worst part of this experience was the he had to do it a couple more times.

* * *

On the bridge, Viz worked overtime to try and find a solution. His thoughts dwelled in altering the ship's course. But that was only going to increase the distance and the power consumption.

It seemed hopeless until the system drew him out of his doomed thoughts. "WHAT?" He exclaimed involuntarily. There was a sudden increase in the shield output. "That's impossible."

But the truth stared back at him. The shield output had increased almost four times and the stress on the overall shielding had diminished drastically. The ship even managed to slightly increase its speed.

"What just happened?" He asked himself. He tracked the changes and could not believe the data his eyes saw. It had not occurred to him to check the shield relays. Apparently they had not been operating at optimal levels but now they were. The thing was he has done nothing to better them. So how were they working better? And the answer was also only one – Diablo.

"What have you done now, you crazy bastard?" And he bolted off the bridge and headed to the last shield relay that displayed a boost.

There he found Diablo lying on the floor barely breathing. He had multiple bruises and wounds. There was blood everywhere. Next to the body, there were many heavy parts of beams and other support materials. Viz imagined those were inside the relay.

"Crazy bastard," Was all he could mutter before picking him up and taking him to the medical bay.

* * *

It took Viz several days to mend Diablo. Fortunately, the crazy bastard healed quickly. Still, Viz was very angry with him, mostly because he did not call him for help.

"I did not have the time for a committee." Diablo muttered with a hoarse voice seeing Viz's expression.

"I am hardly a committee." Viz shot back.

"No, but you'd have formed one." Diablo said wincing. He apparently tried to smile but couldn't.

"What possessed you? Were trying to commit suicide?" Viz was actually very concerned despite his angry words. "If so, I could have helped."

"Funny, helped with the job or helping me commit suicide?"

"You could have died, you, you…hot headed imbecile."

"And that would have been a bad thing?"

Viz did not reply because he knew Diablo's pain more than others could ever understand. In the other universe, Diablo was the man with no choice. Ah, the saying goes that we all have a choice in every situation but there is always an exception to the rule.

There was a time when Diablo would spend every effort in dying but never succeeding. Only when he crosses the threshold of another universe that he has again the choice. But it doesn't last long. And at some point the choice is gone.

"How is the shield output?"Diablo asked as he did not want to dive into that conversation.

"It increased."

Diablo smiled. He was right. Blessed be those harboring genetic diseases (for the occasion his prayer went to Lieutenant Johansen. She gave him this idea. Her unfortunate state saved the ship).

"Is it what we need to boost the structural integrity?"

"Yes, I think it will be sufficient."

"No thinking, make sure!" Diablo commanded and then added softly. "I will be fine."

"Will I find you here, resting?"

"Yes, go and confirm,"

* * *

Viz went to the bridge and confirmed the data. Finally, after almost a year, they made progress. The percentage increase was exactly what they needed to make Diablo's way work and get the ship safely to the other galaxy. But first Diablo had to rest and gather his strength because his way was also very exhausting.

Viz tried to imagine what will and effort it took for his friend to clean the shield relays. They were roughly the size of a normal human and he was bigger and taller. And the parts that were stuck were really heavy and stuck in such way that he had to be exposed to shear raw power for a few minutes at least.

No being of similar power would even consider inflicting such pain on itself. But Viz knew Diablo carried great burden and guilt in himself (to last a few million life times). If there was a bottle to carry mistakes, he would shatter entire galaxies of them.

"We have what we need." Viz said when he returned to the medical bay. Diablo was still in bed though he was already sitting.

"Excellent," Diablo said. "Now, we can do what we started."

"And then we go home?"

Home, the word resonated in Diablo's mind. Yes, he needed to return home if he only knew how. His memories have not fully recovered. Actually, they were nowhere near what he needed to return home.

"Not yet," He replied. "I'm not complete yet. I'm not sure when that is going to be. Sorry, old friend, but for now, we are stuck here. We still have a long way to go before we start waking up the locals and then facing the consequences of that."

"They should be grateful."

"Oh, they will be but also apprehensive. I would be."

"Whenever you are ready," Viz said. "I will be on the bridge."

* * *

It has been now a year since Diablo and Viz arrived aboard the Destiny and faced the many challenges of understanding their environment, the crew and fixing the ship. But all obstacles have been overcome and now it was time for the most difficult one. They had to get the ship at the target galaxy without letting it drift some of the way otherwise the locals (currently in stasis) would wake up to a world they know nothing of.

Diablo has healed completely from his ordeal with the shield relays. It was a painful reminder that everyone hurts, even the most powerful. No one lives without the most powerful impulses of the soul. It was also a reminder that one should never abandon hope because it thrives in the most unexpected places.

"I'm ready." Diablo announced as he took his place on top the ship's main structure.

"Ah, where are you?" Viz asked while trying to locate him.

"I'm where I'm supposed to be – in the normal dimension atop the ship

"You mean OUTSIDE?"

"Yes," The simple reply came.

"Are you nuts?"

"Well, you did not want the ship to sense me so it would not divert resources for me so here I am. Actually, I need to be roughly in the middle of the ship." Diablo said and changed his position.

* * *

Viz elevated the bridge and saw his friend take position.

"Divert power to the structural integrity field, the moment you sense the boost."

"Sonic boom?" Viz joked.

"Funny, and no, more like a hyper boom,"

"Are you sure about this?" Viz asked one last time. He knew they had taken every precaution but still it was unsettling. The truth was he was never fond of this type of travel. It was way too dangerous. Ships were not meant to travel that fast.

"Yes, I am sure. Look, we have to cover roughly a distance of 1 Million light years. That will take about 2 to 4 hours. Keep an eye on the structural field. It will experience a significant increase in stress in the first few minutes then it should return to a more manageable level.

Inform me immediately if it begins to fall under the minimum threshold. I will pull the ship if I have to with my bare hands. Do not delay. Every moment could be crucial. Remember this ship, even in its prime, was never meant to fly at such velocity. And for the rest, just pray the original builders took some lessons in structural engineering from someone very advanced and very smart."

"Good luck," Viz wished and lowered the bridge. He did not feel ready but there was no turning back now. This ship was about to experience velocity very few ships in the whole of creation are capable of surviving. And he indeed prayed the original builders knew what they were doing when they had built this ship.

* * *

Diablo was ready. He banished all thoughts from his mind and left only that which he needed to perform the jump. Destiny was about to shift lanes of speed. Imagine it as a car moving from one lane to another lane where its engine suddenly finds itself filled not with gas but pure nitro or more to the point zero point energy.

Diablo raised his hand and placed it before him. His fingers stood together but slowly began separating. A pulse like contraction passed and coerced through them and then the ship felt like it has been suddenly sucked through a garden house. The stars, if before visible, became a blur of pure light (and it was so blinding that even if one had closed his eyes it would still feel the blinding power of light through the closed eyelids).

The instruments onboard the bridge jumped off the scales. The ship protested in agony of the increased speed. This 'feeling' lasted a few minutes before the pressure and the strain normalized somewhat. But the speed was phenomenal. Viz saw the ship trying to calculate its current velocity but fell short. He knew their speed though – it was roughly 105 light years per second.

He knew of only one ship that could maintain this speed for a period of one year. And that ship was the flagship of Lord Diablo incidentally called the Devil. It was the fastest ship utilizing standard hyperspace technology. Of course, there were ships that could cover insane distances in a blink of an eye but these ships did not use hyperspace technology. In terms of speed, they were lacking.

Viz noticed amazingly that somehow the structural integrity was at its peak efficiency and he had no explanation for that. It should have decreased at least a bit but no it remained perfect.

The voyage lasted two and a half hours before Diablo allowed the ship return to its normal velocity. And Viz checked the sensors and he was delighted to notice that the Destiny now cleaved through the space of the target galaxy.

* * *

Destiny must have sensed that too as it soon dropped out of FTL and headed straight for the nearest yellow sun to refuel. Having reached it, it dived into its corona and extended the radiation extractors, and began sucking solar radiation. It sucked and sucked until fully saturated. Then it pulled off and jumped back to FTL continuing on its course.

"We did it." Viz exclaimed.

Diablo appeared next to him and smiled. "Yeah, we had a little help but yeah."

"Help? From whom?"

"Not who but what,"

"WHAT? Start making sense,"

"My shield extended around the ship."

"But I thought you couldn't use it?"

"Under normal circumstances – you'd be right but it must have sensed my need for help and it extended thus maintaining the structural integrity."

"Were you counting on that to happen?" Viz eyed his suspiciously.

"No," Diablo replied. "But I am glad it did."

"What about Eli…?"

"Relax, he is fine."

"Amazing,"

"Yes, the universe is big, and ridiculous, and perfectly amazing."

"Now what do we do?"

"First, we find what we need to bring Dr. Perry and Jin back to life and resupply the ship with any vital resource it and the crew needs. Then I have to develop the cure for Tamara and then we can start waking them up."

"And the rest of the repairs?"

"That can wait! We don't want to do the entire job for them. They can get their hands dirty too."

"And so it begins…"

* * *

 **To be continued in the final chapter…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	10. S01E010

**A/N: The story Lucifer bears influence on this one and they are in the same universe.**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season One – The New Guests**

 **Previously:**

 **Two months into his meditation, Diablo sought a different approach to fix their problems. He went to help Lt. Johansen and in the process had an idea how to boost the power.**

 **Though this exercise caused him much pain he succeeded in unlocking more power and after healing he was ready to do what he intended the first time around.**

 **With the extra power, the ship's structural field was reinforced and Diablo jumped the ship to a higher lane of speed. Surprisingly, the ship survived the ordeal and has safely arrived in the target galaxy.**

 **The two have still much to do before waking up the crew …**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The Destiny has now been a few weeks into the new galaxy (jumping from system to system while looking for specific materials). Diablo had constructed two bio beds that will contain the new bodies of Dr. Perry and Jin. Viz worried that he still would need their DNA but Diablo did not seem concerned about that part.

The last planet they visited provided the last of the bio materials he needed for the process to begin. Mixing the ingredients did not take long but the process of growth would take its time that they were going to use to develop the cure for lieutenant Johansen.

"Are you sure this will fix her?" Viz asked when they began fixing the bio materials. "These materials are not exactly Earth proofed."

"The base materials of the universe are the same everywhere. All I have to do is to tune them to the Earth specs and presto pronto, we have a cure." Diablo replied. "Now, go ready the fiery spot."

"I still think it is dangerous to keep such thing onboard and it is called a furnace."

"Your concern is duly noted. Now go!" Diablo observed and then muttered. 'And stop correcting me! Annoying trans-dimensional being,'

* * *

Both of them were correct. The device that Diablo had built to superheat elements onboard could be called a furnace but it basically resembled a cylinder of tempered steel reinforced with rare metals turning into a new form of alloy that was superheat resistant (for up to 40k degrees). Materials are placed at the bottom on a spot or a circle hence the naming fiery spot. The energy source used for the heating however was an unknown element that could only be called black fire.

With the help of the fiery spot Diablo built the bio beds and molded the random materials they had used to fix the holes in the ship. Now that the ship was no longer in continuous FTL, Diablo planned to fix also the holes on the outside the ship (being the ones that can only be fixed from the outside).

Diablo completed the mixture of bio elements. He had tuned it (as he said) to the Earth elements specs so the cure will not have any side effects. He placed it inside the improvised freezer unit so they can get better cohesion before the final procedure that will produce the cure.

Now he could focus on the fixing the ship from the outside. He went to the place where he had placed the fiery spot. There he found Viz trying to get the materials inside the cylinder but failing miserably. This was because he was mostly afraid of it (after all one mistake and a person would become quite crispy).

"Move," Diablo said and got on with putting the materials inside the cylinder. He then activated the power source and began molding the materials into the forms they needed. Viz logically kept his distance. "Chicken," Diablo observed with a smile.

"You do realize how dangerous this thing is?"

"Dangerous is my middle name." Diablo chuckled.

"Diablo, this is not funny."

"Oh, relax you chicken," Diablo said. "It is perfectly safe when it is handled properly."

"It is black fire. There is no handling. That thing is dangerous."

"I said relax." Diablo calmed him. "Black fire exists in many forms and strength. It is as dangerous as normal fire. It is just slightly hotter."

"Slightly, right!" Viz did not share that opinion. "Are you done?"

"Why? You want to go out?"

"Sure why not!"

"Ok," Diablo replied still smiling big time. There were times his companion was a real chicken scarred of his own shadow. "The first few are ready. Take them to point…"

"I know where." Viz cut him off and took the parts.

* * *

The good thing was they were back in the normal dimension. There was no longer the need to hide in the other dimension (besides they wanted the ship to replenish the energy they used. But mostly so they can observe the process of storage).

Fixing the damage on the outside of the ship took again a few weeks but work proceeded much faster as both of them were involved in the repairs. With the new patches, the hull integrity improved so there was no need for Destiny to strain the shield and protect the affected areas.

The next step they had in mind involved fixing some of the power conduits (mostly those used for the weapon's system). They had noticed that these were badly damaged. They imagined that had happened during the fight with AIs of the previous galaxy. That again took some time but at least was done properly.

The weapon's array was restored to its maximum potential. It was the only thing they had fixed and which worked at one hundred percent. There were of course some weapon's arrays that were completely destroyed but they rebuilt them (basically Diablo had taken some of the arrays and deconstructed them and then reconstructed them to see how they were made and worked, having done that, rebuilding the weapon's arrays was child's play).

They also used the time to reinforce the frame they used to fix the hydroponics bay. Diablo wanted to use it again as such so he needed to be sure it will hold. The patch he had created unfortunately though still holding had buckled. The stress while traveling in the super lane of speed was the most likely reason for it not to hold properly.

But that was no longer a problem as Diablo built a totally new frame that replaced the entire structure. He used a different type of reinforced steel (that was modified slightly so it can withstand the rigors of space and FTL travel). He did not use glass though (or whatever the original builders had used). He constructed a new material that had similar properties but was more resistant (actually he added a special coating that provides resistance against flash radiation. It was just in case the crew decided again to refuel inside a blue giant).

"Ok that is done." Diablo said and checked his list (of things to do).

"Should we wake them?" Viz asked again. He periodically asked.

"Not yet,"

"Why not?"

"Look if we are staying on this ship as obviously we are stuck for now, we shall do so in style."

"You don't plan in turning this ship into a luxury boat, do you?"

"No, but basic comforts would be nice."

"They already have those."

"They already have those…" Diablo mimicked him mockingly. "If you are a rat I'd agree with you but I'm not."

"Well, I imagine they want more too but they don't have the resources to build them."

"Well, fortunately, you and I do."

"Oh, boy!"

Diablo's decision to do something about it was mostly prompted of the fact the crew had only one set of clothes (to change) and that was pitiful. And the state of the quarters also shared that pitiful quality. And as he was used to some comfort, he intended to impose it onboard (even if he had to build it from scratch).

"Ok," Diablo said. "Now, each ship needs proper quarters. It also needs proper dining area and kitchen. Then there is the need for recreational facilities and firing range for the military. It also needs proper holding areas (aka brigs). It needs proper hydroponics bay and trash compactor. It also needs proper guest facilities (for diplomatic venues and other hosting activities).

There is the need for proper laboratories for research and development, munitions barracks, flight simulators and zero G training, and general storage area (for food and other things), properly working water containment and filtering system, proper lounge, and mostly important proper attires, and also…"

"WOW! Slow your horses, man!" Viz exclaimed. "This is too much. I am not one man construction team. This will take ages. This is a space exploration vessel run by the military not a recreational barge."

"Alright, we will focus on essentials – clothes, quarters, hydroponics, kitchen and brigs."

"Clothes? How are you going to make more of those?"

"Clothes, my dear boy, can be made literarily of anything. You just have to know how."

"And I don't."

"Not to worry, I do."

"Oh, Gods, help me!"

"Cheer up," Diablo said with a growing smile. He found this an exciting new challenge. "And let's dive into it."

"You do realize they have to wake up, don't you?"

"They set the clock for three years. Now we succeeded in doing that in one year. That leaves us two years of absolute freedom."

"But you asked me to make the waking up manual. You could extend that indefinitely."

"I know but we need the time to make the ship look more…like a ship. The original builders may have seen this design of simple life as something useful but there are HUMANS onboard and HUMANS like things differently. Now, stop your whining and let's get it done, one step at the time."

"Gods," Viz murmured. "Give me strength."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Diablo and Viz got to work. Designing new clothes was something Diablo actually got to do on his last trip (in the other universe) where he learnt to make them out of anything. Taking the sizes of the crew was simple enough (as they had their spares in their quarters). Deciding the fashion however that proved slightly more difficult but he reviewed the Kino's footage from Novas and got all the ideas he needed (hopefully).

He needed to make also shoes (other than the ones for the daily usage) and slippers (for the time off and the night. Being in your quarters with the shoes one wore during the day, ouch, it was a thought not worth imaging. And also they needed an assortment of socks, and other bare-butt clothing). Speaking of those, Diablo decided also to develop some accessories for the ones with the smelly extremities.

Viz focused on finding the perfect area for the brigs. They had to be located in a secure area of the ship that did not allow the prisoners (if they succeeded escaping) to have much access to vital areas of the ship. That proved very difficult given the design of the ship (having so many corridors that connected everywhere).

Brigs were usually housed near the main building of the ship so one could keep an eye on them. Remote brigs were also a good idea but for that one needed a vast crew and the Destiny did not have that luxury. Soon enough, he located a suitable area and got to work.

He returned sometime later to the main structure where Diablo had set up shop. He noticed that the clothing line was nearly complete. He was amazed at the speed with which his friend has succeeded in making new clothes for the crew. He did not want to know what he had used to create them.

"The first batch is ready." Diablo declared and put aside the new clothes he had just made.

"I found the perfect spot for the brigs."

"Let's see it on the map."

Viz showed him where he had placed them. The route was easy enough and the area secured enough.

"Good job," Diablo said approvingly.

"What do you want to do with the quarters?"

"Not much really," Diablo said. "We need just to add some furniture."

"No repainting?"

"No need, the ship is hideous as it is."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Here, I've put down some ideas." He showed him a list of things to add. "You can use the shop down below to construct them. They are easy enough to assemble. And later, I will use the spot to create some other things and then the quarters will be done. See, easy enough,"

"Yes, but time consuming,"

"Well, neither of us is the Flash."

"If only," Viz sighed. "Though, I will settle for the Kryptonian."

"If the entire ship was yellow sun bathed maybe being Kryptonian would have been of use but it isn't."

"Alright, see you in how much time?"

"I think in a few weeks. Good luck!" Diablo said and returned to his clothes.

* * *

Few weeks later, the clothes and all other smaller things were already put in their proper places inside the slightly redesigned quarters of the crew. There was a bit more furniture inside each of them (making it feel more like home away from home).

The last few touches Diablo had done were to redesign the kitchen area adding some necessary accessories to properly make meals (a refrigerator area, a couple of ovens, and a dishwashing machine, logically some dishes, glasses and cutlery). He also redesigned the general storage area (one for food and the other for other necessary things to store).

The hydroponics bay took a bit longer but Diablo succeeded to fill it with everything the crew had previously managed to grow. He also set up the necessary temperature required for growth. But his biggest success (and that came from building the culture from the basic elements of the universe, as he called them) was growing coffee (after a fashion, as with anything that grows in a space like environment).

He also set up a brewery of sorts. It was better than the concoction that Dr. Rush and Colonel Young had previously created. The crew needed to relax after a hard day's work. He also created what you could call a plantation for cigars (though not the Earth's type that were dangerous to the health. He had a formula of his own that was actually health beneficial in smaller doses).

The other thing they made or more to the point redesigned was the munitions area. They sorted the weapons in a more acceptable fashion (for a military contingent), and built a more suitable shop for making munitions.

The very last thing Diablo checked was the bio beds. The bodies of Dr. Perry and Jin were fully grown. All they needed now was their minds. For that he built in a special virtual reality separated from the main systems but connected to the quarantined area so a conversation with the two can take place without compromising the quarantine or the ship's systems.

* * *

"We are ready!" Diablo said as he reunited with Viz on the observation deck. "We can wake them now."

"Wow," Viz said. "It is hard to believe we achieved all this in two years time."

"More or less," Diablo nodded but he was also proud of what they had managed to achieve.

"How are you going to ensure that the first one you wake will not freak out?"

Diablo stood pensive for a moment. Viz had a point. Being positioned directly in front of the military commander when he wakes up was not the best possible solution. "You got a point. I think we should put him in his quarters and let him find us."

"And we will be where?"

"I think the Observation Deck will do. He's bound to come at it at some point."

"And you don't think he would go back to the stasis chamber?"

"Hum, another good point," Diablo agreed. "Ok, I'll lock the door and key it to my DNA alone as I'll do for the waking up process."

"Ok, I will let you do that."

"And you will be where?"

"I will go to the bridge to run some diagnostics of the key systems." Viz replied. "And then I will return with a cup of coffee."

"Two cups,"

"Sure,"

Viz left and Diablo went down to the stasis chamber to set things up. Once ready, he activated the revival process and the stasis pod of Colonel Young came to life. The moment, it opened Diablo put the Colonel to sleep and picked him up. He put him in his quarters and left…

* * *

 **The story will continue in the next season …**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	11. S02E01

**A/N: The story Lucifer bears influence on this one as they are in the same universe.**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Previously:**

 **A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how the ship works and make repairs while keeping the ship in FTL.**

 **He and his companion make a few interesting discoveries about the ship itself, its mission, its crew and its current fate.**

 **Armed with this knowledge, the two beings repaired the ship and readied to wake up the crew and tell them on heck of a story...**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 1**

Dreamless state – it still resonated weird in his mind. But that is what Rush told him – 'You go to sleep without dreaming and then you just wake up'; at least that is how he interpreted his words. It did not feel this way though. He had the sneaky suspicion the ship would try again one of its helpful programs. It did so with Tamara, it did so with him (while testing him). Still, he climbed into the pod, gave some encouraging words to Eli and was ready to close his eyes...

He hoped to open them again when their drastic, desperate plan would be completed at the doorstep of the next galaxy. That's why they went through all this trouble – the blue giant (it brought some painful experience with Dr. Park as the flash radiation blinded her), the goodbyes on Earth (through the Ancient communication stones), and the stasis pods (though one of them was broken and Eli stayed behind to try and fix it in two weeks or the power allocated for that task would expire and if continued would jeopardize their entire plan, and...)

He threw away these thoughts as he felt the darkness fast approaching. The system had activated and in mere moments he would fall asleep in a dreamless state only to wake up (hopefully) three years later. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. 'Good luck, Eli' he said and the darkness took him...

The shadow of Eli stood for a few more moments over him before moving on. Lights dimmed and the ship went into sleeping mode (more or less)...

* * *

Everett Young opened his eyes. He felt rested. Last night he returned home rather exhausted – training young officers in the fine art of command. They were somewhat promising candidates for the Stargate Program.

The fresh aroma of coffee filled the air and soon its source came to him. His wife Emily carried a tray with a pair of bagels.

"Good morning, sleepy," She greeted bending a bit to give him a kiss.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"It is Sunday and you are all mine." She replied gently kissing him again.

"Right," He smirked and kissed her back. Sundays were the quiet days. There was no talk of work there was just him and her, and mostly in the bed. He had to keep up a healthy relationship. Make things interesting, as young people would say.

Emily lit every time they had time to themselves. During the week that was close to impossible. He worked overtime all the time. The training programs were intense and required his focus now more than ever.

Ever since, General O'Neill made the Stargate Program public knowledge, things had been at first scary, then hectic, chaotic, confrontational, then there was bickering, lots and lots of bickering about who is who, whose is bigger, and so on.

At long last the politicians found a way to appease the angry mobs and opened jobs for all people in the new Stargate Program thusly dubbed Home World Space and Terrestrial Program.

Anyone could participate provided they pass the rigorous training for the entry exam. Once that is done all new recruits have to pass the skills exams that determine the candidates' aptitudes. And once that is cleared they go to their new assignments – command program, marine/terrestrial survival training, space flight and/or combat, infiltration/spy program, engineering, and so on and so forth. There were many disciplines that could be pursued.

This arrangement with the public has thus expanded the SGC's resources and allowed the build-up of a proper army, new space fighters and new ships as well as knew off world bases throughout the galaxy, the galaxies (Milky Way and Pegasus).

The Pegasus galaxy also suffered changes. The Final Solution had been a daring plan to rid that galaxy of the wraith once and for all. The plan itself, of course, did not work and it had been adjusted until it did. Currently there are no more wraiths. They had been extinct or altered back to humans (while the wraith DNA had been eradicated completely. Although it tried to adapt several times, Earth scientists found a way to deal with it permanently).

The newly freed galaxy relied now on its governing body comprised of the great powers – Geni, Travelers, Athosian, Satedan, the SGC, and a few technologically advanced people. So far everyone is cool with each other (though they do have reasons to loathe one another).

There have been a few new threats but they were not as menacing as the wraiths had been so it was more or less easy to get rid of them. One of those threats was the leftovers of the Asgardians. They still held a grudge against the SGC for stopping execute their crazy plans to strand the wraith hive ships (while stargates were blowing up across the breath of the galaxy) but the diplomatic corps had succeeded to open talks with them and it has been going on ever since.

The Milky Way had problems too despite the obvious lack of super villains. Peace was successfully brokered with the Lucian Alliance leadership (despite the few political shifts on their side). Other problems involved minor troubles with the different tribes of the Jaffa Nation.

Recently there has been a new power spotted in the outskirts of the galaxy. They were not very talkative despite several attempts. Apparently, they wanted to keep to themselves which suited the SGC, for now.

On Earth, everything was quiet too. The wars across the hot zones had subdued too. Everett guessed that the interest of the new reality was too much to resist. It gave time to the diplomatic corps to work out the different kinks and fix those problems so they do not hold Earth back.

* * *

Everett intended to enjoy his Sunday with Emily. He did not need bother with the status of the galaxy or Earth right now. Their kissing and make out session lasted the usual few hours before getting out of bed.

They had a few invitations but he had declined (mostly because they were from colleagues from work and work was something he did not want on his day off). Actually he did not want any guests at all, even his old friends. They tended to ask him questions about the topics he wanted so much to avoid during his time off.

"Honey,"

"Yes, dear,"

"The Johansen family invited us over for dinner..." Emily began.

"Honey, I don't want us to go anywhere. We can..."

"And I have accepted." Emily finished her sentence thus interrupting his growing displeased demeanour for going out with colleagues.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Everett exclaimed. He was not happy when she did that. His good mood had evaporated on the spot. He hated when she makes those decisions without his consent. "It is our day. No work, no colleagues, no nothing, peace and quiet for us. Why do you want to ruin that perfect day?"

"I don't want to ruin anything, dear. But we have been dodging them for the past few months and now it is time to say yes."

"Or you could call them back and say we are busy..."

"Sorry, I have already promised them we will go." Emily said with a firmer voice. She knew the real reason her husband resisted that invitation. He and the Mrs. Johansen were colleagues and at one point closer than Emily would have liked. However Everett had come to his senses and returned to her. Still she understood his resistance but she wanted to test him for some time and now it seemed the perfect time.

"Emily," Everett pleaded.

"No, we are going." She said adamantly. "One needs to face his own demons every now and then."

"I think the demons may have minds of their own. We may not like the outcome."

"We shall face them together as a family."

"I'm starting to think they did not invite us but rather you insisted..."

"You give me too much credit." Emily replied with a naughty smile. "Tamara came over and we talked."

"Oh, no pillow fights?"

"And then I may have suggested that as an idea. I did not know whether they'd be free or not."

"Of course not,"

"And she accepted so we are going." Emily said. "I had your tux cleaned and it is ready for tonight. You have until then to do what you want with me..." Emily trailed off. "That did not come out well."

"No, it certainly didn't but I liked the sound of it."

"Of course, you did. The Pervert colonel of the SGC would take advantage of it."

"Oh, absolutely, come here you," Everett took her in his embrace. "But I'm still mad at you for making that decision without me."

"I knew you would say no like you did."

"Why invite trouble?"

"You still have feelings for her?"

"Well, of course, I do, she is under my care..."

"I meant feelings – feelings?"

"I know what you meant." Everett put her down and became serious again. Why did she have to do this? He already apologized, humiliated himself a few times, sang a few a terrible songs, and returned to her good graces. It was just a fling, a momentary weakness (and they were in close space so something was bound to happen).

He got over Tamara quickly because he did not feel anything serious for her. It was just a fling, a deviation of hormones. But Emily would test him every now and then. She even showed once at work to check on him (it was awkward and embarrassing).

"I have no feelings for her. It was a deviation of hormones. It happens to the best of us."

"No, it happened to you."

"Oh, come on, you are not going to drill me for it all day? I can play that game too you know."

"Oh, and what do you have over me?"

"Telford,"

"Oh, come on," Emily exclaimed defensively. "That was once."

"Aha..."

"Alright then, this evening is a test for both of us."

"Both?" Everett raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean both?" He had a bad feeling.

Emily bit her lip. She wanted it to be a surprise but in the heat of the moment he surprised her and forced her to tell him more than she intended. "The Telfords will be there too."

"Who else will be there too?" Everett asked using his interrogative voice.

"No one,"

"Try again?"

"Are you? Are you interrogating me?" She looked at him. She was not angry but rather surprised of the satirical poker face he used on her.

"Maybe," He replied cautiously.

"Well, colonel, sir," Emily replied. "We can continue that interrogation in the interrogation bed but I will divulge nothing..."

"We will see..." And he chased her to the bedroom where the interrogation began anew.

* * *

The 'bed interrogation' lasted until it was time to go. Everett still did not like the idea. He thought his wife was deliberately trying to ruin his good mood and stir up some old feelings he had carefully tried to avoid.

Even at work, Everett had tried his best to be as far away as possible from Tamara so not to evoke those feelings again. But truth be told, he wanted to stay away because he knew those feelings will come back rushing and he might not control them or even worse he might not want to control them.

Waking up this morning had felt a bit different from the days before. He had a weird vibe or it was more like an undefined feeling. He could not quite shake it even in bed with Emily. And the moment she mentioned going tonight to the Johansens the feeling had increased in strength.

He would use one of the phrases young Eli Wallace used to have 'I have a bad feeling about this'. He remembered it was from some movie he had seen in the past but Everett did not remember the title. And then his thoughts became soured with the painful memory, the memory of losing Eli.

Eli Wallace had been accepted in the new program as he had succeeded to pass one of Dr. Rush's weird math problems (that he had put online to find geeks). The boy managed quickly to get under everyone's skin as he was smart (and funny, and knew tons of useless things) though he lacked experience in almost everything else but the rigorous training of the program got him into shape. And then tragedy struck...

Everett thrust head. Now was not the time to reminisce on the days of old. Now he had to put his best poker face and face another type of problem – his unresolved feelings for Tamara. As he came to think of it, he had doubts he would pass that test. One cannot simply bury and forget his feelings for someone, no matter how hard one tries but he had to try.

Tamara's husband was the other problem. He had never liked the guy. He was obnoxious and snobbish as rich a-holes go. Every time they would meet and he would open his mouth, Everett would have the sudden urge to smash something (or his face, repeatedly). Sadly, Tamara's husband was a big deal for the support of the new program, so Everett had to play his part (keep his mouth shut and his head down, and not create waves, as General O'Neill had very delicately put it once).

* * *

"Honey, we are here." Emily got him out of his thoughts. She had noticed his pensive state but attributed this to her clever test. She knew he was not pleased with the idea at all (and some of that reason was Tamara's Husband Gerald whom she found personally very attractive, educated and erudite). She often wondered how such a man would fall for Tamara (she was not something special although of course Gerald would disagree and at some point so would have her husband).

Everett disembarked and got to open the door for Emily. "You look stunning as usual," He said adding a naughty note in his voice. It made her smile. Who did not like compliments?

"You cleaned up nicely yourself, honey!"

Everett led the way up the driveway to the Johansens massive house (one of the other weird things was that Gerald had accepted Tamara's surname. Everett has always found that strange. It was not how things should be).

The Japanese garden on the left had always puzzled him. It seemed like it changed every time they would visit. And this time it was no different. It resembled a weird whirlpool like a galaxy. It had even a few stones that followed a path and though it looked weird it also seemed familiar. It was an odd contradiction.

"Here we are." Everett stopped at the front door. He was a bit hesitant to knock but he sensed Emily's grip tightening around his arm so he reached out and knocked twice, hard, on the wooden surface.

There were a few moments of silence and then footsteps came closer to the door until it was opened wide. In its frame (for a moment Everett's heart jumped in his throat, he thought he saw the face of Senior Airman Riley just before he had to smother the life out of him), stood the house's butler Ripley.

"Good evening," He greeted and gestured them to enter. He reached out and took their vests to put into the checkroom (where all the guests had put their cloaks, vests, parkas, etc). "Please follow me, Master Johansen and Mistress Johansen, will welcome you in the garden tent."

'Tent?' Everett shook head. He could never understand Gerald's desire to show off so much.

* * *

Reaching the tent, the devil came to great them (Gerald himself with his fake smile and really annoying demeanour).

"Ah, ma chère, Emily," Gerald said and kiss her hand in the annoying aristocratic French manner (and accent). Then he turned to Everett and offered a hand that he shook firmly. "And my dear friend, Colonele Youn',"

Everett bit his lip but replied courteously (though he forced the smile), "Mister Johansen,"

"Please, mon chère colonele, as I have repeatedly asked you, call me Gerald!"

"Sure, Johansen,"

Gerald laughed (completely ignoring Everett's demeanour towards him). "Please this way,"

They got under the tent where some of the other guests had arrived. As Everett suspected, the Telfords would not be the only ones the Johansens had invited. Speaking of them, he was relieved they were not here yet. Tamara however was though she was busy conversing and did not see them right away.

Just as she turned to greet them, Everett's heart jumped again in his throat. The reason was simple enough. He saw Tamara holding her belly and crying incessantly. It was obvious she had just lost her baby (no, not just her baby – his – no their baby). And then the flash was gone as it had appeared.

Tamara greeted them both and they got to the table to get some drinks (well Everett did as he needed it).

"I propose a toast." Gerald raised his glass and said (Everett got again a weird vibe and saw for a moment the shape of the words uttered just a few moments later). "It is the destiny who brought us together..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	12. S02E02

**A/N: The story Lucifer bears influence on this one and they are in the same universe.**

 **A/N1: The chapters to follow will follow different people from the expedition and their experiences in the dreamless state before converging together and finally waking up...**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Colonel Young went into stasis and woke up in his bed (in his own house – completely unaware of his true reality) next to his wife Emily.**

 **They had some naughty time together before Emily informed him they were to visit the Johansens (and that brought some long forgotten feelings back to the surface).**

 **Everett had to reminisce on the days (of old and of the new old) till reaching the conclusion it was a bad idea but Emily was adamant they go.**

 **Reaching the house, some weird flashes jump into Everett's eyes, but quickly disappear...**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 2**

The last thing Master Sergeant Ronald Grier remembered before entering the stasis pod was the face of his commanding officer Colonel Young. He, Rush and Eli had convinced everyone that this is the best option they had to survive – stasis – a dreamless state. It was to last 3 years and then their problems would be gone. 'Where have I heard that before?' Ronald had thought at the time.

Ronald had no problem with their solution. He was a soldier, a good soldier that followed his commanding officer's decisions without questioning them too much. Sure they were times he had some doubts but Colonel Young had held his ground and his decisions had been justified, military speaking. That did not make them very popular though. But that was the burden of command.

He had though his problems with command. Before they ended up on the Destiny he was facing court martial offense for assaulting a senior officer – Colonel Telford. In Ron's opinion the man was a jackass and he deserved everything that had happened. The only person onboard Destiny that shared the same opinion was Dr. Rush. Ron did not like him either as he had led a revolt against the military command in the past...

Actually Ron did not like most people onboard the Destiny. The only people he succeeded to bond to, were Lt. Matthew Scott, his girlfriend Chloe Armstrong, and Dr. Lisa Park, who went blind when they went to refuel inside a blue giant, and strangely enough he developed a respect for Camile Wray when they were stranded in Home World Command that was bombed by the Lucian Alliance.

Life onboard the ship was like an extended version of the survival training of the SGC with elements of unpleasant surprises (the weird telepathic aliens that abducted and genetically modified Chloe Armstrong and who apparently were interested only in the sip). Anyway the last two years had been very hectic and weird. But he did his duty to the best of his abilities (despite several times when his confidence had been shot to pieces) and perhaps proved his worth to Colonel Young.

Still, if they ever returned to Earth (unless dying before that or growing too damn old), he would have to face his court marshalling. He did get into an altercation with the jackass and he would have to pay the prize for that (like every other good soldier in his place would do).

Now, the door before him finally closed. He heard the pod come to life and sensed the sudden shift in temperature. He felt his body drift away. It was time to sleep now. He would close his eyes and when he opens them again 3 years would have passed (though for him it would be like a day or a moment). He closed his eyes to ease the process and darkness fell all around him...he was in the dreamless state...

* * *

"Lt. Colonel, Lt. Colonel!"

Ron felt someone frantically shaking him and that forced his eyes open. He did not recognize the face that stood above and then he felt the very unpleasant effects of dizziness. He attempted to stand up but rather unsuccessfully.

He focused his thoughts and slowly everything started to take shape. His momentary disorientation passed.

"Are you alright, sir? Sir!"

It was the same face that he now recognized Master Sergeant John Lithgow, his second in command. Still for a moment, the face looked like someone else. He believed it belonged to Senior Airman Riley (whom he had met somewhere).

"Sir? Can you stand up?"

"Of course, I can, MSgt." Ron said and sat up. Standing up proved a bit difficult, when he sensed a piercing pain coursing through his right hip. "Ok, I might need you to get me up!"

"Sure thing, sir." MSgt Lithgow said and helped his commanding officer to stand up. Just as they were to leave, a bundle of grass and dirt flew in their direction when a shell exploded nearby and they had to hit the ground again.

"What's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

"Would I be asking otherwise?"

"We were ambushed by the Lucian Alliance and cut off from the gate." John explained as they succeeded to get up. "Lean on me, sir!" Ron obliged and they got moving.

"What happened to me?"

John looked at his commanding officer with growing concern. It was justified as there was blood on his face. "You went ahead to try and commandeer a shuttle but I guess one of the bombs must hit near you. When you failed to report, I came to look for you. Luckily I found you."

"Yeah, lucky me," Ron said.

"We succeeded to commandeer an Alkesh. And it is where we are going."

"How's the battle going?"

"Badly, we are losing." John replied. "We are almost there."

"Do you have contact with any of the other units?"

"We heard only from Major Scott's unit. They have barricaded themselves in some mountain fort..."

"We have to go and get them."

"We will as soon as the Doc takes a look at you."

"The others are important too."

"Yes, sir, but we need you too. Besides Major Scott can hold them off until we arrive."

"No other units?"

"They are either out of range or have no radios, or they are..." John did not finish that sentence. Truthfully he did not want to. They had suffered enough through this weird campaign.

* * *

Ron remembered now. The Lucian Alliance had become bolder attacking Earth outposts throughout the breath of three galaxies. Earth Command still believed they had some issues to work out. But Ron knew better, one doesn't negotiate with warlords, one kills them.

Their current leader Simeon was a fanatic who hated Earth in his guts. All negations with him had proved pointless and all teams sent to negotiate never returned either. They had recently got the intel (from someone in Simeon's inside circle) to the whereabouts of their missing diplomats and naturally Earth Command sent several teams (Ron's team being one of them) to recover them.

Instead, they marched straight into a trap. It was not the first time they had done something like that and it won't be the last. The commander of the whole operation, General Carter believed they could still pull it off. So they divided all their teams thus hoping that would divide the enemy's forces as well.

And it worked but up to a point. As it turned out, Simeon was also very paranoid so he had left a legion of reserves. When the SGC teams broke through his lines and nearly got the job done, he unleashed the Alkesh bombers that bombed everything (his troops alongside the SGC teams) and then he released his reserves. Well, it was a sound tactic. Every smart general keeps reserves.

And this is where that left Ron and his team. They were cut off from the gate so they had to seek alternative transport. Ron went to scout ahead while his team (along some of the rescued diplomats) stayed behind.

He had just reached the grassy ridge when several Alkesh passed by his position and unleashed hell. Ron had to run fast but apparently not as fast as he thought because a bomb had fallen nearby and the blast wave hit him and he had lost consciousness until his second in command had found him.

* * *

They reached the commandeered Alkesh that de-cloaked before them.

"Oh, thank the Gods, you found him."

"Yeah, whatever! Take a look at him, Doc. He seemed a bit off when I woke him up." John said and put down Ron.

"Open wide," The unit Doctor, Captain Groves, commanded and Ron promptly obeyed. "Follow my finger, left and then right, good...now look at the light."

"Well,"

"He'll live. He has a mild concussion." Captain Groves said. "But I do have to ask you, sir, to remain still and on the ground for now."

"Like this will keep me down..."

"I'm sorry, sir, but as a medical officer I can and I am overruling you. This is an order Lt. Colonel Grier. Sit tight."

"Sure thing, Doc." Ron was not particularly happy about it but understood why. He needed to be in top condition but mostly he needed to save his strength should the occasion arise. "Any contact with other teams?"

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant Markovic replied. "We heard from General Carter."

"Where is the good general?"

"Well she and her team are stuck on the West Ridge. It is mostly forest and difficult for the bombers to...do their thing."

"How many diplomats did we rescue?"

"Almost everyone, at least, this was the information before all hell broke loose." Markovic said. He was the communication geek in the group and could MacGyver anything to make a radio. "Right now, we have four in the back plus those saved by Lt Scott's team in that mountain base. I think he said they were a dozen or so."

"And General Carter's?" John asked.

"I think she said she had another six."

"That brings them to what...half of the hostages? What has he done with the rest?"

"Let's not assume the worst, MSgt." Captain Groves said.

"I suppose the others are either not here or the worst." Lt. Markovic said.

"Or we haven't found them," MSgt Lithgow suggested.

"This doesn't exclude the part of being..."

"We got the point, Lt." Ron interrupted. "Can this thing fly?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Where do you want us to go, sir?" MSgt Lithgow asked.

"We need to make contact with Earth." Ron replied.

"Sir, I'm sure by now they have figured out we are in deep shit. And so they will send a MALP or a reconnaissance drone and find out our little mess and then they will shut the gate and send no one else."

"It is possible, Grimm Master." Ron said. "But they will send a ship as reinforcement."

"And we all know how long that will take – three weeks."

"Lithgow, I have never pictured you as walking Doom-clock pessimist."

"It is not pessimism, sir, it is pure realism." Lithgow replied. "We are 3 million light years away from home."

"They will take that Z thing and be here within three four days tops."

"I doubt Earth Strategic Command will agree to send another ship."

"They will." Ron affirmed. "There is too much at stake."

"If you say so, sir,"

"Still, we need to get in orbit. It is as you said MSgt: we have to ensure there are no more surprises."

"Yes, sir," Lithgow said and occupied the pilot's seat. "Alright then Lt, let's get this bucket in the air."

* * *

The Alkesh's engines roared and the ship took off and headed straight for low orbit.

"Don't forget to cloak the ship," Ron reminded.

They engaged the cloak as they reached the upper atmosphere. The sight when they finally reached orbit was not pretty. There were four Ha'Tak class vessels spread in attack formation.

"Well that's not good." Lithgow observed. "Orders, sir!"

Ron remained pensive. The situation was not good at all. Still, there was no sign of the USS Hammond either. He knew for a fact that General Carter had come with it. So where was it?

"Do you pick up the Hammond?"

"No, sir," Lithgow replied. He rechecked the instruments but there was no sign of that ship.

"So where the hell is it?"

"It is possible they picked up the Ha'Taks and cloaked or hid or worse..." Lt Markovic supposed.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet." Ron said. He did not want his or their hope to fade away. He resented the lieutenant's grim view of the universe although it was a legitimate possibility. Still, he could not see any wreckage, so there was still hope. "No wreckage, right MSgt?"

"None that I can pick up." Lithgow shared as he examined the instruments again.

"Good, so the Hammond is somewhere. We just need to find it and level the plainfield."

"Sir, even if we had the Hammond, we are no match for four of those ships."

"No, we are not, but we can use the Hammond to beam our people up and then jump to hyperspace before our friends here have the chance to stop us."

Ron stood up.

"Lt. Colonel, what do you think you are doing?" Captain Groves protested.

"Doc, get me to the controls,"

"Colonel, you have to rest..."

"And I will as soon as we find the Hammond." Ron replied.

"Alright," Captain Groves ceded and helped Ron to the pilot's seat that MSgt vacated just moments ago.

* * *

Ro took the ship for a good look around the Ha'Taks and found no signs of wreckage. So far, they were not picked up and that was good. He went even further outside the planet's perimeter and still nothing.

There was always the possibility the Hammond is cloaked but he somehow doubted it. He scanned space all around them but there was nothing to be found. He believe the Hammond's most logical course of action were to jump to hyperspace and then return but there may not have been time or they could have had other orders.

So, if their orders were stay where will they hide? Ron hoped his assumption was correct and then spotted something promising. It was a small nebula (more like a small star dust cloud). It was barely enough to hide a ship, the size of the Hammond.

He directed the ship inside flying very slowly. He suspected the Hammond would be cloaked so he did not to collide with it. Otherwise that would be one hell of paperwork.

"Lt Markovic, get the GDO for the Hammond's outer doors."

"You mean hangar bay doors?"

"Yes, those,"

"Sure," Markovic said and got what was needed. "Now what?"

"Start sending the signal and let us all pray."

Ron flew carefully forwards changing position every now and then. He had begun to think he might have been wrong but fortune favours the bold. On the last pass he made, something did happen.

"Sir, over there!" MSgt Lithgow pointed.

"I see it." Ron said relieved and turned the ship around.

The hangar bay doors had opened and Ron drove the ship in. "Close them!" He ordered as he began landing the ship.

The outer door closed and darkness befell them. "Someone find the lights!" The Alk'esh shot light around itself. "Markovic, see if you can access the ship's systems and have to power up, at least here in the bay!"

The good lieutenant obeyed the order and soon got access to the ship. The preliminary search showed that there was no one onboard and the ship maintained low power and the cloak, waiting for remote orders. He secured the hangar bay and pumped in some air and pressure by raising the outer shields.

"We are good, sir." Markovic announced. "Bay is pressurized."

"Excellent," Ron exclaimed. "Doc, you will help me get to the med bay and the rest of you will go to engineering and the bridge, and will get the ship ready."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Captain Groves got Ron to the medical facility. He had hard time though doing so as Ron experienced some unexpected pain around the liver area. He put him under the scanner and discovered he had internal bleeding. Hopefully it was something he could easily correct.

"I will give you a sedative, sir."

"Not yet, first secure the ship, and then you can enjoy yourself, Doctor."

"Sure," Captain Groves nodded and got to prepare for surgery. His commanding officer needed immediate action otherwise he might die.

In the meantime, Ron explored all areas of his body where it hurt. And while he did that he experienced the second weird vision. He saw a woman, very familiar to him, near Captain Groves, putting on her surgery gloves. She gave him a smile and uttered: 'You are very brave for offering a liver to save Dr. Volker's life. Thank you Ronald...'

Ron closed and opened eyes. He must have started to hallucinate. It was never a good sign but the vision was not over though it was a different one. He was on some kind of ship and seemed to be flying towards another one, a bigger one and it looked awfully familiar... it resembled a large chevron...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	13. S02E03

**A/N: There is a purpose to these 'dreamless state' sequences. So please be patient!**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Master Sergeant Greer goes into Stasis having reflected on some past thoughts.**

 **When he opens his eyes he is on some world 3 millions lights years from home and under attack from the Lucian Alliance. With the help of his teammates (of which he is their leader) they use a hijacked Alkesh to find the USS Hammond so they can use it to beam their people to safety and head home.**

 **MSgt. Greer located the Hammond left in a small nebula and boards the ship. There he experiences some weird visions (while his medical officer prepares to save his life)...**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 3**

Varro entered the stasis pods with the first group. He volunteered as there was nothing else he could do to help. He was pleased that the next three years he will spend in a dreamless state so he can finally get some rest.

Their lives had become quite hectic since they met with this galaxy's villains. They were an alien race of robots (once created to protect) that has taken hold of this galaxy and most unfortunately they guarded now every single stargate and yellow sun along Destiny's path.

The resident math geek Eli Wallace had come up with a desperate plan to overcome this problem. They all had to go to sleep and ride this galaxy out until the next. And since, most of the crew were from Earth they will contact their loved ones and say goodbye while Varro and his people could not have this luxury hence they were the first group to sleep.

Varro said his goodbye with Lt Johansen and Colonel Young. Both had come to trust him despite his initial hostility towards them (well the Alliance's hostility). He formed a bond with Lt. Johansen when he first arrived on the ship. She was the first to trust him and as she was bound to Colonel Young (other than being his subordinate) Varro managed to earn his trust and roam freely onboard Destiny and slowly become part of the crew.

Now in the pod, he was ready to finally get some well deserved rest.

"See you in three years, Colonel!"

Colonel Young only nodded but there was no need for words. The two men understood each other well. The look in their eyes said everything that needed be said (yeah, I know how it sounds but it isn't that kind of story).

Varro saw the front door close. He sensed the machine kicking in. He saw the motion that activated the stasis period and in that moment darkness fell all around him...see you in three years... those last words resonated in his mind and the stasis period had begun...

* * *

Waking up, Varro noticed the sun has already risen above the mountain peaks. It was a beautiful morning and he enjoyed the view – long fields under the green ridge as far as the eye could see.

This sight was mesmerizing every single day. It was part of the farm, his farm, well almost his. He shared it with his brother's family. They worked together on its crop fields. Selling the crops to other worlds in need and bringing food to his table was just part of the routine but it gave him a sense of satisfaction.

The farm was located forty clicks away from the Chapa Eye. And life was good, well except last year. The yield was not that great and the warlord to whom he usually sells was not very pleased. Actually he was pissed and made an example of Varro's father. He did not kill him but he might as well have.

Ever since the fall of the Goa'uld and the first leadership of the Lucian Alliance, life on peaceful worlds such as his has come to a brutal end. Opportunistic warlords have come to fill the void and exert their rule with absolute firmness.

The only ones that did not suffer much of their wrath were the farmers (without whom the warlords' empire would crumble). Still, they were not exactly gentle with them either. Failure to deliver the proper yield resulted in punishments (people get most often sent to the naquada mines and that is a sentence worse than death).

Varro stood up and put his clothes on rather briskly. Today was an important day – harvest day. He hoped only the yield would be better than last year so what is left of his family would not suffer another irreplaceable loss.

"Good morning," He greeted as he went downstairs.

His sister-in-law had prepared a simple breakfast (these days it was always simple. If Varro did not better, he would have said she found pleasure terrorizing the men in the house with a stew of proteins as it had a greyish look).

"Good," She replied in her simple dry manner.

Sometimes Varro wondered if there was life in her at all. Her life, of course, has not been an easy one. She had suffered much more at the hands of the newest warlords. His brother barely got her out of her last employment. But ever since, a smile was a luxury she did not display. Varro would catch her from time to time practice in front of the mirror.

Life was hard now. There were a few pleasures left that no one could take away from them...

"Good morning, Varro."

It was his brother Veer. He smiled more than his wife but at times the competition between the two was a close call.

"Veer," Varro was ready for the day to begin, mostly outside of the house, where there would be less depressiveness.

"I have to get to the south pasture by noon." Veer announced earning a look from Varro basically saying 'what for'. "We need the wheel and I convinced Mellor to give to us."

"If you did then why didn't Mellor bring it here?" Varro asked. The excuse his brother used was less than believable. He had a feeling he had made a bargain well over his head. His brother had such tendencies every now and then.

"He needs help to bring it here, brother." Veer replied hoping he had deflected his brother's growing suspicions. "And since we are going to use it, I have to be there to take it."

Varro found the logic in the words but that did not mean he believed his brother. There was something else in play. He knew him all too well. He had definitely made a bargain for something.

"Do you need help?" Varro asked.

"No, I can handle it."

"Ok, I will start without you." Varro replied. "But be here as soon as you can. You know I can't do this alone, don't you, little brother?"

"Of course, brother," Veer said. "You will see the wheel will solve our problems."

"I hope so."

"Well, then, I must be off. See you in a couple of hours, brother." Veer left.

Varro considered following him and he would have if it was any other day but today was way too important. He only hoped Veer wouldn't get himself into much trouble. He had a feeling it was something shady, he and Mellor would do but he also wanted to believe that his brother had learnt the hard way few of the lessons of life.

Varro finished the simple meal. Veer's wife cleaned after him with her usual indifference. He wanted to say something to cheer her up but gave up. He had tried to do so in the past with disastrous results. He did not want to go through that again.

He only gave her a thankful look and got out. He went to fetch his instruments and headed to the fields with his cart. He felt the sun's warmth as he rode to the nearest field. Reaching it, he began his work.

* * *

The day reached noon. Varro was covered in sweat but continued his hard work. He had managed to go through a quarter of the field. It was going to be a long day. He stopped to quench his thirst. He took out his canteen and poured the water down his throat. Just as he was to resume he noticed a small dot on the horizon.

"Now who is that?" He wondered out loud. Still whoever that was, was still far away so he continued working.

The dot grew in the size of a man but it was not his brother's. It was too early to be Veer. Varro narrowed his gaze and soon recognized him. It was one of his neighbours – Smiles. Everyone called him that as he was an incessant well of cheers and smiles.

Varro wondered though why Smiles had come, on foot no less. Smiles preferred transport was a small and noisy vehicle he claimed to have borrowed from the Tau'ri. Varro never believed that story but then nobody is perfect.

There were many stories told about Smiles and the origin of some of his weird trinkets. The Tau'ri was the usual excuse. He had always found it difficult to believe that the Tau'ri leave these things behind so opportunists such as Smiles could profit from them. Varro believed Smiles was a crazed inventor that enjoyed tinkering with junk and then create some myth about its origins.

"Good morning, Varro." Smiles greeted as he drew closer.

"It is already noon, Smiles." Varro replied wondering if Smiles did not get sunstroke on the way here.

"Ah, it is noon here but it is morning somewhere, my dear Varro." Smiles said with a beaming smile.

"Whatever!" Varro said more to himself than to Smiles, and added. "What brings you here, Smiles?"

"I come with the tidings, my friend." Smiles replied with a mysterious smile and his usual cryptic way. Varro had gotten used to Smiles' quirkiness. His thoughts unravelled slowly and Varro had the feeling he enjoyed creating the vibe of mystery around every single stupid motive the man had had over the years when visiting.

"Of course, you do!" Varro replied and refocused his efforts back to his work.

Smiles did not elaborate further but kept cutting the distance between them. His cheerful demeanour was infectious at times. But today's visit was not one of joy. Smiles simply did not want to spoil his friend's good day but he had to.

"The crystal ball has spoken to me."

It was Smiles way of announcing a rumour or news he had overheard in some tavern. Varro kept working waiting patiently for whatever it was.

"Dar..." Smiles stopped himself. He wanted his friend's day to bring at least something positive or was it his charming personality that did. Regardless, he continued. "Do you want some help with that?"

Varro stopped working and looked at him stupefied. He must have misheard. "What?"

"Did you want some help?" Smiles repeated. "By the looks of it, you need it!"

"Are you sure?" Varro asked slightly concerned. He has never seen Smiles work on a field. He considered he must have at some point in his life but given his lifestyle it was somewhat difficult to imagine.

"Sure," Smiles nodded. "Pass me the cutters, farm boy."

"Alright," Varro said and did.

* * *

And the work proceeded much faster. Varro was pleasantly surprised of Smiles' efficiency but still wondered why he had come. When an action or behaviour is outside of its standard parameters, this is the time to be cautious. It was something his father used to say. Still the two succeeded to complete two fields before the sun had begun to set.

The good thing was that the yield was definitely better than that of last year. Varro was pleased with what he would be able to accomplish this year. Another few days and he would deliver a wealthy bounty to the local warlord and get well paid.

The one thing, well two things, that bothered him were Smiles and his brother. The latter has not yet returned and Varro was getting worried. It was unlike his brother not to call at least. His mind began going through the motions of what could have gone wrong or what his brother actually wanted to do (whatever it is without calling home and be bothered by one of Varro's lectures of propriety).

The other thing was Smiles' unusual behavior. It was not unlike Smiles to help out every now and then but today he was very different. It almost felt like Smiles was a different person altogether. Varro could still feel the weirdness of his neighbour but there was some other driving force behind his actions.

"Family is important, Varro." Smiles suddenly said and Varro frowned at once.

"I...yes it is." Varro said cautiously. He wondered where Smiles would be taking their conversation.

"The most important job is to keep them safe. " Smiles continued with weirdly serious voice.

Varro was now on edge. It was so unusual for Smiles to speak this way. "Yes, it is..."

"The tide has changed direction, Varro. For some the light of day has gone for others is yet to be seen..."

"What are you saying?" Varro did not understand. "Has something happened to Veer?"

"No, not yet, anyway,"

"What? And you are telling this NOW?"

"Oh, no, it is the bad you are thinking of although I suspect you'd wish it were." Smiles replied with growing mystery in his voice.

"Smiles, you do not make any sense!"

"I suppose I don't." Smiles said. "I came to spend the day with you before everything changes. I suppose it brings me some comfort to see you smile again. I haven't seen you do that in a while. And I suppose you wouldn't be smiling for a long time..."

Varro got near Smiles, took him by the shoulders, and shook him up. "Smiles, what the hell are you saying?"

Smiles looked at him. "They are coming, Varro."

"Who's coming and why?"

"Don't worry, it will make some sense afterwards when the hurt lessens and believe me it will. Everything in the universe hurts in one way or another although some actions are justified, some are even deserved (mine is). Whenever it gets too much, my friend, close your eyes and come back here on this day, the day filled hope and no care in the world..."

Smiles suddenly moved away with a brisk walk leaving Varro pretty perplexed. He wondered, worse he tried to understand this weird conversation but it made no sense to him. The sudden noise in the sky took him off his thoughts.

* * *

Varro looked up and saw an Alk'esh heading towards the house. His heart leapt in his throat – Veer's wife. He took the cart and sped towards the house. Despite her weirdness, she was still his sister-in-law. One doesn't get to choose his family.

He arrived just in time to see the occupants of the Alk'esh disembark. They noticed him and gestured him with their weapons to come closer. Varro obeyed promptly.

"Varro of the West Hills," A woman, as tall as him, spoke. "You are conscripted into the army of the Lucian Alliance..."

"I'm sorry – what?"

Varro did not get the answer he hoped for instead he got hit in the guts taking out his breath and he was on his knees.

The woman raised a hand and the man that put Varro down stopped his assault. "And into my unit," She continued as though she had not been interrupted. "I am Commander Keeva."

"Get up," The man who assaulted him hissed.

"Let him be, Simeon." Commander Keeva commanded and offered a hand that Varro did not appreciate or accept. He got up on his own bringing a smile to Keeva. He would make an excellent soldier once trained. She liked his spirit.

"Go get the wench," Simeon barked at some of the soldiers.

Varro, as Keeva had predicted, attempted to stop them. She smiled – poor man. He did not know the full extent of his predicament. Simeon got to beat him but she stopped him yet again.

"That was foolish." She said. "Brave but foolish and completely unnecessary,"

"I don't understand." Varro said.

"We have not come to harm her. She is part of the deal your brother made with us..."

"My brother...?" Varro still did not understand.

"Yes, your brother, he made a deal with us. He and she go free, and you, you pay his debts with your life's service to the Lucian Alliance."

"What?" Varro whispered with disbelief.

"I would say I made the better bargain." Keeva said. "I got the better brother. I doubt yours would survive our training. He seemed somewhat of a whine baby. Welcome to the Lucian Alliance, Varro of the West Hills..."

Varro stood thunderstriken. His mind had not yet caught up with what that woman had said.

"Take him!" Commander Keeva commanded and Simeon obliged.

"Come on, good brother," Simeon said a great deal of sarcasm and mockery.

Varro hated that man almost immediately but his mind still processed what has happened. His brother, his own brother had sold him to a life service with the Lucian Alliance. And Smiles knew of it and came to cheer him up. He knew there was nothing he could do to alter his fate so he chose to help him in the only way he knew how – with cheer and hope...

* * *

The Alkesh rose from the ground and flew over the fields as though to give Varro one last look at them. At the edge of the forest, Varro spotted Smiles who waved at him and for a moment, he could swear seeing his eyes glow, no, not glow but be weirdly shining in yellow, almost golden light. And the Alkesh sped upwards taking him to a new life, one he did not want but got thanks to his own flesh and blood...

As the Alkesh became a dot in the sky, Smiles' eyes shone in golden light. "Until we meet again – Varro, soldier of Destiny..."

Weirdly enough, Varro heard those words and wondered of their meaning for a long time until the day he wondered no longer...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	14. S02E04

**A/N: The chapters will become increasingly connected. Some of the people in stasis are more connected and aware of what is happening then the rest but all have a role to play.**

 **It will be at the start of Season 3 when Colonel Young and Diablo will meet face to face but until then please be patient. This season has a purpose.**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews. Keep reading and liking and if able review.**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Varro is among the first to go in stasis. After clarifying the reasons for everything so far Varro falls asleep in the dreamless state...**

 **He wakes up in his farm on his home world back in the Milky Way galaxy. He remembers how it was and what he felt.**

 **He also remembers the day when he was conscripted in the ranks of the Lucian Alliance as this day was one of the worst in his life but also one of the best. A not so far neighbours came to cheer him up and warn him of what was coming his way.**

 **Just as Varro was taken away, he could have sworn seeing his neighbour in a new light and one who called him – Soldier of Destiny.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 4**

Lt. Tamara Johansen was apprehensive and also relieved to enter her stasis pod. But the whirlpool of thoughts was still very strong. She knew she had just a little over three years of normal life before her genetic disorder catches up. It was not pleasant having this knowledge and to a point she wished she never found out.

Part of her wished they never wake up. It was the only way she would stay herself. Sadly she had seen the footage and ever since she had nightmares. She had not confined in anyone about this. She did not want to worry them more than necessary. She was certain Everett would want to console her somehow but there was nothing she could do.

Her only hope had been the Novas fleet but finding them was not possible. Even those from Earth could not help her as they had not devised yet a way to send them help. It seemed hopeless and she had come to accept that. She did not want to give up hope but there was nothing she could do to prevent the advance of the disease.

So the only thing she could do is given in, and she could live her life as fully as possible until it catches up with her and then she would ask Everett, though she was certain he would be against it, to end her misery. They will all be against it but she was truly scared of going through that agony. It was the only way.

The stasis door closed and she saw for the last time Everett's face. There was concern on it as she had been somewhat cold and distant lately. She was sure though he did not take it personally. Learning one had a genetic disorder with very real and absolute chance of dying was not pleasant. She sensed the darkness around her and then all light went away...

* * *

Light came into view again even through her eyelids. Her eyes flew wide open. There was something odd though as she was definitely not home. There was no door nowhere around her and she was not in upright position but rather horizontal.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She stood up slowly. Her eyes got used to the environment around her. The brightness of the light subdued. She was definitely in a room, but a room with no door. It was perfectly square though.

She sought the source of the light but it seemed it emanated from everywhere. "No lamps," She made this observation out loud so to be certain if she could still speak. "No windows either. Where the hell am I?" But there was no answer.

She stood on some form of bed with four posters. Its materials felt more different than anything else she had ever touched thus she could not determine what it is. She stood up right now and let her legs touch the surface on which the bed stood. The sensation was weird. It felt solid and not at the same time. She wondered if it would support her weight.

She grabbed the bed with one hand and then slowly stood up. The floor surprisingly held her weight and she did not sink or fall as she were half expecting. She made a few steps while still holding bed. Walking on the floor made small waves of bright light.

"Where am I?" She was definitely not on the ship. The ship – she wondered if this wasn't one of its way to her mind occupied as it did last time. But – that should not be possible. They entered stasis and stasis is a dreamless state. Or is it?

Weirdly enough she felt fully awake and yet could not sense her body. Was she inside her own mind or someone else's? If it was the former then she definitely had issues. She could not fathom to imagine such a weird place. If it were the latter however, this was far more troubling.

Could be the aliens who constructed that Solar system and brought their lost friends back to them however short their stay had been? Were they experimenting on her now? They certainly seemed advanced enough for that though they knew nothing of human physiology otherwise the others would have been better.

Still, the reasons they chose to get in stasis could be the reason for her current predicament though she somehow doubted the machines would engage in such ways. They had done everything in their power to destroy them. Weird? The ancient civilisation built them to bring peace and an end to a war instead they pacified everyone including their creators. But then again so did the Replicators with their creators – the Ancients. Only the Ancients found a way to get rid of the Replicators and while they themselves could not defeat them their heirs – the human race finished the job.

* * *

Just as she contemplated she noticed a change in the walls surrounding her. She blinked and closed her eyes. She opened them hoping the weirdness had gone but it was still there and gaining strength. The walls had begun to emit light.

At first it is pleasant. The nuances of the light moved in waves and splashed with each other once they met. It was a beautiful display. But the intensity soon grew. The light became more intense and waves' splash created a greater explosion of light.

Tamara moved to the walls and touched them. It was a weird sensation that she could not quite describe. She wanted to say it was a kind of electricity but it was more than that. And touching the waves also felt weird. The warmth the light emitted also grew in strength and at one point removed her hand as it had become very hot.

She instinctively moved away. The light's intensity grew to new heights and it became more and more difficult to look at it. The emitted heat after the splash also had become a problem as she felt the humidity increasing.

It was difficult to breathe now and it was also very, very hot. The light reached new levels and when the waves splashed again she had to shield her eyes. She had hoped this was the last level but she was wrong as the next splash of light was so intense that she could see even through her closed eyelids. And then all of a sudden the light was snuffed out. The heat dialled down and the temperature returned to normal.

This did not last long though as the waves reappeared but this time they went in opposite direction. Soon Tamara felt the decrease of the temperature. And with each splash it continued to go down. It was once again difficult to breathe but it had also become increasingly cold.

Tamara sought something to cover herself with or warm herself up but there was nothing. The improvised bed's sheets did not bulge. The only thing she could do is walk in circles to keep her body warmth and her blood circulating. She knew that if the temperature dropped any further she would go into hypothermic shock and then she will die.

And unfortunately this is exactly what happened. The temperature dropped drastically and it became so freaking cold she could barely move or draw breath. Death was nigh. There was no running away from that.

And just like that the coldness vanished.

* * *

Tamara started to feel like a guinea pig in a cage. First, it was a show of light, then the light intensified and then it was coldness. It was like someone or something was testing her limitations and resistance to light, warmth and coldness.

And as she wondered what the next test would be, loud and disconnected sounds filled the room forcing her to put her hands around her ears hoping to minimize the loudness. Of course it did not work. Tamara fell to the ground and her own scream of desperation died into the loud noise that had filled the room.

This time the test lasted longer. She had begun to lose sensation of everything. The sound was so powerful she doubted she would ever hear again. She could not hear herself now even though she belted out all the air of her lungs into a healthy scream. And again just as a fluke the noise disappeared.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Tamara shouted but there was no answer other than the complete silence of the surrounding walls. She staggered back to her feet and approached the wall. She banged on it and repeated the questions. She was not hoping for an answer and she did not get one either.

In the next several hours or days nothing happened. This got Tamara thinking though. If it had been hours then she was ok but if had been days that was bad and weird. It was so as she did not feel thirst or hunger. And if she felt no need for these two basic needs then this place was not real. She was still on the ship, in the stasis pod. This gave her comfort and hope. Whatever happens now cannot harm her (or so she thought).

"Come on! Is this the best you've got?"

She must have struck some nerve on her captor as there was immediate response. The walls lost coherence for a moment before reforming. While Tamara wondered if its significance, the walls lost their beautiful neutral whitely colour and became black and red.

"Wha...?" Tamara did not finish her question. Instead she stepped back instinctively trying to find some protection from the sudden appearance of oily tentacles that protruded from the walls. They slid towards her slowly. Tamara while imagining that these things were not real could not help but shiver.

"No, no, no!" Tamara exclaimed, her fear climbing as the tentacles grew closer to her. "Don't you dare touch me..." She screamed what she feared would happen happened. The tentacles reached her and began reeling her in their embrace. It was very disgusting not to mention they smelt of decay and death.

Her body contorted as she wriggled under them. She attempted to escape their embrace but did not succeed. She feared this was the end and then...the weirdest of all sensation made her jump off her feet.

* * *

All of a sudden she felt her body being upright as it was in the stasis pod. It was not moving as she was under the power of stasis and yet she could feel her body. She could notice her hands had wriggled in pain and terror. But this was not what she felt weird.

She felt someone next to her. There was a prickling sensation which she recognized as a needle. She felt her blood pulled out of her veins. Tamara's screamed in terror as she tried to push away the intruder...

And all of a sudden the fear she felt melted away. The body warmth of the intruder coerced through her pushing away the tentacles that retreated back to the walls. Strangely enough she felt the intruder's strength and was flabbergasted of its intensity.

The walls around her returned to the normal white though it soon dissipated and then she became even more surprised than before. The walls had become transparent and behind there were stars, hundreds and hundreds of millions (maybe more, maybe much more) of stars clustered together. She had never seen such concentration of stars.

A path formed from her circular confinement and her eyes followed it through the labyrinth of star forests. At certain places the path stopped and a planet would appear or a nebula, or a black hole, or a solar system, or even a galaxy, or it would simply slow down in the middle of nothing.

* * *

Tamara wondered of its significance. She wondered why this weird place would show her all these, whatever it was. She did remember though it started to happen right the intruder who was next to her body...her body. Her body was in the stasis pod. No one else could be there as there was no place for anyone else.

This realization came as a revelation that there was someone aboard their ship, someone else. She knew that as all her friends and colleagues were in stasis so it couldn't be one of them so, it had to be someone else, someone new. Someone had boarded their ship and was with her in the stasis pod. But it did not feel like stasis had been shut down. No, she was still in stasis and in the stasis pod. So how could this being be with her in the stasis pod? And why for the love of god was it drawing her blood? Was it doing it to everyone or just her?

But if this being was an intruder on the ship then why would his strength push away the staff of nightmare of this place, wherever it was. She had no answer for this curious contradiction that made her realize the intruder on the ship and the terrors in this place were two separate entities (probably unaware of each other).

She still felt the connection with her body. She had to leave a sign or a message. But though she could feel it she had no control over it. There was no way to do what she intended to do.

The path continued to move through the maze of stars until it stopped and this attracted Tamara's attention. It stood still before a cloud of energized golden particles that soon separated and a passage way was revealed.

On the other side, she saw a silhouette that belonged, hopefully, to the being that has been testing her (/tormenting her).

"What are you?" Tamara asked though she was not sure the being could hear from such a distance but she was wrong.

The being did hear her but did not pay attention to her. Tamara noticed it seemed to talk to someone else. She clearly felt the warmth of the intruder in the stasis pod leave her and then the words of the far out being. Those words surprised and scared her and made her wonder once again where she was, what this being was and what did it want: 'Until we meet again – Varro, soldier of Destiny...'

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	15. S02E05

**Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Lt. Tamara Johansen was relieved to enter her stasis pod. It meant postponing her genetic illness. She also had several emotional issues to work on.**

 **Opening her eyes she found herself in a weird environment and it first it was pleasant but then it wasn't.**

 **Different things happened forcing her to assume someone or something had been testing her and she definitely did not find the place pleasant.**

 **The other thing that became clear was that they were not alone on the Destiny. Tamara felt the presence of someone next to her and his strength pushed the nightmares she had in this weird place away.**

 **At the end of the test, the place she was in cleared, and she could see a path taking her through millions of stars until the path opened on some world where she could hear her captor say: 'Until we meet again – Varro, soldier of Destiny...' And she wondered where she was once again...**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 5**

Camille Wray entered her pod and the door closed. Soon she felt the stasis field and she was fast asleep in the dreamless state...Or was she? Opening her eyes she saw she was home. Next to her was her lover – Sharon Walker.

What's going on? That was the first thought she had. Was the ship messing with her mind? She understood well young Eli that they would enter into a dreamless state. So why was the ship occupying their minds again? She could have used the time to fully relax and this was not relaxing although being with her lover definitely covered that part. Alright, she would play along.

She ran her fingers gently over Sharon's arms. As she did not respond to the stimuli, Camille continued her gentle crusade until Sharon opened her eyes. She responded as Camille would have expected and the two were soon in very intimate positions as they enjoyed each other.

The intimate game continued for long hours before they ended it. Camille went for a shower while Sharon got to prepare some food for their exhausted bodies. After shower, she went to dress up while Sharon occupied the bathroom.

Camille used the time to wonder what they would do next. She was home though she was technically still aboard Destiny. That was a weird sensation. She was uncertain as to how she was aware of this fact. She could easily pretend it was not true. She needed the time to relax as the last few months had been very exhausting not just on the body but on the mind too.

"Hey beauty," Sharon said taking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey you," Camille smiled. "You look sexy in that dress."

Sharon smiled but did not reply. She thought it best as it could lead to another intimate session and that will defeat the purpose of the shower. She took her place on the table and the two ate while having small talk.

"I thought about visiting my aunt Felicia." Sharon interjected while they were having desert.

"Your aunt Felicia? Which one was that?"

"Oh, this one, you haven't met yet." Sharon replied.

"And why are you mentioning her just now?" Camille found that suspicious. She had never heard of an Aunt Felicia before.

"It is not something I..." Sharon stuttered. Camille got the impression it was not a pleasant topic for her. "I haven't spoken to her in a long time and yesterday she reached out. I could have said no but she sounded genuinely..."

"I get it." Camille said soothingly.

"And I wanted you to come along." Sharon said fingers crossed.

Camille now got the impression this Aunt Felicia may have been against them being together or Sharon needed her for moral support, which was more likely.

"Of course, I will come." Camille said earning a beaming smile from Sharon.

"Excellent," Sharon jumped to her feet and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I will come tomorrow to collect you after work."

Work, the word resonated in her mind. Oh, no, she had no intention of going to work. She was here to relax.

* * *

The next day, Sharon left for work while Camille stayed home. She had every intention to relax but it was not meant to be. Not long after midday, someone knocked on the door. Camille sighed frustrated and wondered who that can be.

She opened the door to a military officer. She bowed slightly and said: "Camille Wray,"

"Yes,"

"I am Colonel Shelby, liaison of the Marine Corps to the IOA."

"Ok?"

Colonel Shelby definitely looked confused. Apparently her name was supposed to tell Camille something but it just did not ring a bell.

"I was told you would be expecting me." Colonel Shelby said.

"I am sorry, Colonel, but I have no idea who told you neither whatever nor why you are here." Camille replied.

"Oh," She now definitely did not know what to do.

"Alright, why am I supposed to be expecting you?" Camille came to her aid.

"Oh," Colonel Shelby regained her speech. "The IOA wanted to inspect the new submarine we will be using in off world missions. I am to escort you to it and..."

"Let me stop right there, Colonel." Camille raised hands defensively. "I understand absolutely nothing of submarines."

"Oh, that's alright." Colonel Shelby said. "I am told you are to inspect it and decide if the figures for its production are worth the cost."

"If it is only the figures, you can send me the sheet and I will see if it..."

"I am sorry but it was specifically mentioned that you have to see it before anything else."

Camille sighed with deep frustration. What has the Navy built that requires visual inspection? It had to be some monstrosity and one that required a lot of funding for production and maintenance.

Camille finally gave up and told the colonel to wait while she gets dressed. The Colonel eagerly nodded.

* * *

This scenario was definitely different from what she had experienced so far of Destiny's mind games. What did she understand of submarines? Nothing. But she had to play along so she got dressed properly and joined the colonel outside.

They got into a limousine and drove away. The Colonel seemed very eager, excited and enthusiastic. Camille summarised that she had been recently made privy to the big secret. She did not find her behaviour surprising. All who learnt of the big secret acted that way and then came the reality check, and then some froze while others thrived.

Soon they reached the secret Navy dock that used the local Navy base as cover. Passing through layers of security, they were allowed access to it. This was a recent addition to the ranks of the SG Program.

At the heart of the place, Camille saw what the Colonel had led her to. It was indeed a monstrosity. It was probably the biggest submarine in existence. It was near a kilometre long, a hundred meters wide and at least three stories high. It did not have the usual rotating propeller. It had some kind of impulse engines. Was that a Navy sub or some crazy form of a spaceship? Camille could not tell. She was invited aboard.

Being inside did not help. It looked like a form of Ritz and Titanic. It was explained that the comfort is very important. The sub was to be used for long term sub aquatic missions designed to explore the planet's oceans. While under, the crew will conduct all kinds of experiments and science things. Once the mission had come to an end, they would be pulled by a special class of carrier and transported the next planet.

The sub had been designed to survive in almost all kinds of water. It had plenty of supplies to last at least two years. It had several backup systems in case of emergency. Part of the power grid was separate from the main power to avoid problems in case of power failure. It had every imaginary weapon plus a few of the new ones. It had Asgardian shield matrix as the one previously used drained too much power. All in all, it was the first of its kind sub that was equipped for every scientific or military underwater mission.

Camille then saw the figures for construction and maintenance of this miracle and could confirm that it was a definite nightmare. The cost was as much as the cost needed to maintain the lights on the main base of the SGC for several years. She was not sure how the appropriation or any other committee will approve such amount, no such mountain high pile of money.

The money would be better put to use for spaceships as they cost definitely less and any other equipment and base they had. She had though to admit that the sub had its perks as it was essentially an underwater moving base but it was definitely not worth the cost.

She gave her position on this monstrosity and then left. She had to file her report directly at HQ before heading home. She used the limo to get there.

* * *

On one of the floors she ran into General O'Neill who seemed to be in an excellent mood and his weird sense of humour was at its heights.

"Ah, Mrs. Wray, what did you think of the new Nautilus?"

"It's nice."

"Nice?"

"It is also a colossal waste of money." Camille replied and the general's good mood evaporated on the spot.

"It doesn't cost that much?"

"No, of course not," Camille replied sarcastically. "Why would anyone be concerned that this thing costs several billion dollars to construct and a few more to maintain? After all, we will build only one, right?"

"Yeah, I see you point." The General said.

"Not to mention, how much it would cost to build and maintain the carrier that would be ferrying around that thing."

"Oh that," O'Neill beamed. "No, we need just four ships to carry it."

"Of course, why didn't I think about that?" Camille pressed her attack. "We have thousands of ships. We can spare four for one of those things."

O'Neill moved uncomfortably. Of course, she would see it that way. He wasn't expecting her to jump in right away. "But the benefits will compensate for that."

"I would imagine you would be the one explaining that to the American people." Camille replied. "Oh, sorry folks, but we have to spend ten billion dollars of your taxes for an experimental sub that we will send in the oceans of Titan or any other distant exoplanet with a deep ocean. And the benefits of which you are unlikely to see in your lifetime. Yes, general, this would definitely be an easy pitch. Good luck!"

She left the very perplexed O'Neill and went to hand her report. Arriving on the next floor, she handed over the report and was on her way back.

* * *

"Oh hey babe!"

Camille turned around and saw her lover exit the office of the head of human resources. What is she doing here? She had access to the SG Program of course. But she did not work for the IOA or as far she knew and she knew.

She looked positively flustered. What? Was she doing anything else in that office? The head of the HR was one of her best friends. She was cool and very well mannered (but straight) but still why was Sharon so flustered.

"Hey, you!" Camille replied. "What are you doing here babe?"

"Oh," Sharon exclaimed unsuccessfully hiding her instant blushing. "That's embarrassing. That was um...Aunt Felicia."

"WHAT?" Camille exclaimed stunned. She has known the woman in that room all her professional life and she couldn't possibly be her lover's aunt.

"Yeah, that's embarrassing."

"Sharon, what is going on?"

"Well, babe, I intended to explain yesterday but just couldn't."

"Explain what?"

"Well, um, Aunt Felicia was my former lover."

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Look babe there is no need for such explosive reaction." Sharon said defensively.

"No?" Camille exploded. She could not believe her ears. She felt instantly betrayed. Sharon was her anchor. And now...she did not know what to think. Sharon was not even apologizing. She just kept looking at her expecting...she did not know what she was expecting.

"Look, you do not understand." Sharon said. "I want us to..um..."

"To what?"

"I wanted us to do...a...um...a threesome."

Camille stood stunned. "So you started today without me?" She couldn't resist asking.

"Well," Sharon got even redder.

Camille flared up in a moment. She pushed Sharon aside and stormed into the office. But it was not what she expected either.

* * *

The moment she entered she found herself in the weirdest environment. The room had vanished and she stood on some invisible surface in the middle of space. And it was not empty either. It had several thousand clusters of star formations.

Before she could say or do anything, a path appeared before her. Camille hesitated for a moment still besieged by her wounded feelings. She retreated backwards hoping to the find the threshold of the door she just ventured through but it was not there.

What is going on? She exclaimed into the void and the only answer was the pulsating path before her. Seeing nothing else to do she started walking forward. If this was some kind of joke it was definitely a cruel one.

She kept walking for hours and it did not seem that she had made any progress. And then after a clearing, she heard a scream that pierced the uncomfortable silence. This made her accelerate her pace that turned into a sprint. Who screamed? She wondered. The answer came into view moments later.

Camille couldn't believe her eyes. It was Tamara. She was surrounded by some vulgar and very disgusting looking cephalopod. Just as she got near her, a shaft of pure light shone upon Tamara and the creature vanished.

She saw Tamara then walking on the same path and though she shouted, no screamed her name; Tamara did not seem to have noticed or heard her. She chased her until she saw a clearing where a silhouette became visible. It did not seem to have noticed either of them and looked like it was talking to someone else.

Camille could not make out the other figure the silhouette talked at but clearly heard it saying: "I propose a toast. It is the destiny who brought us together..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	16. S02E06

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Camille Wray went into stasis and yet she was fully aware that she was in dream. She wondered if that could be the ship again messing with their heads and wondered why it would do that. She had been looking forward the dreamless state where she could finally rest but it was not meant to be.**

 **She found herself on Earth with her lover. She had some intimate time with her. And who also wanted her meet with her Aunt Felicia that she had never heard of but agreed.**

 **The next day she planned to stay at home but fate had other plans. She was invited to visit a new class submarine and access if it is worth the cost.**

 **While Camille recognized some of its value its cost was insanely big and she told so General O'Neill who asked her about it.**

 **As she had handed her report, she saw her lover exit the office of the head of HR only to learn that she was her lover's former lover who wanted them to do a threesome.**

 **When Camille stormed the office to demand explanation, she found herself in space where she saw Lt. Tamara Johansen. The Lt. did not see her when she called for her. She followed her until she saw a silhouette talking to someone that she could not see but heard the silhouette saying: "** I propose a toast. It is the destiny who brought us together... **"**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 6**

Dr. Dale Volker entered the stasis pod. It was hard to imagine that after all the peril they were in they were finally giving up and surrendering to the inevitable. Of course the alternative was not better. Staying in a galaxy where every supply point was controlled by the AI driven ships was not exactly picnic.

He hoped though for a nice relaxation during the dreamless state though he could not shake the feeling that the ship will still butt in and put them in some scenario to help pass the time while in the long stasis. So far every Ancient vessel has done such thing and Destiny was no exception.

Now should this happen he hoped at least he will spend it on some resort with beautiful women all of which adore him with no military or Rush. He had the right to think that as the last time the crew had been stuck on some alien world he died prematurely of liver failure. It was not a pleasant thought.

He hoped also they had taken all the necessary precautions and then three years later they would actually wake up. It would be quite the shocker if they woke up ten thousand years later where no one on Earth will have memory of them and that's provided there is anyone on Earth left. The stasis field kicked in and he lost consciousness. The dreamless state has begun...

* * *

'Dale,' In the distant part of his mind he heard the voice. 'What now,' He groaned frustrated. Can he get a decent night sleep without all these interruptions? The voice increased in strength and this time it was loud and clear.

"Come on sleeping beauty! DALE, wake up."

"What? I am awake." He yawned and moaned. His eyes flickered open. He felt the dryness of his mouth and wondered what he had been doing the day before. He sat up and looked around his vision still slightly blurred. He yawned again trying to wake his brain by giving it some of the needed oxygen.

He was still on the ship. Yes, that was definitely his room on Destiny but there was something different about it. It was easily noticeable. His desk had pencils of all colours, pens, a stapler and a few other things.

Looking to the right, he noticed his wardrobe. It had more than one outfit. And in the drawer he had sheets, pillows, underwear and socks. Looking down, he noticed a pair of sleepers. Looking again, he noticed the curtains on his window. There were also books on a shelf and a small statue.

"What the...?" He exclaimed now fully awake. This is definitely not something he expected as it was not possible. When they arrived on Destiny they had only the clothes on their backs and whatever little they brought with them. If something was torn they mended it.

He stood up and looked everywhere in his room. And it looked like a perfectly normal room one would find in someone's home. But home was 1 gigaparsec away.

"Dale, for the love of God," The voice appeared again. This time Dale recognized it. It belonged to his friend Adam Brody. He sounded in his usual neurotic way.

"I'm getting dressed and coming." Dale replied back.

"Something casual, Dale. We are not at work today." Adam added.

"Right," Dale mumbled. "Something casual," He rummaged through the available clothes and found the right ones.

He was ready – a pair of jeans, a casual shirt, snickers, and a bowtie. And he stopped. We are not at work. Since when, did they ever not work on the ship? But he shrugged and ventured out.

"Finally, you are here." Adam said.

"What are we doing?"

"Wow! Yesterday's drinking must have done quite the number on your memories." Adam exclaimed and laughed, and gave him a pat on the back.

"So that's why my mouth is so dry?"

"Don't worry, we will fix that." Adam beamed and began walking and Dale followed. "Chloe has invited us to a party."

"And yesterday was whose?"

"Oh, believe it or not, Camille's."

"You are right. I do not believe it."

"That's the spirit." Adam said while they continued walking.

* * *

They reached Chloe's room and could hear the music. It was thundering. There were many people before it. Adam got in the dancing mood and pushed Dale before him. Dale seeing no other alternative engaged his hips in the rhythm.

They managed to squeeze their way into the room where the party was at full swing. Dale saw Matt and Chloe dancing it out. On the side, there was an improvised bar, where Eli was the DJ and where also Prvt. Becker poured drinks to whoever wanted.

"Dale, Adam, what will it be?" Becker shouted.

"I will take the bomber 45." Adam shouted back. "And I think Dale will stick to the old mill as yesterday."

"Sure, coming up," Becker shouted and got to pour the drinks.

Dale meanwhile had to yawn and jerk his head several times. Colonel Young had besieged TJ in some form of romantic or erotic dance. He was not sure. Camille was surrounded by several women from the botanic team and enjoying her dance immensely.

Everything looked so surreal. Everyone was having a great time. It was like they had no worries at all. The only person that Dale hasn't seen yet was Dr. Rush. If he were here in the same mood as the others Dale would have admitted he is a monkey. It was not that he did not believe that the good doctor could but he had never seen evidence to that. He was always sulky and grumpy.

* * *

The most bizarre thing was that they had everything they would ever need – drinks, food, music, clothes, every comfort of home. Dale was overwhelmed with all this so he decided to roam the ship and see if anything else was surreal.

He found his way out of the masses and headed for the mess hall. And arriving at it, it definitely looked different. There was a kitchen fully equipped to handle all caprices, their chairs and tables were not so stoic they looked much more comfortable. And at the end of a table, Dale saw him – Rush.

He did not look his usual grumpy self mostly because there was a steaming cup of coffee before him and what looked like a bagel.

"Not joining the festivities, Dr. Volker?" Rush asked. Apparently he had noticed him after all. And it was not so difficult they were the only ones here.

"Just checking things,"

"Oh, so finally, someone who's awake." Dr. Rush exclaimed and looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" Dale asked perplexed. If this was a dream or a scenario, it was only his. Although Destiny did create one with all of them in it but it was still character driven.

"I am sure by now you have figured that in the dreamless state inside our stasis pods it is somewhat inconceivable to be in a dream and yet here we are. My dream was probably different from yours. I was on Earth after we had managed to finally return home but at some point I ended up here again where everything looked beyond surreal."

"You were in a dream on Earth and then here? " Dale repeated as it sounded like Rush has experienced two separate dreams.

"Yes, bravo, you figured it out." Rush nodded approvingly. "The first time around, I believe was the doing of Destiny. This time I am not so sure. It feels different."

* * *

Dale tried to summon his last memories and it turned out Rush was not the only one experiencing a double dream state. He had entered his stasis pod and woke up in his bed at home on Earth.

He had been so relieved. He was home, on Earth. No more sleepless nights or days with goo for food. He would have now decent working hours and what to wear every day. He would have his friends to visit. He did not have many but they were all here on Earth.

He had jumped out of the bed with growing enthusiasm. And had noticed the hour, he was late for work. He jumped quickly into his clothes and dashed out. He called a cab that delivered him to the SGC.

At work, he felt such joy he hadn't felt for years. He enjoyed every challenge Colonel Carter had given to his team and he worked with passion. They had so many mysteries to uncover and guess what the ancients or the Asgardians have made, how it worked and how to reverse engineer it. He had such a blast.

Returning home, he had phoned his friends for a beer or something. They had said yes and he was off. They talked about different things and had fun. He then returned home and got ready for bed. There had been a knock on the door and he opened it.

* * *

And that's when the strangeness had begun. It was a man in a silver mantle dressed in a contrasting lime or eerie green attire.

"Dr. Dale Volker?"

"Yes?"

Dale had wondered if he had missed Halloween at some point because the person before him definitely fit the part for that holiday.

"I must apologize for taking you away..."

"I am sorry what? Away from what?"

The man had smiled though Dale was not entirely sure. The face of the man seemed obscured in pure white light. But the light itself was not that strong that to blind him.

"You are in a dream state aboard the ship you have called Destiny. And it is doing a fine job keeping your mind occupied but I do apologize as I have to take you out of it and put you somewhere else."

"I...um...I...i...don't...quite understand,"

"Hum, that's what Rush said." The man had said. "Well, it must be true what they say that great minds think alike."

"I...um," Dale's confusion grew.

"There are very few, Dr. Volker, who are able to understand this and see me. For the other minds, I had to use different means so it is not that spooky."

"I am afraid I still don't understand."

"You will once you are back on the ship and once you meet Rush. This conversation will become available to you then. What you have to remember is very important. Your universe is in great danger."

"Danger?"

"Yes, it is. The Gods of the universe have sent someone to help you. But trusting him will take time as he is not the kind or the type that your people would be eager to trust given their experiences.

But at some point you must. He is your greatest weapon, your greatest asset..."

"I am sorry but why tell me all this? Why not tell Colonel Young or Camille?"

"Ironically, Dr. Volker, it is because you are civilian and a scientist. Scientists while being sometimes a pain in the butt are more open to new ideas, to new possibilities than the rest. And probably I have chosen you because coming from you it would be believable."

"Coming from me?" Dale felt insulted in an instance. "What people don't believe me?"

"No, Doctor, people find you shy and not so confident in your own abilities and provided what Dr. Rush puts you through every day I can hardly blame them."

"Oh," Dale never thought of it this way but it was not far from the truth either.

"Remember Dr. Volker, the universe is in danger. Fault in part of the negligence of the Ancients who gave the perfect way for the universe to be in danger..."

"In what way?"

"Let's just say that you find confirmation when the person sent by the Gods tells you about an aspect of the Ancients that was not their doing. I am confident that he will find all necessary information but he will be discovering it along the way just like any other person would."

"So what it is that you want from me?"

"Stay vigilant. Look for the signs and when the time comes to make a choice make your voice known. However under no circumstance, you are to tell that person that you have met me."

"I do not even know who you are."

"True but if you tell him everything that you have seen and what we discussed he will guess on his own and that can never happen."

"I am not a good liar."

"Ha ha," The man laughed. "The best lie, Dr. Volker, is the one circling around the truth where only mere details are out of place. Take your cue from Rush, he is a good liar."

"That's all. Just side in with that person?"

"Yes and what you can discuss with Rush is this conversation but only him and no one else. We can also add that the being responsible for putting the universe in danger is also responsible for the weird way the envoy of the Gods has lived for the past one year.

I know it is not much what I am giving you. But you can't have all the answers just enough to start an investigation. The person you are going to meet is unlike anything your kind has ever met. To borrow the parlour of young Eli, he is on another level."

Dale did not quite understand what that meant.

"Your adventure is about to take a different turn. The envoy of the Gods is very powerful and that will create a lot of tension among your crew. Some things about him will seem too good to be true or convenient but they would all be true.

Some of the others have had different experiences than you. The only experience you will share was the one on Earth and in the part the meeting with me. But you can say that you don't quite recall all of it.

And some of what you have seen in the other place I will send you to. Which parts, well, that will become obvious to you on its own. Good luck, Dr. Volker, you will need it. The fate of the universe is in your hands."

There was a blinding light and Dale ended up in bed just before Adam called for him.

* * *

"Dr. Volker, are you alright?"

Dale returned back to the mess hall where he saw Rush hovering over him. Apparently the effort to remember had made him lose his footing.

"Yeah, I am fine." Dale said gratefully and sat up. "I remembered. I saw...well...I am not sure what he is...hoping it is a 'him' rather than something else."

"I am glad you remember. Now what do you make of it?" Rush asked.

"I am not quite sure either." Dale replied honestly.

"Alright, then recall everything and let us see what we both make of it." Rush suggested and gestured him to sit opposite him.

Dale obliged and told him everything he remembered. It was still very fresh in his mind. It was a very weird experience.

Rush remained thoughtful. Apparently his experience had been similar but he had not believed it either. But now that he had confirmation of it his point of view had changed. The seriousness of that warning was not something to be taken lightly.

"Dr. Rush, I am not sure what that being wants from us." Dale said after a while.

"Neither do I but one thing is for sure. He is convinced that the universe is in danger and that the 'Gods' have sent an envoy to help us out."

"Yeah, he also seemed convinced that the crew will need help accepting him."

"If we only knew what he meant by powerful. That could have so many different interpretations."

"Well, I got the feeling we would find that part almost right away." Dale shared. He was certain that is what that strange being told him. "Still, I do not get this place. You are right. It doesn't feel like a dream at least not exactly."

"I am more inclined to think it is a memory but one that we have not yet experienced."

"So he sent us into the future?"

"Or he is giving us a glimpse of what it might be."

"This is very confusing."

"It is time mechanics, Dr. Volker. It is meant to be confusing."

Dale could swear that Dr. Rush was being nicer than usual. He felt him acting and speaking so differently than he was used to. He attributed that to this place or memory or whatever it was. But that being was right about one thing – the adventure. He would have never called their experience an adventure but it was one. And it was also one that was going to challenge them in a new way. And truthfully he could not wait for it to begin...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	17. S02E07

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Dr. Dale Volker goes into the stasis pod hoping for a due relaxation though he realizes that Destiny may put him in some scenario to occupy his mind during the long voyage in the void between the galaxies.**

 **He wakes up in his bed in his room on Destiny and quickly notices the differences. His friend Adam Brody comes to collect him for a party. Adam also tells him that he has a gap in his memories due to the notorious drinking of the night before.**

 **They reach the party and things seem to b e too surreal for Dale. He leaves the party and ends up in the mess hall where he finds Dr. Rush drinking coffee.**

 **Rush asks him what he's doing and upon his answer tells he's glad someone is awake. At first Dale doesn't understand but Rush explains. And then Dale tries to recall his last memories only to discover that what Rush had experienced has happened to him too.**

 **He had been on Earth and eagerly enjoyed his work and meeting with friends after work but then a mystery had presented itself. A man in a silver mantle tells him that he has to pull him out of Destiny's dream scenario and put him somewhere else.**

 **He also tells him of a great danger to the universe though he does provide almost no details. He only tells him that the Gods of the universe have sent an envoy to help them out and that the envoy will not be easily accepted by the crew as he is very powerful.**

 **He also asks him not to reveal him to that person. He demanded him to share this conversation only with Dr. Rush and no one else. Dale returned back to the mess hall where he discussed this experience with Rush and the two had to decide what to do with the newly obtained knowledge.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 7**

Dr. Nicholas Rush took his goodbyes with Colonel Young and Eli and entered his pod. There was a small part of him that wished he stayed behind but he understood Young's motives. And he was probably right. He wouldn't have committed suicide when the time came. Still losing possibly Eli was not an option either.

The decision however had been made. He was to let Eli try and solve the issue with the pod or die. A part of him wondered if there were other stasis pods they had yet to discover. Perhaps young Eli would find them and when they wake up three years later he would see him again.

The stasis field was mere seconds away. Nicolas wondered if the ship would put him in some scenario as it had the habit of doing or Eli would turn out to be right and they would enter a dreamless state after all. He did not have to wonder for long as he felt it now the dreamless state has begun...

Nicholas woke up feeling a bit sore. The reason was that he had fallen asleep on the table at his home. He rubbed his neck a bit and stood up. He found the pot of old coffee and threw it out and got to make a new one. He needed at least two cups just to wake up properly.

He looked at the table and saw the usual organized mess of papers and clips. He lived with his work ever since she passed away. Actually he lived with it even she was here too. He felt the smidgen of guilt again but it quickly passed.

The pot was ready and he poured in a cup that he drank in one swift gulp. The coffee definitely helped waking his senses. He poured the second cup but drank it much more slowly. He perused through the mess of papers and focused on he had been working on lately.

It was a new project conceived by the SGC and the IOA. It was to establish permanent bases on several worlds and which will house different projects. One of these projects was the building of a deep space exploration vessel not so unlike the Destiny though not as complex or with the same crazy mission parameters. The SGC had decided it is time they explored the other galaxies that had stargates.

Ever since they were back, the SGC and the IOA had been very eager to pursue these goals as it opened new worlds and new possibilities. The SG Program was still on the need to know basis but it was expanding and only the general population was none the wiser. That was mostly because of the constant danger looming from the Lucian Alliance.

It was one thing to pretend terrorists or a meteor shower had hit them instead of the real problem – Lucian alliance warlords. And it was the kind of can of worms that no one wanted to open either – disclosing the stargate program. They have for many years thought it would destroy them. And they were probably right.

Nicholas looked at his itinerary for the day and sighed. He had to visit the SGC and have a briefing with Generals O'Neill and Landry, then he had some meeting with the IOA, and then he had to speak with his new team about organizing the work.

New team, he hated the very thought of that. He had just gotten used to his previous one that was filled with incompetent idiots but they are still his idiots. Now he had to indulge a new room full of idiots.

But there was no way to avoid that. He was no longer on Destiny ever since they found a way to go home without blowing up the ship. He remembered being very much opposed to that idea but Colonel Young had dragged him out. And now they were back. And it was not as interesting or as challenging as it had been on the Destiny.

He noticed a message on his phone. It was Amanda's parents. They wanted to have a cup of coffee later in the week. Yeah, that one was the hard part. He remembered the last time he met them. It was for the memorial of Amanda. He wanted to tell them that she was actually live though stuck in the Destiny's computers but they did not have the security clearance for that.

* * *

He dressed and left home. He got a cab and went for the SGC. At the entrance as usual he had to undergo the annoying process of security. He had suggested they install a teleportation unit and that would save so much time.

O'Neill had found the idea cool mostly because it reminded him of the Sci-Fi series with the trekking. But the IOA saw it as a waste of resources and a possible breach of security measures. Nicholas did not agree but who cared what he thought.

He reached finally the elevators and went for the briefing room now established on level sixteen. It eased things a bit. People were not so comfortable changing two elevators. In the briefing room he found the two generals engaged in some meaningless conversation about hockey or whatever.

"Good morning," He greeted.

"Ah, Dr. Rush, perfect timing," General Landry said and took his seat while General O'Neill just smile and bounced around for a moment and then joined them.

"Coffee?" O'Neill offered.

"Why not?" Rush replied.

"Excellent," O'Neill bolted out of the chair. It seemed the General was not exactly in the mood for boring conversation and theirs was going to be one.

"Dr. Rush," General Landry began though he shifted a bit in his chair making Nicholas wonder what the uncomfortable subject would be. "As you know, we have already done in details the debriefing after your return. However, today we have to discuss again a few things."

"Such as?" Nicholas asked intrigued and annoyed.

"Well," General Landry cleared his voice. He looked at O'Neill for a moment and then got to the point. "We have been receiving many letters from Dr. Perry's parents. They are not exactly satisfied with the answers they already have. And since they had succeeded to conduct a separate autopsy from the one we provided they have naturally questions that we can't answer."

"General, I believe that was sorted out months ago." Nicholas countered.

"True, but some rogue elements within the IOA may have whispered things to them and they have reprised their original crusade."

"I am flattered that you are telling me but what do you expect me to do about it? The IOA has people that deal with these sorts of things."

"True but the Perrys have access to data confirming that you were with her and from what I understand they have invited to a cup of coffee later this week. I believe they will press you for information and intimidate if necessary."

"With what exactly? Court?"

"The reason we ask Dr. Rush is because we are in a delicate political situation." O'Neill joined the conversation with his usual seriousness. "The powers that be are under enormous pressure and the Perrys have access to some political forces that we were previously unaware of. And that presents a problem."

Nicholas frowned and began to sense where this conversation was heading and he did not like it. It seemed that if push came to shove they would gladly leave him to dry. On the other hand they needed him. His field of expertise was invaluable.

"Ok, so why not give them clearance and tell them what is going on?" Nicholas asked as this was the simplest solution.

"They were deemed untrustworthy by the IOA a few weeks back. And when we got the core of the issues they had discussed it was obvious that given the chance they would gladly blow the whistle and that is not an option." O'Neill replied.

"Alright then have them killed." Nicholas shot.

This suggestion caught the two generals by surprise. They both looked shocked and stunned. O'Neill composed himself first.

"If that were an option, we might have taken it as a last resort but it is not."

"Why? What do they actually have that has gotten you on the defensive?"

"The political forces we mentioned are the problem. If we were to do as you suggest that would create a massive problem that may escalate in the wrong direction."

"In that case, I am not sure what do you want me to do?" Nicholas said. "You want me to be presented as some kind of crazy person, nuts, maniac. So that my word would have zero power and you think that would make them back off?"

The two generals moved uncomfortably. The truth was that there was no easy solution to this problem. If the Perrys had some hold over the powers to be, the most logical approach was to them the truth. Or? Oh, it was now that Nicholas began to understand the problem. They did not want those political forces gaining access to the SG Program.

"These forces that you mention they wouldn't be connected to the Trust would they?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." O'Neill ceded despite Landry's warning looks. It was obvious they did not want to discuss this in the open.

"Last time, at great personal risk, I helped you catch the forces of the Lucian Alliance that have brainwashed Telford. And I am not doing it again. How you deal with this problem is your problem, not mine."

And Nicholas stormed out before they could object. He breathed hard. He could not believe his ears. Apparently they did not want to force the issue just yet as they did not follow him or try to stop him.

* * *

Nicholas left the building of the SGC. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He had to go the IOA but he was not ready to deal with them either. So he went for a walk in some park, he did not even bother looking where it was.

"Rough day," A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You could say that." Nicolas replied and came face to face with the voice, and then he stood rooted. The voice belonged to a man dressed from top to bottom in eerie pulsating green with a silver mantle. The whole dress code of this person was so out of place that it made him wonder if he were not some tourist or a crazy person, or here for some parade or show.

The man's face was unrecognizable. It was surrounded by a bright aura of pure light. But it seemed to him that he had ice blues eyes as they sparkled like little stars.

"My apologies for barging in on your parade," The man said. "But we have some important things to discuss."

Nicholas was not sure what this man meant (and if he was indeed a man). But the sudden blurriness of the environment around him jolted him back to the reality. He was in the stasis pod of the Destiny. And the ship had once again shoved him in some weird scenario but this time it was not one of his memories. This was something new.

The man before him seemed to have followed his thought development as he continued. "As you can see your ship is not exactly thrilled of my presence. But what we have to discuss is important and it can't wait."

"Really?"

"I like your spirit, Dr. Rush." The man said. "That is one of the many reasons I have chosen to appear to you. The others' minds are less open to new possibilities than yours. And I can understand your mistrust given your previous experiences with this ship."

"You are not on the ship?"

"Of course not," The man replied and chuckled. "The 'how' and the 'why' for your kind are complicated. But it suffices to say that I am far away from your current position in space. "

Nicholas tried to understand the logic behind the words but came up short as there were many possibilities so he just decided to play along. He wondered what idiot scenario the ship is throwing his way. "What do you wanted to discuss?"

The man's aura shifted a bit and Nicholas could swear seeing his face smile. "You are still not convinced. Good. Keep that power, Dr. Rush, you will need it." He stood up and rose a few meters above the ground. Whatever Nicholas had expected to see that was not it. "I have made contact with you because your universe is in great danger."

The effect of his words was powerful. Nicholas could not imagine the ship presenting such a colossal problem. He could imagine a problem with the ship or his job but not this.

"How is the universe in danger?" He asked almost automatically. His interest had been piqued.

"That is something very complicated and one I am not going to reveal to you because some answers must be experienced rather than told. It suffices for you to know this: your precious Ancients have provided the person that could cause this a way to do so. He is far from achieving but the danger is there."

"You are talking in riddles I do not understand."

"When you finally exit stasis, you will find that the situation on Destiny has changed. There will be a new element in it. This element will create tension among the military and fuel Mrs. Wray's deepest and most instinctual fears."

"What new element?"

"You will see." The man replied mysteriously. "This new element is there to help but the tension will stand in the way. You must be very open-minded. It is your only hope. You will hear things about the Ancients that you will find difficult to believe but you must see beyond the standard dogma.

After all, Dr. Rush, you are a scientist. And scientists as annoying as they can be answer the one and the most important question that moves science forwards.

I have also assigned one other person of your crew with whom we can freely discuss this but no one else. And most importantly make a good lie out of this very situation. No one can know about my presence."

"I doubt any of the others would actually believe it even if I told them." Nicholas said. He then explored the meaning about the science moving question and realized he was talking about the most annoying question – what if.

"That is always a possibility given your low level of credibility, Dr. Rush but it is not a risk worth taking. There is always someone that will find this intriguing. "

Nicholas now got the impression that the new element might be a person and this man did not want that person to know about him. But was the new element the one that would put the universe in danger or someone else? And just by magic, he got his answer though still vague.

"The new element and the danger are two separate things."

"So what do you expect of me other than being open-minded?"

"Provide support and help when needed. In time I may contact you and the other colleague again with further instructions."

Nicholas got thinking about the other thing he had said. The others 'minds were not ready to see him as he is. "So you made contact with the others too but they can't see you as you are because?"

The man chuckled again and walked a bit in the air. "Scientists are more open to possibilities than other people, especially military and politicians. However, it suffices to say that my contact with the others was not without purpose."

"Will they understand that purpose?"

"In time they will."

"So what happens next?"

"You will exit stasis soon but before you do so I will send you somewhere else. Trust that even that place however weird has a purpose too. You might feel a bit disoriented when you arrive but it is nothing that a cup of fresh coffee can't remedy."

And with that the light around him grew to great intensity until it encompassed everything and he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up in his bed on the Destiny. He stood up and he instantly noticed that something was off. His room was full of things that shouldn't be there – mugs, pencils, pens, more clothes that he had, also slippers, shoes, bed sheets and covers, new pillows, food and tobacco. He could smell it. He opened the drawer and saw a mountain of packs of cigarettes.

He dressed up and ventured out. Here things were out of whack too. He saw many people running in different directions but dressed oddly. He noticed a couple of women, and he believed those to be the botanists, in bikini. Unless there was a beach he was not aware of he had no idea why there are in bikini.

He did get his answer soon enough when he heard thundering the ear trumpets music. He followed it and saw it was coming from Chloe's room. He saw many in a new light and was not thrilled. Has the discipline on the ship gone completely overboard? Or was it some alien parasite or plant that had drugged them?

Some of them tried to invite him to partake but he shoved off him and headed to the mess hall. On the way, he tried to reason with more of them but nothing he said reached them. Arriving at the mess hall, he stood rooted. He could hardly recognize it. It had cushioned chairs and mahogany like tables.

It also had a fully equipped kitchen that would make even the greatest chef in the world jealous. But the thing that attracted him more than anything was the coffee machine. He reached it and got a cup of coffee.

He inhaled the powerful aroma and reality jolted into him with a powerful surge. He remembered the conversation he had with the strange being in the silver mantle. He still could not get the image of that being walking in the air like he was on solid ground out of his head. The only explanation his mind could produce was that he somehow projected a field that solidified the air particles.

He sat on the end of one of the tables but not before he took one bagel and sampled it. It was delicious so he took another one.

* * *

He sat for some time before Dr. Dale Volker entered the mess hall looking flabbergasted by the sight before his eyes. At some point, Volker walked towards him and so he asked: "Not joining the festivities, Dr. Volker?"

"Just checking things,"

Volker had replied but it was enough for Rush to realize that he's fully awake. And perhaps, just perhaps, he was the one he waited for. "Oh, so finally, someone who's awake."

"What do you mean?"

Nicholas decided to risk it. "I am sure by now you have figured that in the dreamless state inside our stasis pods it is somewhat inconceivable to be in a dream and yet here we are. My dream was probably different from yours. I was on Earth after we had managed to finally return home but at some point I ended up here again where everything looked beyond surreal."

"You were in a dream on Earth and then here? "

"Yes, bravo, you figured it out." Rush nodded approvingly. He was on the right track. It seemed Volker was his guy. "The first time around, I believe was the doing of Destiny. This time I am not so sure. It feels different."

* * *

And then Volker seemed to try and recall what he had experienced. The effort made him fall and Nicholas was quick on his feet. He hovered above him and after some shaking Volker stirred. "Dr. Volker, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Volker replied and sat up. "I remembered. I saw...well...I am not sure what he is...hoping it is a 'him' rather than something else."

"I am glad you remember. Now what do you make of it?".

"I am not quite sure either." Dale replied honestly.

"Alright, then recall everything and let us see what we both make of it." Rush suggested and gestured him to sit opposite him.

And Volker shared with him. Apparently the odd being had shared more with him and it was not as vague. Well, it was still vague but it had more details. So, the Gods of the universe have sent someone to help, he pondered. He did not believe in God or Gods for that matter but that was irrelevant. Now he was able to understand why it chose them and not the others.

He also understood that convincing the others of this powerful ally will take some time and he has to let Volker stand for him as his involvement will be seen as a hindrance and will not help that envoy.

Still there were many unknowns and the riddle for the one that has placed the universe in danger was chief among them. But he got the feeling they will discover this only by working together. He did not mind sharing efforts.

Volker and he discussed it a bit further but did not reach any conclusive conclusions. Only time will tell what they will find aboard the Destiny and how it will help them save the universe...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	18. S02E08

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Dr. Rush entered his pod with the clear thought that the ship will put him in one of its weird scenarios and he was not wrong.**

 **He was back on Earth after returning somehow from the Destiny. He was poised to discuss new projects with the SGC and the IOA.**

 **He noticed a text message from Amanda's parents. He realized with sadness that he can't tell them that she was still alive and aboard a ship 1 gigaparsec away.**

 **He then headed for the SGC where he was besieged by Generals Landry and O'Neill about Amanda's parents who apparently had some political pull that was very uncomfortable for them and one that put in an impossible position and wanted to use him somehow but he had refused and stormed out.**

 **He had left the SGC and ended up in some random park to gather his thoughts. There he ran into a strange being dressed in eerie green and with a silver mantle. The being began explaining about a danger to the universe and he tried to make some sense of it but failed short as the being used very vague concepts.**

 **He did understand that the being had chosen someone from his colleagues to help in this new quest and then sent him there.**

 **He woke up on the Destiny only to find it completely bizarre and surreal. He made his way through the ship and noticed many weird things.**

 **He then reached the mess hall and after finding a cup of coffee his memories with the strange being returned.**

 **At some point, Dr. Dale Volker walked in and he soon realized that was the person who will help him with this new adventure. The two were the only ones aware of that strange being and his warning.**

 **They discussed the different possibilities and course of action but did not reach any substantial conclusions so they decided to wait until they woke up.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 8**

Chloe Armstrong entered her pod. She was not expecting anything unlike the others. She just wanted to rest so that nightmare can be over. She had the feeling that they would sleep much longer than 3 years. And that was ok for her. They were unlikely to return home to Earth. She had nothing to look for (well other than many nights and days with Matt). The stasis field engaged and she welcomed the darkness. Dreamless state, this was paradise or was it.

Apparently not, she noticed. She could still think. No, no, why was this happening? She forced open her eyes and found herself on a towel on a sunny beach. What? She thought. Where was she now? Was this Destiny's doing? Why can't it leave them alone? She did not need to occupy her mind with anything at all.

She looked around but saw no one. Hugh? Perhaps the ship was not that stupid after all. She was alone on the beach of...what...she wondered. Was it a lake or sea or an ocean? Nope, it was neither. It was a river. But woman what river was that. She had the impression that it was a river of liquid starlight. She approached and bent over to touch it.

The sensation was weird. It was definitely some kind of liquid. It was also extra hot, soft, cool and burning (like radiation). She quickly removed her hand but her hand had changed. It was now transparently lucid with the background of stars. It was like she was a real Stargirl (Eli would have been delighted).

She buried her hand in the sand hoping to clean this starlight off. It was a good thought at the time but it did not help. Instead she felt the weird need to go bathe in the river. She knew consciously that she shouldn't as it was possible she can die but the urge was too strong and she could barely resist it.

"NO!" She shouted moving away from the river and suddenly looked at her hand as she felt a prickling sensation. The starlight had begun to spread upwards. "NO!" She screamed in anguish and tears fell from her eyes.

It was not happening again. It felt pretty much like the time she was turning in one of those weird telepathic aliens they encountered. She thought she was over that fear but apparently she had only suppressed it.

The starlight spread had already reached her elbow. If she didn't like her body that much and believed that this could go away, she would have cut her arm off. Her mind was in frantic super panic mode. I have to get rid of it. But how, how does she get rid of it?

She could feel her skin burn and then transform into the transparent background of the star. Was she going to disappear completely when the process is over? Or was she going to be the weird transparent girl? When everyone looked will they wonder how a view they have of the stars can walk in the form of a girl, a woman?

She looked around the beach for something with which to severe the spread. Something glinted in the distance. She ran towards it. Her heart began to fill with dark hope. She is getting rid of this damn spread. The determination in her was adamant. She would not let it go further no matter the cost.

The glint grew and soon she was able to discern its shape. Her heart leapt in her throat. It was exactly what she was looking for – a sword. When she stood before it however the sword seemed weirder than the river of starlight. The handle was of simple wood encased in some metal but the blade, the blade was of pure light. Or the blade reflected some source of light? She was not sure.

She attempted to grab the handle but was thrown backwards as though she had tried touching a force field. But she was not deterred easily. Her new determination was powerful. She reached for it again but this time gently. Sadly the result was the same. The sword shone more brightly and its light blinded her. When she opened her eyes the blade was gone and so was the handle.

She was again alone and this time there was nothing to help her deal with the spread that has reached her shoulder. She sat powerlessly on the sand. She buried her hands in her face. Her new determination had evaporated just like the sword had vanished. She needed to rethink her strategy. Her tears falling down her cheeks and onto her affected arm produced a calming the nerves effect.

She looked up. She had an uninvited thought. Why was the sword here? Was it here to help her cut off her arm or was there a different purpose? Why it would be in light instead of a metallic blade? That was a question she did ask herself when she saw it but ignored it because she had the dark determination.

So if the sword was here for a different purpose then perhaps the starlight river had a purpose too. It was a possibility. Of course she had ignored asking the most important question – why was she here wherever here was. If this was Destiny's doing then it was even weirder than before but she somehow doubted it. The ship's AI was not that advanced and so far it has never offered dream scenarios so elaborated.

Speaking of which she suddenly realized that this scenario was dream like. It was filled with different elements that her imagination could produce but it was also had elements that served different purposes. The starlight spread could only be her manifested fear of assimilation she suffered when the aliens' interference started transforming her into one of them.

Of all the things she could have imagined why stars? Was it because they were travelling among the stars? The sudden prickling sensation made her look down. It was her chest and breasts that began transforming. What next I would secrete stardust from my nipples? Nah, she thrust her head and chased away this rather disturbing naughty idea. The naughty idea went down and she dared imagine for a moment something (the Milky Way) but then chased it away.

Perhaps it was a mind thing. She focused all her thoughts and energy on repulsing the spread but it continued despite her efforts. What was she doing wrong? This thought inspired her to look for other possibilities and one hit her like a whiplash. She had spent all this time trying to get rid of it so her mind conjured a sword but that did not help or at least she misunderstood its purpose. She then tried with her mind to push it away only to spread it further.

Her mind wondered in a different direction. And it stopped when she was a little girl and her mother read her a story. And the title of that story gave her the answer she sought. 'Sometimes,' she heard her mother's voice. 'The only way out is through.'

She slapped herself. Of course, that is why she had the sudden urge but at the time she did not understand it. Her mind was telling her what to do. She stood up with a new determination and with confidence walked back to the river.

The river was ever so beautiful. With hesitation or fear, she walked into the river until she was deep in and only her head protruded. The starlight spread took over her body and despite the powerful burning that she did not resist this time the sensation gave her a sense of satisfaction and relief.

* * *

'Overcome your fear you have.' She imagined that to be the voice of Eli and his unending Sci-Fi references. She was startled of this revelation. She truly and heartily loved Matt but apparently she had latent feelings for Eli. Or perhaps the feelings for him were there in the first place or they were the first she had for anyone aboard Destiny. He was the closest to her age range and he was also civilian.

He was also very much overwhelmed but at the same time super excited. She could remember his eyes flickering with joyful flames whenever he watched one of the videos for the stargate or some other super development and realized he was part of it now.

She had thought of him as her brother but it was more than that. And now that her head was clear on that she felt a relief. And so she submerged her head into the river. And the moment she did so her horizon expanded in unexpected ways.

She could see through the liquid of starlight. And she saw many things most of which she had no idea how to interpret. The few that she could understand gave her a new perspective of things. For one, the aliens who abducted her and transformed her were not the bad guys as she had believed them to be. They seemed to take orders from a being of pure light.

For two, she saw the beings that had constructed that star system they encountered in the first months and where some of their crew had remained. She then saw them retrieve the bodies and return them to Destiny. They travelled through some weird space that seemed alive somehow. But it made her realize that the travel was instantaneous which explained the lack of data on the shuttle.

The vision then took her to Destiny. It walked her through corridors she had never visited before and there she saw a row of stasis pods. All were empty but a few dozen were opened. It made her wonder if there were Ancients aboard the ship after all. As she thought of it, she saw them and then she saw them ascend.

The look on their faces she could not forget. She had the same face every now and then. It was the expression of giving up on this life and seeking a different one. So the Ancients did go to their greatest creation but after years of travel finally gave up. They did not strive to make babies and create a new generation on the ship. No, they chose to run. That realization made her flare up. Cowards, she felt herself shout.

The vision shifted but she was still on Destiny. She witnessed the last moments between Colonel Young, Dr. Rush and Eli. And then saw him alone as the ship shut down. What? Why? Well, she understood why but it was still sad.

She saw Eli battle through the two weeks to repair the last pod. She wanted to intervene and tell him that there are other pods. She wanted to show him the way. But she was only an observer. She could not do anything. And the time ran out and she saw Eli go to the stasis pods and lie down. The air vibrated with the lack of oxygen and she watched in horror as he friend breathed his last.

* * *

She closed her eyes (not letting her tears flow) and hoped her experience was nothing but a dream but somehow she doubted it. As she opened them, she was in the main corridor where the space empty of all gases had started to vibrate. A tear in the fabric of space appeared and the other side she saw what she believed to be a massive armada of ships (but so big she could never have imagined. There were so many ships that she could not see the stars) that were in a middle of a massive battle.

In the middle of all that, on one of the ships, she saw the figure of a humanoid engaged in a hand-to-hand battle with another and then they switched to swords (or at least seemed to be). She instantly found it ridiculous. In the middle of a space war two people used the most rudimentary weapons.

But when the battle between them proceeded she realized that she had seen no one with such abilities. Their movements were a blur. They fought with such incredible speed that she could hardly believe her eyes. At one point, a blurry figure attacked one from behind but the one parried with ease. And though fighting on two fronts his speed did not diminish. Then there was an explosion that hurled them in space. She thought that's it the battle ended but she had thought apparently wrong. They continued.

The blurry figure abandoned the attack and opened a fissure that looked like another tear in space and vanished through it. The one that was attacked by it noticed it and his fury climbed to new degrees. His slowed down the fight to hits of measured strength and accuracy. His opponent thought apparently that he could keep up but was wrong and soon was slain. And then she heard his voice though through space that was rather impossible as sound doesn't travel that fast.

"Oh, I will get you, you slippery bastard. There is no dimension, no reality and no universe you can hide in that I can't find you." He touched something on his wrist. "Commander, order the fleet to retreat." The massive fleet separated and jumped to hyperspace despite being fired upon.

Another blurry figure appeared and she heard him too. "He escaped?"

"No, he is in my pocket. What do you think genius?" The sarcastic answer was.

"Well," The blurry said and parried a blast that had headed his way. "So where to now boss?"

"Wherever he is, I will find him."

"We will find him." The blurry one corrected and parried again. "Shouldn't we vacate this area? They seem somewhat determined to wipe us out."

"Oh really," The other one replied and focused.

* * *

Chloe then felt the molecules and atoms vibrate, even her own body began losing coherence. She had no idea how this was possible. She was looking through a window into another universe but it seems that the tear mixed her universe with that one and whatever this being was doing it had an effect even in her universe.

"It is not that I do not enjoy a good vibrating but is there a purpose to it? My insides are falling apart." She heard the blurry one say. "Stop pushing it or this could have the same effect as last time."

"You worry too much." The other replied.

"No, sadly, I speak from experience."

"Last time? Last time as you care to remember was not my doing. Gallean butted in."

"And speaking of butting in, someone is watching us."

Chloe tried to retreat. She clearly sensed the blurry being speaking of her. How did he see her was beyond her. But she could not move.

"I know who's being watching us. He is getting more and more annoying."

Chloe relaxed. She was definitely not a 'he'.

"I could never figure out his game."

"No one can." The other replied. "I suppose he finds joy in that."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I am." The other replied and Chloe wondered what he had done. But the answer was obvious. The ships had stopped firing.

"I suppose you disabled their weapons?" The blurry one asked.

"You could say that." The other replied mysteriously and relaxed. "Come time to go."

"Why is he watching us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's getting some perverted pleasure from it. Take my hand."

They joined hands and then Chloe saw the stars around them blur. The other set forth his hand the stars turned into lines and they jumped away.

She wondered of the significance of what she saw but couldn't see the reason. The tear had disappeared but shortly after it reappeared and the two she saw just moments ago crashed onto the corridor floor on the Destiny.

* * *

"Where the f'ck am I?" She heard the one say. She also noticed that his body convulsed from the lack of oxygen but that lasted only a moment. His eyes flashed and he took a deep breath and managed to sit up.

"How should I know?" She heard and saw the blurry being. Soon it took form and Chloe gasped. It looked exactly like the other one. Were they twins? And if not what was that being?

"It was a rhetorical question not one that demanded an answer."

"You could have fooled me."

"Which apparently I did,"

"I can't see a thing."

"There is nothing to see." The man snapped at his twin. "It is just thick unpleasant darkness. Now if I could just get rid of that splitting headache that will be great."

The twin moved down the corridor. "I see something."

"Define something!"

"I do not know it is blurry."

"Yeah, like the rest of my vision,"

The two had reached the observation deck.

"That doesn't look good." The twin observed.

"I think it is pretty straight forward." The man disagreed shrugging off his initial frustration with the sight before them. "We are in FTL or some form of it and apparently on a ship or a space station or something."

"That sums it up but it doesn't help us much."

"No, it doesn't."

"So! What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Let me collect myself and then we will see."

"That can take a while. Meanwhile, it would be best we studied our environment." The twin suggested. "How are you breathing?"

The other man looked again slightly annoyed that suggested the answer was pretty obvious. "My powers kicked in and I moved us slightly out of phase."

"Why?"

"It is pretty dark for a ship travelling in FTL. I can only assume power was rerouted to the FTL."

"So?"

"If so, then we being here would trigger the ship to notice us and therefore reroute power back to life support."

"That will be bad why?"

"Did you just hear why the ship is dark?"

"Yeah, power was rerouted to the eng... never mind. I get it."

"Good boy! Now the question is why? Why is there no air?"

"Maybe they don't need it?"

The man frowned. His eyes narrowed.

"What?" The twin asked.

"Or maybe there is someone still kicking." He replied and moved away from the railing. The twin followed him.

They moved through several corridors and entered stasis room where Chloe could see herself in the pod and that was a weird sight.

"Stasis Pods. This explains the darkness. The entire crew is asleep."

"Not all of them." The twin replied pointing at something on the ground and Chloe's heart leapt in her throat. It was the dead body of Eli.

The other man bent down and touched the boy's neck.

"You do remember we are out of phase." The twin reminded.

"Noted."

"Well?"

"His pulse is fading."

"Well, hello, no air!"

"Funny," The other man replied caustically. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead and muttered slowly ' _ **Respirare caeli tui mundum**_ _ **.**_ _ **Inmortui volo autem vos vivere.**_ _ **Oh, deam Mortis, de mortis imperio, ad vitam**_ _ **huic puero**_ _ **.**_ '

Chloe did not understand the words. They seemed like a prayer or an incantation. She was not sure what he expected to happen. But suddenly, Eli's body began breathing again. His cheeks regained their usual color.

'That's impossible.' She muttered stunned and relieved that Eli was alright.

"He will be fine." The other man said. He watched as Eli's breathing normalized. He then placed his hand above his body and whispered. "Scuto Atra." The body was immediately engulfed by a force field.

"What did you do?"

"We need to know where we are. And we can't wake the locals just yet."

"Right," The twin agreed. "Shall we explore?"

"Yeah, you take the aft and I will take the bow."

"See you in a few hours," The twin replied and left the stasis room.

"Optimistic multidimensional moron," The other man murmured and left as well.

* * *

Chloe watched them scour the ship. She then saw them slowly learn all about the ship. She was amazed at the speed with which they did that. Apparently the concept of being stranded on unknown ship was not new to them. But they definitely did it faster than them.

She then heard them discuss the ship and its fissures. They took it upon themselves to fix it and she was amazed as to how they did it. She had wondered what the twin meant by his friends growing powers and she quickly understood.

That man, that the twin had called Diablo, was very powerful. He was more powerful than anything the SGC has ever come into contact. The twin that Diablo called Viz (and she imagined it came from vision) also had powers though not as developed as Diablo's. She also understood Diablo's powers were going to grow even more.

She then witnessed their conversation about the misfortunate miscalculation and realized that Eli was wrong. She understood that it was not his fault but still. She wondered what would have happened if these two had not arrived on the ship. The ship would have drifted in space and they would have woken up possibly thousands of years later.

* * *

Still the two seemed to have a plan of their own but she was not clear what that is. They had however continued to repair the ship while still in FTL. She understood their reasoning but found their endeavour crazy. The things she saw them do she could not imagine anyone else do in his right mind. What they did was beyond insane. But it was not half as insane as when she saw Diablo appear inside the shield relay station to remove some debris from it.

She could see the pain and wondered how crazy can one be to do that without fear. She then saw Viz arrive frantic.

"Has he lost all his marbles?" She heard him mumble. "Were you trying to commit suicide? If that is so, I could have helped. You could have died!"

"And that would have been a bad thing?"

Chloe was stunned of the answer. Diablo had risked his life in the hopes of actually losing it. She did sense that was not his intention but he wouldn't have minded it either. She wondered what would prompt anyone to feel this way.

She also saw how he propelled the ship and somehow sensed the distress of the ship's AI while its body had flown with a phenomenal speed. She doubted even the Ancients could have imagined that someone would push their ship well beyond its natural capacity. She was amazed as to how the ship survived.

She understood that part shortly after and was even more amazed. These two were full of surprises. But no surprise was greater than what she saw them do next. They made the ship liveable and even Diablo developed a cure for TJ, and found a way to build bodies for Amanda and Ginn.

She was truly amazed and grateful to them. They have saved their ship though there was more to do but she also agreed with their assessment that they would be met with distrust and fear given their abilities and what they have done in such a short amount of time.

And speaking of amazing, she wondered how was she able to witness all this while being in a dream. Or was it a dream? But if it was not then what was it? And why was she the only one to witness it? What was so special about her that her different from the rest?

"All valid questions, Mrs Armstrong," A voice filled the air.

She wondered where the voice came from as it seemed to vibrate from everywhere.

"And you will be amazed of the answer." The voice continued.

"What is the answer?" She asked back.

"You will find out in due time." The voice replied as it faded away. And it was not the only thing that started to fade. The river of starlight also did. "You will not remember this until it is time that you do." The voice whispered as darkness overtook her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	19. S02E09

**A/N: I thank you for the reviews.**

 **To any potential new readers. The second season may seem like the pace has slowed down but I assure you that everything that happens here has its purpose and it will become evident in the next seasons. So please continue to read. there is only one more chapter of season 2 and then we jump right back in the action.**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Chloe had ventured into the stasis pods with no expectations at all. She was just relieved to enter a dreamless state.**

 **But she ends on a strange beach with a weird looking river. She plunges her hand and gets infected. She attempts to get rid of it but it doesn't work instead the infection only increases in strength.**

 **She sees some way to deal with it but it doesn't work again. Until she realizes she is fighting her feelings and fears. Once she overcomes them she returns to the river of starlight and jumps in.**

 **New realizations dawn over her about the aliens who abducted and transformed her, and also about the system building aliens. Her vision quest then takes her to Destiny where she sees the Ancients and their cowardly way out of the ship.**

 **She then sees Eli's struggle with the stasis pod and his last living moment. She did want to intervene but couldn't do anything but watch.**

 **The vision switches places and takes her a few corridors away where she sees a tear in the fabric of space. There she witnesses the biggest space battle she had ever seen or could have imagined.**

 **She sees also several beings fighting and one of them escaping through another tear in the fabric of space. She hears the vow of one of the beings that thing fought before running away. Then another appears and they have a conversation and then they disappeared.**

 **Only to reappear back on the Destiny with no idea how they got there. She witnesses all that they did for her ship. And she stood amazed by their pain and bravery and determination to help the strangers, her crew, in the stasis pods.**

 **She sees their greatness and understands the danger they are willing to put themselves through once her crew wakes up.**

 **She then wonders how she was lucky enough to have seen all this. And a voice seemingly coming from everywhere tells her that her time will come. She asked why her. What made her special? And the voice told her she would find out only when the time is right and until then she is to forget everything she saw. And with that she faded away from that place and lost consciousness.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 9**

Lt. Matthew Scott got into the pod and promptly closed his eyes. Finally some time off, he thought happily. He was not exactly looking forward to this but they had little choice. He took just a moment to reminisce on his experience aboard this ship, all the revelations, all the pains, all the aches, and all the joy he found (in Chloe's arms). And he smiled inwardly. He wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

This was the adventure of a life time. True, there was a possibility that really might be the case as their chances of getting home, back to Earth, were slim to nonexistent. And he had begun to accept that. Destiny was now their home. It had a noble mission though in his opinion these Ancients were definitely certifiably nuts. Who gets to pursue a weird sound to the end of the universe or the beginning?

Anyway right or wrong, they were here and they were here to stay and fight every day with any weirdness the universe could throw at them, and win (more or less). Lately the universe has been winning but they were not of the giving up type. They will prevail. He was certain of it. Only with a positive attitude can overcome any obstacles (or something similar that he heard in church).

Matthew was firm believer in God and his blessed kingdom. And though the path was full of obstacles he was certain that with his perseverance and God's blessing he would find a way to overcome them. The stasis field activated and Matthew was blissfully asleep in the dreamless state or so he believed.

The sun rose above the beautiful church in midtown. There were more people than usual but that's was because of the new church's priest. He had managed to return the people back to the eyes of God.

"That was a lovely sermon, Father Scott," Dave congratulated the priest.

"The words of God are always soothing to the soul, young man." Father Matt Scott replied. "I hope to see you next Sunday."

"Of course, Father,"

He received many thanks and he blessed many on the way out. Finally he was alone with his thoughts. It was very gratifying to see so many new faces and so young. Preaching the word has given him a new purpose in life. It had been better than the alternative.

* * *

Sometimes guilt found its way into his soul reminding of what he had left behind. The pain of that was intolerable. The memory of her was the most painful one. There was a time he would have given anything to see her again but that was not possible. He did remember it as though it was yesterday.

They were aboard the Ancient vessel Destiny hurling through space 1 gigaparsec away from home. They went into stasis to avoid one annoying race ruled by over crazed AIs that kept standing in their way. They were supposed to endure three years of dreamless sleep until they reached the next galaxy.

And they did. They woke up three years later in the new galaxy. And life had been slowly returning to normal. They sent parties to search for food and water, and the little things they needed to continue their survival in the dark vastness of space.

Upon one of these planets they had on the list, they discovered a civilization of weird beings that seemed to reflect the night sky even in daylight. Still they opted for first contact protocol and soon they established some working parlance. The science guys had come up with a way to communicate that used the symbols on the stargate and while the communication was somewhat limited (as each gate has only thirty nine symbols) they had managed to make it work.

The race appeared somewhat primitive at least in his eyes. They were of no actual use to them other than the diplomatic protocol. Chloe had taken the front seat on the negotiations table. He liked her spirit and understood the need she had to utilise her political science degree. His duty was only to protect the diplomatic corps (as jokingly Eli had called it). He escorted them from the gate to the table and back. It was a routine he had come to loathe.

He truly did not see the point in this endeavour. Destiny was not going to stick around long enough for this mouth exercise to have any lasting point. But his opinion on the matter was irrelevant. Colonel Young and Dr. Rush saw the benefit of establishing a possible ally just in case they ran into problems in this galaxy. 'Better safe than sorry,' Eli had said while explaining the concept to the grunts.

* * *

The only thing these beings seemed able to offer them was a form of camouflage that the crew could use while hunting or going into hostile situations, and one that could be applied on the ship. And Matt found that useless. What is the point of camouflaging the ship in such a manner that not even they could find it? But he was overruled again.

Actually the truth was different. Matt resented the fact he had been reduced to a guard dog and that his wife spent much more time with Eli than with him lately. Being the resident math genius slash MIT dropout Eli had proven invaluable as he was the one who developed the weird communication with the aliens.

And Matt was pure and simple jealous which Chloe had found ridiculous. And that only fuelled his foul mood. He had become so cranky that Colonel Young had relieved him of duty several times and he spent time in the brewery with Adam Brody who was developing a new way to burn their insides. He would have preferred whiskey but that was unlikely to happen. So he got to be satisfied with what they got.

His mind had been spiralling and imagining every way of his wife cheating on him with the math dropout. On a certain level he had come to realize that was God's way of punishing him for knocking his college girlfriend who mothered his child, Matt junior. But even this realization was not helping him. It was making things worse. He felt as though he had sold his soul to the devil for a penny.

Ironically they spent many months with the odd beings. And that prolonged stay had a profound effect on Matt. He spent his days battling his imaginary demons and became distant to almost all. That gave its effect when Chloe moved out. She could no longer understand him and thought that some distance will do them some good. He had not objected even in the slightest. Even worse he had opened the door for her. He did not help her in any way. He just let her go.

Ever since that he had become a frequent visitor of the brewery. The product of that had succeeded to numb his pain and probably drown his demons for awhile. And every now and then he would see her with the other females (as he had come to name them) and sometimes in the presence of some of the males (though not with Eli). That helped a bit calm down the storm in him.

When Eli started visiting him as he seemed genuinely concerned Matt became violent. He broke his nose once and felt immediate satisfaction. The conversation with Colonel Young that followed was less than pleasant. But it passed. The Colonel needed him. It was not like he had many replacements for him.

Eli continued to come though this time in the company of Ronald. Matt seemed to remember Ronald coming too previously but he usually had ignored him. Eli he remembered more because he was positively insistent and one broken nose could not stop him seeing his friend. What is one broken nose among friends?

They were both trying to understand him and cheer him up but were failing. He had not shared with them what really bothered him and apparently neither has Chloe. So they were both in the dark. Matt's mind sometimes imagined Ronald with Chloe, and sometimes Ronald, Chloe and Eli doing it and laughing at him.

Matt had definitely hit the bottom or the mother of all bottoms. He felt like a ghost or like a distant observer who just existed but did not live. And he loathed himself for that but was unwilling to do anything to change as he truly believed he deserved it.

* * *

His last day on Destiny came when the weird aliens offered them a power source. The power source adapted to any technology and could theoretically power the gate for Earth. The geniuses got to work.

It was on this day that his worst nightmare had come to pass. He saw Ronald and Eli embrace Chloe. And his mind went frantic but the cold determination of his demons took his life into a new direction. He had convinced himself that this is the end and he was going to bring it. So he used his marbles like never before. Having a vengeful determination cleared the mind and gave it a dark purpose.

He gathered his things and brought them near the gate. He then took all the explosives from the armoury and spread them all around the vital systems. They were not going to destroy them but cripple them probably for a good time and create the necessary diversion.

He remembered all too well Eli's password though the little nerd never thought he would be able to. But he was wrong. He used it to complete his other plans and readied. Only one person was going to go through the gate and that was him and no one else.

The geniuses succeeded and the gate dialled Earth. Matt waited for a bit as he imagined someone was letting Earth know they are coming. And then he put his plan into motion and explosion deafened the crew. People started running in different directions trying to put the fire out. Everyone abandoned the gate.

Matt took his gear and his weapon and headed for it. Reaching the console he implemented the shut down program Eli had created when he listened to him when he had been boasting about it while trying to cheer him up.

Just as he had headed to the gate, the door had opened and three people poured in – Ronald, Eli and the very distressed Chloe. Eli was holding a pad and Matt looked around and saw the damn kino and shot it down without a second thought.

"Matt buddy have you lost your mind?" Eli had asked.

"You should know, Satan." Matt spat out rearing to the gate's threshold.

"What are you talking about?"

"She knows don't you, honey?"

Eli had looked at him and then at her. And then it had dawned on him. "Matt, that's insane. We are friends..."

"Friends with benefits,"

"Matt, you need help!" Ronald had said.

"And I will get it." Matt had shot. He was inches away from the gate. He was near his salvation.

* * *

Ronald approached while Chloe and Eli were edging towards him too and then tragedy struck. Matt emptied his weapon. But as he had been holding it somewhat wobbly and the recoil had been more than he could handle and the fire spread.

Ronald had ducked and acted instinctively drawing his weapon and pointing it at his. Eli had not been so lucky though. The first few bullets were direct hit and he was bleeding out on the floor (though quite a bit dead to Matt's dark satisfaction). Ronald had forced him to take a plunge from his position straight into the gate vortex but in the split second he saw that one of his bullets had hit Chloe (whether fatally or not he did not know) and that one moment had jolted him back to reality but it was too late.

He flew from the other end of the gate in Stargate Command and the gate shut down after him. He had spent then months trying to explain what happened. The reason no one could contradict him was because he had sabotaged the stones. He blamed everything on the aliens who had suddenly attacked them without provocation and that it was a bloody mess on the ship. He had been the only one lucky enough to escape the onslaught.

He had to endure months of debriefing and sessions with doctors helping him overcome his survivalist guilt. Eventually they let him go and he discharged from service with full honours and returned home. The priest who had raised him helped him out.

Matt emerged from the memory sweating all over. Since that day, he had remodelled his life and took over when his priest retired. He had some penance to serve for his sins. He had come to realize how childish he had behaved and what that one moment of dark determination had done. It not only has potentially killed his wife and definitely one of his friends Eli but it has stranded and cut off completely the crew of Destiny. And these people were innocent but they paid the price nevertheless.

Recalling the past and his body's reaction only showed him that he was not doing enough. He had to be better than anyone. He had to be the shining example of virtue. And he thrived to be over the years.

* * *

One day after his sermon and after everyone had left or so he thought, a man had entered his church. He could not determine his age but seemed young.

"Did abandoning God help your imaginary demons settle the score of your broken spirit, young Matthew Scott?"

The question had taken him by surprise. Who was that person with such intimate knowledge of his previous actions?

"Did selling your soul for a penny to the Devil help?" The man continued asking.

Every word was like a dagger into Matt's heart.

"Did killing your friend and seeing him dead saturate your thirst for vengeance?"

Who was that man?

"Did passing the blame on the aliens help ease your guilt?"

Matt felt lost.

"Did you visit their graves to pay your respects? "

Matt shook head. He did not. He could not.

"Did you confess your sins to anyone but your loathing self?"

Matt shook head again. He wanted to tell his priest friend but could not face how he would look upon him afterwards. So he kept the secret and the guilt.

Suddenly the church vanished. Matt looked frantically around. He was on a vast field and there was nothing there, absolutely nothing but the strange man.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked.

Matt shook head again. He had no clue though he looked for signs of something.

"Hum, strange, that should be rather obvious by now." The man said and as Matt continued to stare at it totally confused the man continued. "This is Hell, young Matthew. It is custom made by you."

"I don't understand."

"What did you imagine Hell looks like? Did you imagine a lava pit where the poor souls are being tortured or shish kebabbed? Or perhaps you imagined sulphur mines where the souls are working day and night to redeem their sins?"

"Who...who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"The devil,"

The man laughed heartily. His laughter echoed in the emptiness. "You are so amusing at times. Do you really believe young Catholic that the Devil has nothing else to do but direct your hand (and those of your entire kind) to do all these atrocities? And drum his fists on his chest when he takes credit for Your actions?

Pitiful, only you can believe such nonsense. Oh, the Devil made me do it. Oh, please God, the devil made me, and blah, blah, blah. Do you really believe that? What audacity does your kind have?

This place is your own personal hell. You made it. You wanted to be alone and well you are alone. And if Satan was around he would have told you that he is here only as a guardian, as custodian, a warden of the prisons you humans have built for yourselves."

This knowledge did not sooth Matt's troubled mind and soul. It only made it worse. He had thought he had outgrown some of his guilt but alas he has not.

"Hiding from your emotions is not the same thing as confronting them." The man continued.

"I am not hiding."

"Oh then why are you here?"

Matt still did not understand the man's meaning. He did not bring them here. The man did. He was certain of it.

"Who's projecting guilt now?" The man asked as though reading his mind and soul.

"I am not projecting."

"Really? If so why are you projecting you being here onto me?"

"I...am because you brought us here wherever here is."

"Nope, Matthew, you brought yourself here and me for some reason." The man said. "I suppose you did so because you don't want to be alone with your real problems."

"I do not have problems."

"Ah, it is the denial phase. I can dig it."

"You are wrong."

"How insecure a man of his own abilities and qualities has to feel in order to project a nonexistent affair onto his closest friends?" The man asked. "How little can this man feel about his girlfriend that worships him to believe she would cheat on him by a mere look? If that was real then marriage would not have survived even a moment, right?

How arrogant must a man be to believe that he stands above his own beliefs? Above his own God or his first born? How arrogant must he be to believe that the celestial beings exist to serve him?

How easy must it be to blame them for his own troubles? For his own actions? For his own sins? And then have the audacity to claim it was their words he preached today?

Hum, the question is young Matthew, who do you think yourself for?"

Matt denied hearing this man. He had closed his ears but the words came to him anyway. He screamed and shouted against them but they kept coming and their power was unstoppable. He thrust head as though to shake them, but they pierced him.

He fell on the ground. And realization, no, revelation came to him. The man was right one hundred percent. He had been arrogant and blind. He had failed Chloe. He had projected everything because it was easier to face his own insecurities, his fears. And he was afraid he would end up like his father who abandoned him long ago.

He felt ashamed of himself. His fear had turned everyone away from him. His self indulgence and dark impulses have brought much sorrow. And then he had run and blamed everything on the easiest target the aliens. Since he had sabotaged the communication stones no one could tell if he were lying or not (because innocent until proven guilty and there was no way for that to happen).

He had spent then years deluding himself that he had escaped true justice. But suppressing the guilt has only made it accumulate and it has now exploded. He started crying and he let the tears fall freely.

'I made my own hell,' the words took shape in his mind. So he conjured all of them and he began his journey of redemption. At first it was scary to talk about it but he pushed himself as he had to let it go. He had to come clean.

But he knew it was not real as he was in his hell. And there everyone could forgive him but it will not be real. So he forced himself out of his hell and found himself back in the church. And now he truly went onto the road of redemption.

* * *

He went everywhere to where all his colleagues and fellow soldiers' families lived and confessed. He did not expect forgiveness and he did not ask for it. The last he visited he gathered them together – Ronald's parents, Chloe's mother and Eli's. His guilt towards them was the biggest. The look he got from these people chilled him to the bone but he knew he deserved it and he accepted in penance anything they asked.

Exhausted but somewhat relieved he returned home and confessed again to the priest. He listened without interrupting but said nothing. What could he say that Matt has not thought of? He received just a pat on the back as the priest walked away.

Matt was alone again until he sensed movement. Opening his eyes he saw the man and this time, or perhaps for the first time he truly saw him. The sudden revelation of his identity jolted him. Did he really loathe himself that much that his own mind will conjure him in order to jolt him back to life?

He saw himself (the man) smile back and say. "You made the first step. I am so proud of you. Never allow yourself to believe that you are less than you are. No matter the hardship, no matter the situation, never compare yourself to someone you are not. And you are not him. You are your own man."

"Thank you!"

"I am you. Or the part of you that had to shake you up."

He came to him and embraced him and by doing so merged with him. And Matt felt the relief of the strain that had suffocated him for so long.

* * *

The next day, his sermon was filled with true passion. At the end only one man remained. Matt feared his self had more to say but this one was different. He felt power emanate from him.

"Well, young Matthew, it would seem that your quest of self exploration has been a success."

"It was the first step only. I have much more to achieve before I can call it a success if ever." Matt said. He caught himself realize that he did not even wonder how this person before him knew so much.

A mysterious smile had appeared on the man's face. "I have always found humans as fascinating beings. Your kind is not the smartest or the strongest. You can barely see or smell (and you definitely smell). Your capacity for evil and self loathing knows no equal. But...the greatest contradiction of your kind is the ability to correct the mistakes of your other half. Your imagination is staggering. And that is truly amazing."

"Who are you?" Matt asked and hoped the answer was not going to be as the one he got from himself.

"What I am, young Matthew is beyond your comprehension." The man said simply. "But I am glad I was here to witness your journey. You have grown far more than I would have originally suspected."

"I do not understand."

"And that is good."

"How's so?"

"To borrow the words of one of your brightest minds, it is good that you know that you do not understand anything so in time you would be prepared to understand everything."

Matt thrust head. He did not understand a word of that.

The man smiled and suddenly transformed into a being that Matt could not even begin to describe. "Do not be afraid, young Matthew. Yourself exploration journey happened only in your head. Your body is still in the stasis pod aboard the Destiny. When you emerge remember what your summoned self told you – never be anyone but yourself. You may be the product of your parents but you are not them."

The being ascended but not before imparting some last words. "Be the pillar that to all not just your friends. You need to be in the days to come as your kind will be tested like no other before that. You will face a great challenge and only together you can overcome it. Trust me you will know what I mean when the universe is perfectly aligned. Good luck, Matthew, son of Earth."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	20. S02E010

**A/N: This is the end of Season 2. Season 3 will explore the decision to keep or not the newcomers, and a few other things. Please enjoy!**

 **Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Two – 'Dreamless State'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **However it is anything but dreamless. Drawn into different realities, the crew of the Destiny (at first completely unaware) has to deal with their unresolved feelings before understanding their new environment and finding a way back to their real home – the Destiny (where as we know another mystery looms)...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Matthew Scott entered stasis and ended up on Earth in some church preaching the word. When it was over he began recalling his most painful memory – the day he returned to Earth and how he did it.**

 **He explored his transformative experience when his spirit had broken down completely and he had begun seeing things. These things drove him away from all his friends. He imagined the worst in everyone and he blamed it on them.**

 **When one day he got the opportunity to return home, he gave into his darkness and abandoned everyone by stranding them so far away from home but not before killing his best friend and girlfriend. He spent months in debriefing and counselling blaming it on the alien race they had encountered.**

 **He then discharged from service and went on a penance journey by becoming a priest and told himself he did the right thing. Years later when the guilt had become too great he found himself in his own personal hell where a part of him confronted him with the harsh reality.**

 **Having identified his issues, he sought to correct them in the real world. He told everyone what he had done and for the first time saw his other self who told him to never be anyone but himself and never allow the fear into transforming into his parents take hold of him again.**

 **And then another being showed up. This was different but confirmed everything said before and told him to be ready for the days to come when everyone would need him to be their pillar in a time of hardship.**

 **And previously:**

 **The crew of the Destiny entered stasis in what they thought would be a dreamless state but it turned out that the ship had other plans. It placed them in different places to resolve their issues.**

 **And then a mysterious being butted in too. It showed them many things some of which are directly linked to the mystery that roams their ship currently. And it prepared them for what is to come.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 10**

"Ginn, is that you?" Amanda asked as she approached what seemed to be a bench.

"Amanda," Ginn called back.

The two met. Amanda sat next to her.

"How are we able to communicate?" Amanda asked. "Last I remember..."

"You are playing hooky with Rush." Ginn came to her aid. "And we were quarantined."

"But this is no longer the case it would seem."

"Yes, it would seem so." Ginn agreed.

"Do you have access to any system?"

"No, I have tried but no." Ginn had indeed tried to reach out but they were stuck in a single isolated system though it was not the quarantine.

"So they figured a way for us to coexist without harming the ship?"

"Amanda," Ginn said. "Why do you think I know more than you?"

"Well, I just woke up and we were already here so logically you must know more."

"Perhaps, I had more time than you though I doubt that but it doesn't make me all knowing all of a sudden."

Amanda did not say anything. She really did not have much to discuss with Ginn. She did remember her impeding her efforts to be with Nick. She did though turn out to be right. The parameters she had set for Nick he could not complete. He did not love her. He liked her that was sure but that was all.

In a way she had forced the issue. And he was not ready for it. He needed more time or perhaps never. She felt a smidgen of guilt as she impeded Ginn being with Eli in whatever little capacity they could have been. She doubted Eli would have jumped into the chair as Nick had done.

But that was the past. She focused on the present. It seemed they were stuck in an isolated from the main system matrix. There was no apparent way or out. Still every system had an entry and exit point.

* * *

So she left Ginn and went to look for it. She soon located a source door and ventured in.

"Wow!" She could not help herself but exclaim.

The source code of this place was stunning. She began studying it (though at some point noticed Ginn had joined her) and was amazed.

"You know," Ginn said after awhile. "Whoever wrote this code knew exactly what he was doing."

"I noticed." But the disturbing part that she noticed was that no one from the crew of Destiny could have written it. This was something completely new. And reluctantly she had to agree with Ginn. The code programmer was good, no, he was beyond good. The execution of this matrix was masterful.

"What's that?" Ginn pointed at some lines in the coding.

Amanda took a closer look. They were a few lines but their application suggested some kind of transference data protocol. "I'm not sure." She was being honest. What purpose served this data protocol was unclear.

"Ok, but what is it?"

"It is some kind of transfer data protocol."

"Transfer for what?"

"I don't know."

"How about these?"

Amanda looked at the other lines Ginn pointed at. Now that was interesting. She had seen such lines in the main computer while she was roaming through Destiny's systems. But that seemed impossible. This matrix was new and the lines in the main computer were there since the creation of the ship. She wondered of their significance.

These code lines however were far clearer than the ones in the main computer. They were not exactly the same, actually they were not at all but they were similarly constructed. Their functionality was different but the style was the same.

The code lines in their matrix served as a conduit between the virtual reality and real reality, and again she wondered why they were here. She shared that with Ginn hoping for an inspiration.

"That's why we are out." Ginn exclaimed suddenly realizing their use.

"What? Why?"

"They may be trying to download us somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Oh, I don't know, in our bodies."

"Our previous bodies?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"That's impossible." Amanda said bitterly. "Your body may still be around but mine is back on Earth and probably already buried."

"Oh, sorry," Ginn exclaimed realizing her insensitiveness.

"It is alright." Amanda said. She had come to accept the fact that she's dead in the real world. It has been somewhat of a relief that she no longer has to inhabit her previous body. She had struggled with almost her entire life and she did not miss it.

Of course when she first visited Destiny her sensors had expanded and she did not want to leave the body she had occupied but had to. When the ship had again problems, she took the body of Camille Wray and stayed in it for days, weeks but she had to give it up.

And the last time, she occupied Ginn's body. Ginn had make a report back on Earth for the activities of the Lucian Alliance but one of her co-workers (let's put it that way) saw her as a traitor and strangled her. Unfortunately that happened when she inhabited the body and it was not a pleasant sensation.

She then learnt that Nick had avenged her death. But neither she nor Ginn were dead. They had somehow returned to the ship and inhabited instead the computer systems of the ship. Well slightly before that they occupied Chloe Armstrong's head and then ended in the computer system.

They were both free and their horizon has expanded in ways neither of them could have imagined. But then she sought a way to be with Nick and that is when tragedy struck. But that was in the past now.

* * *

Now in the here and the present, they were free from the quarantine but stuck in a self contained virtual matrix ready to be uploaded into their bodies. But there was a flow in their friends' plans. Only Ginn's body is intact and unless someone died recently they could not both be freed, can they?

And at this point, she realized the mistake of her way of thinking. She proceeded with the assumption that it was their friends' plans but they weren't. These plans were someone else's. The coding was way too sophisticated to have come from any of their friends. And Ginn had been right again it was written perfectly. It covered every possibility every crook and nanny. So what were they going to do? Was there something they could do? How long was that going to take? Although that part was not important as time moved in a different fashion in here but still.

While she experienced her revelations, Ginn had used the time to fully study the code. There was no way out without the key. And the key was something beyond her comprehension and though she could see the code for the key she could not understand it at all. She had never seen such a perfect form of contradiction and gibberish in one place. If it was a form of math she had never such.

Still the prospect of being in her, own body gave Ginn hope. She did enjoy being inside the computer systems of this great ship but she lacked the tactile touch and she longed for it. She suspected Amanda did too but not to the same extent as her. Perhaps it was because Rush did not feel for her the same way she did for him. But that is life.

She wanted to be with Eli. She never thought that any of the Tau'ri had anything to offer. She often heard that they were weak and cowardly though they had managed to drive the Goa'uld to extinction (of course others helped but they were the catalyst).

Serving the Lucian Alliance (though she did not have the choice at all) has been a long agony and one that she sought to quit if the opportunity presented itself. And it finally did and when she tasted the freedom that asshole Simeon killed her. She heard that Dr. Rush had dealt with him later on. She could not have imagined how he achieved that. He was no match for the ruthlessness of Simeon but he had been the only one to return from some planet where he had confronted him. She felt gratitude to that man.

She found a way to be with Eli albeit her being in a holographic form and Dr. Perry pulled Rush in thinking he felt the same way but alas he did not and then they were quarantined. And that experience had been more or less a personal hell. They were not in some suspended animation. No, they were fully awake but unable to do anything.

* * *

"Ginn," Amanda threw her off her thoughts.

"Yes,"

"If the one who wrote this code had found indeed a way to put us back into bodies, would you go?"

"Yes, I would do. Wouldn't you?"

"I do not know."

"You mean you have no idea how to face Rush. Seeing that, the guy doesn't love you." Ginn said.

"Thank you for your sensitivity, it is touching."

"Well, it is the truth." Ginn did feel a smidgen of guilt for being so direct. "Well at least you can have sex (not necessarily with him)."

"That's provided he and the others are awake when we return."

"Oh, you fear that whoever wrote this code may be alone and he may not like you."

"Or that he or she or it doesn't recreate in this way at all. I trust it would be unpleasant for both of us then."

"Or we can bone each other." Ginn suggested. She had heard Eli use that verb and she liked it. Of course she would probably never consider doing another woman but if there was no one else – why not.

Amanda found her comment less than a pleasant alternative although if she was right and their rescuer was not into sex this would be an interesting alternative. She thrust head. She had to banish these very disturbing and naughty thoughts out of her mind though they were worth considering.

"Or that," She said anyway. "But only if there is no other choice."

"Agreed," Ginn said and smiled.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. But we have to find something to do." Ginn replied looking intensely at her.

"Oh, we are not boning." Amanda raised her had defensively.

"I was not going to suggest that though it would definitely help pass the time."

"No," Amanda said firmly and walked away.

'Or I can rape her,' Ginn thought naughtily. 'Just kidding,'

She also left the source code room and felt immediately relieved. She had thought that the place contained some kind of digital pheromones. She couldn't otherwise explain her innate desire to mate with Amanda or jump her forcibly. But they still needed to figure out what to do in the meantime however long that was going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, the code writer was no other than Diablo. He had added the final touches for the mind transference. The bodies of Dr. Perry and Ginn had been grown though they were slightly younger than those they used when they came aboard the Destiny.

Diablo had done that on purpose. He had given these bodies powers that their owners will be discovering on their own and developing when they become aware of them. That's going to be fun, he had thought.

There was one last thing he needed to do before they begin to wake up the crew. He needed to check the other rooms with stasis pods that Viz had discovered. They did not discuss them openly as they had other things to do but now was as good a time as ever.

He reached the area and began examining them. Most of the pods were empty or more to the point they were never occupied. However there were some that were. He figured that at some point the builders have succeeded to reach the ship.

He was interested to know though why they were not around. He could imagine several reasons but there were no bodies and no ashes of bodies, no traces at all. And that was odd and needed investigating.

Also it was difficult to guess why Eli had not managed to find the room with those pods. He could have easily climbed in and he would have been safe and sound. But perhaps the reallocation of the resources had impeded him from a proper search. Nah, it was not a good enough reason.

Or perhaps there was an adventure he had not shared though he could hardly imagine Eli dispatching the occupants of the pods on his own and not recording it for posterity – children don't that at home.

He made a few scans and discovered a few interesting things. There was some strange energy decay around the pods. He found a small sample and examined it. "Huh weird," He exclaimed. It was residual DNA strains. They did not match the current locals though. They were way more complex. "The builders?"

He checked the computer database and matched them to the builders' DNA profile. So he was right they made it but what happened to them. He analysed the decay and frowned. "So what they suddenly lost their bodies..." He had an epiphany. "They ascended? What a bunch of pussies?" This discovery changed his mind about the greatness of the ship's builders. Only cowards would pursue ascension in his opinion.

He had never liked civilizations that cheated in that way. Ascension was the easiest way out and the best explanation any of them could give had been 'we ascend to a higher plane of existence' and he had always believed that translated as 'we were so unable to find a way to evolve that we decided to turn into formless energy and roam the galaxy seeking enlightenment'.

"Oh my dear babies, if you can't evolve without ascending then you are not worth evolving at all. Pussies!" He exclaimed. "Enlightenment can be achieved in any state of existence. It only takes a bit effort. Lazy bastards,"

He kind of hoped these ascended morons were around to hear him and hear the truth about themselves – cowards, lazy cowards. "So what prolonged stay on the ship was too much for you all, huh? Have you heard of making babies, creating a new generation? Of course you haven't you selfish bastards. Enlightenment, huh, you can spend eternity in your energy state and never reach it."

"Who are you talking to?" Viz had entered the room.

Diablo did not bother to answer him but gave him a hand. He accepted and understood quickly Diablo's frustration.

"I can concur – lazy bastards. But perhaps the generation that built the ship was different."

"One can only hope."

"So are you finally ready?"

"Almost, I need to check the other pods. I will join you."

* * *

Viz left him to finish. Diablo completed his check on this floor. He had found another floor so he went to check it too. There he saw a few occupied pods. But reviving them would be a waste of time. The poor bastards were already too damn old. If he were to revive them, they will not last long. But he would leave that decision to the locals.

He joined Viz on the observation deck. He shared the last discovery before saying. "We are ready to wake them."

The two decided it best to wake the crew one by one. They started with Colonel Young but placed him in his room and left him to wake up the natural way. Diablo had made sure that the good colonel will find his way to the observation deck where the most difficult of explanations will take place.

He knew it would take time for the locals to grow accustomed to him and Viz. He knew they would become apprehensive of them. Powers had the tendency of creating such environments of mistrust. But there was nothing he can do to alleviate their future concerns. They will always keep in mind the fact that if he turned evil they can't stop him.

The most logical action they could undertake is to leave them on some planet and continue with the trouble of dealing with them on a day to day basis. But Diablo and Viz needed to be on the ship. As Diablo had said, 'The universe never does anything without a reason'. And there was a reason they were here. Diablo still had to figure out what that reason was per say but he had the funny feeling it was linked to this ship.

'Well, we wait and see what the future shall bring us.' And so he got to wait for the good colonel to reach him and tell him one hell of a story...

* * *

 **The story will continue in the next season …**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	21. S03E01

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Colonel Young's lungs inhaled the air around and he came to the realization that he was awake. He opened his eyes expecting to see Eli alive and well. He expected to be told that they made it.

Of course expecting something and actually living it, it turned out to be two very different things as Colonel Young noticed. He was not staring at the wall in the stasis pods' room but at the ceiling in his room that had one weird detail that was not there before. It was a small chandelier.

He sat up and sensed the second weird thing. His bed had a mattress. It was not the wooden mattress that the Ancients had designed and on which he had been sleeping for the past two years. It was something new. It was something softer.

His look fell on another strange thing – his desk. It looked different. It had items that one usually finds on a normal desk but not out here billions of light years away from home. He moved his gaze away from the desk and it fell on the area he used as a wardrobe. Except now it was a wardrobe.

He stood up and went to it. He opened it and gaped. It was full of different clothes, underwear, socks, bed sheets, additional pillows, bed covers and another set of military outfit bearing his rank. They were all folded neatly and were easily accessible.

He thrust head, closed his eyes and opened them but the view had not changed. He turned around and his gaze fell near the bed where he saw a pair of sleepers. They were fluffy.

'I must be losing my mind,' it was the first thought he had. The second one was just as unpleasant. 'The damn ship is messing with my mind again. This is a simulation. It must be.'

The sudden appearance of Dr. Franklin however startled him. This had never happened before in any of the simulations.

"You are not in a simulation, Colonel."

"Then what the hell,"

"You will find out on your own," Franklin had replied and vanished.

"Wait!" Colonel Young exclaimed. "Damn it!"

He also noticed a small door next to the wardrobe and wondered – what now. He opened it and gaped again. It was a mini version of a bathroom with a toilet. There was also a note saying 'only in emergencies'. Weirdly enough he could not recognize the penmanship of anyone onboard. Of course, he had not seen everyone's but he found it weird. Still this qualified as an emergency but stopped himself. His first duty was to find out what was going on.

He looked for the window only to find it had curtains. 'This is too much.' He thought. He pulled them and relaxed a bit. They were not in FTL but in some solar system. They had made it or have they. They could easily be in the same galaxy. He had to know.

* * *

He used his radio. "This is Colonel Young." He intended to say more but the static dissuaded him. "Anyone?" No answer. That was not good so he ventured outside and stopped baffled again. "What the hell is going on in this madhouse?" What baffled him was a framed painting of the ship travelling in FTL.

He turned around to close the door only to notice that he failed to notice the soft carpet under his feet. He closed his eyes again and shook head. It would have been so much easier if the ship had told him what is going on instead of leaving him to explore it alone. But it was what it was.

His first job was to find the armoury. He would feel more secure exploring the ship. Reaching the armoury however he found the first unpleasant surprise. It was not there. The room where they kept the weapons was empty. Strangely enough however there was a note with a map that directed him to where it had been apparently moved.

Reaching it he gaped again. The weapons were neatly arranged by type and size, and again easily accessible in case of emergency. The same was valid for the munitions. He took a P90 and charged it with a cartridge-clip. Now he could go and find out what the hell.

The first place to go was the stasis pods' room. He found it quickly using the usual shortcuts but there waited for him the second unpleasant surprise. The door was shut and did not open or bulge in any way. He tried his command code but it did not work. He tried the other doors but with the same success.

"Ok," He said. "Alright, we will do it the old-fashioned way." He returned to the armoury and looked for the explosives but the third unpleasant surprise hit him they were not there. This time there were no notes to help him find where they were. "Convenient," he mumbled. He had no choice but to search the ship with what he had.

He wondered where to go and decided to go to the bridge. From there perhaps he will get an inkling of the state of the ship. That however proved also difficult as his way was cut off. He got the distinct impression of being watched. There were no kinos in the air but he sensed it anyway.

And just like that he thought he saw someone in the corridor ahead. He stooped and proceeded with caution after the intruder. He reached the intruder's last position and peeked in. He was not there but soon saw his shadow heading in the direction of the mess hall. He followed him though carefully.

He got into the mess hall and stopped. There were quite a few changes in here too. Mahogany type tables, cushioned chairs, and a fully equipped kitchen were some of the changes he noticed at first glance. Even more he smelled the air and the distinctive aroma of coffee filled his nostrils. Coffee – how was that even possible?

He saw the shadow move again and followed it. It was going in the direction of the dome. He was not sure whether to follow. The dome had been destroyed by the flash radiation of the Blue Giant they were forced to dive into. Still he followed and there he almost dropped his gun.

"What is going on?" He asked. He was not expecting an answer but he was hoping for one.

The dome had been repaired and transformed into a proper hydroponics bay. He saw all their cultures fully grown and a few others he did not recognize. And then he had a weird thought that he had not considered before. 'Was the crew already awake and ready to spring on me yelling 'surprise'?'

* * *

He noticed the shadow again and followed again. This time it headed for the observation deck. He reached it and thought he heard voices but not ones he recognized. So there were intruders onboard.

But if so, why did they go through so much trouble to rebuild and make things? Did they miss their window of three years and it was now millennia later? And some civilization had found the ship and fixed it and then decided to wake them up in the slowest imaginable way so not to shock them too much.

It was a curious possibility but then why leave him access to his weapons. Or perhaps they did not fear them at all. Still they removed the explosives so he doesn't damage or endanger them – whoever they were. He had so many questions. He gathered his courage and ventured onto the observation deck.

There were no masses of intruders. He noticed only one and he stood with his back to him. He did not show any signs he had noticed him. So he made a few more steps looking around for any others that could potentially spring on him but there was no one else.

Colonel Young could make out some of the intruder's attire. He seemed to be from top to bottom in black. He also had a mantle of the same colour but on the back was embroidered a flower he recognized as a rose. The intruder stood calmly so he made a few more steps but before he can say – who are you the intruder got ahead of him and said.

"Colonel Young, I am glad you are finally awake. I was beginning to think you would nap off the rest of the day!"

Everett Young paused. He knows his name.

"There is no need for you to use your P90. I am unarmed." The intruder continued making Everett wonder how he knew about his type of weapon. But there was no need for that. It was his shadow that he followed so it was obvious he knew about it. "It was not me that you followed though." The intruder added as though he had read his mind. "And who you will find out in a moment, provided you are less belligerent."

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" Everett finally asked.

"That is a long story." The man replied and stood up. He turned around slowly keeping his hands in the air.

* * *

Everett noticed that he was younger than him. He was six feet six at least. He had short brown hair and vivid eyes of the same colour. He wore black trousers made of some material he could not recognize but gave the impression on being leathered. The shirt looked the same and so did the gloves. All the clothes were embroidered with the rose.

But it was the look in his eyes that he found most intriguing. He was definitely not afraid of the weapon Everett held. Actually it seemed he found the situation amusing as a smile danced in his eyes. They were perfectly calm but what staggered Everett was the look. A person's age could usually be seen in the eyes but the bummer was that he could not make that determination.

Everett lowered his gun. This person did not pose a threat at the moment. But he kept his finger on the trigger nevertheless. He also noticed that the eyes of the man followed his fingers and smiled even more.

"I am sure you have a ton of questions." The man said.

"You could say that."

"Alright then," The man nodded. "First things first. My name is Diablo. I am from what you could call another universe (I'll explain later in details). I have been on your ship for the past two years (more or less).

You are the first to be awakened. The others are still safely in their stasis pods. And young Mr. Eli is perfectly alive and fine though still asleep.

The Destiny is in its target galaxy. And I am sure you noticed some new things on the way here.

I am also not alone on the ship as you may have guessed. My...huh...that is going to be difficult to explain. Well, he will be here shortly."

Everett stood rooted on the spot assimilating his answer. The ship had arrived but it had travelled a year less than anticipated. He had questions about that. Then, the others were safe for the moment. And Eli was well. Still he wanted confirmation of that but he had to wait for the other one to come. He did not want to be ambushed on the way there.

"COFFEE. GET YOUR COFFEE!" Viz entered the room rather loudly surprising Everett who reacted instinctively and turned his P90 in the direction of the newcomer however for some reason the weapon did not discharge. He noticed that he had pressed the trigger but it did not move. Did he forget to release the safety? The safety was released but then why did it not fire. But he got quickly his answer.

"Could you be less careless, you bleeding imbecile?" Diablo said and Everett noticed he spoke to the other one.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know the recently awakened and utterly confused and startled colonel with the P90 pointing in your direction. Would that be a clue?"

Everett got the impression, no, it was not an impression. He was scolding him though rather sarcastically.

"Oh,"

Everett was indeed startled and now confusion poured through him as the person that has entered was an exact copy of the man that stood behind him. Were they twins? Were they clones? The man behind did mention that it is difficult to explain and he wondered why.

"My apologies, I did not factor that in."

"Colonel Young, this is Viz. He's difficult to explain." Diablo said but seeing Everett's growing confusion added. "We are not twins, clones, or genetic reincarnations."

"Then what?"

"As I said it is difficult to explain." Diablo answered. "Perhaps, when we wake up Dr. Rush, he may help with the explanation."

Everett suddenly remembered that he needed confirmation his crew was alright. So he pointed the gun again, and said. "And how do I know they are? Your word,"

Diablo laughed. He did expect this question. "All valid questions and request, Colonel, but not yet."

"I am the one with the gun."

"True, but the gun is there only for you to feel secure. It has no other purpose."Diablo said seriously. "Do you really think that if I considered your gun a threat that I would have allowed you to get it?"

Everett had to admit that the man had a point. He lowered it and put the safety on. "There. No gun."

"Well that was not so difficult at all and so..."Viz was saying.

"Did you bring the coffee?" Diablo interrupted him.

"Oh, yes," Viz said and Everett blinked twice as the man produced the steaming hot cups out of thin air. "There you go. One for you, and one for the startled Colonel,"

"Thank you, Viz," Diablo said. "Now go prepare for our second guest."

"Yes, milord," And he left them.

"Have a seat, Colonel." Diablo gestured him to sit opposite him on the bench.

* * *

Everett obliged. There was something in these two that had a calming effect on him. They did not pose a threat, at least not one he could sense. He inhaled the aroma of the coffee. It was real, genuine coffee. Well after a fashion, he concluded when he drank a bit. Everything in space had the same effect.

"This is a long story, Colonel, so I will ask for your indulgence not to interrupt me. When I am done with the abbreviated version then you can ask all the questions you want. Do we have a deal?" Everett nodded. And so Diablo delved in.

The story was indeed long. It was filled with many weird things and for them Everett had a ton of questions. But at the same time he was fascinated. This man and his whatever the one was had spent two years of their time fixing his ship while still in FTL and making it arrive in the target galaxy earlier.

He wondered what they had to gain from all that. And during the course of the story he understood that they are stranded here and Destiny is their best hope of going home though it was more than that. The man, Diablo, seemed to believe that he was here for a reason that he has yet to discover and it is linked to Destiny.

There were of course many gaps that fuelled Everett's need for questions. But he got the distinct impression that Diablo kept them unsaid for a reason as he would need to tell the story at least a couple more times.

The one thing that had bothered him about his weapon failing to discharge was how. And he got his answer though not so directly. Diablo had powers. They were probably of some telekinetic nature. And that posed a problem. It was not an unsolvable one but a problem nevertheless. He did sense however there were more about them than he thought at the moment. Still there were some things he needed to understand.

* * *

"So, ask away," Diablo said when he finally finished.

Everett had questions, a lot of them. But he was still mesmerized by the story. If it were a hoax it was a good one.

"You said you are from another universe. What does this mean? Another reality?" Everett started with this as it was one of the things he needed to understand better.

Diablo smiled. "No, it is nothing like that. Imagine that your universe is a ball. This ball is layered with all the different realities, outcomes that could stream from your reality."

"Ok, this I understand."

"Ok, now I come from another ball with the same dissection problems."

Everett understood it as words but couldn't quite explain it. "Um, what?"

"I think in principle you got it." Diablo said. "I suppose what you wonder is: how one can crossover to another ball."

"I suppose."

"Well, that is something usually not easily achievable. It is not like having a drive that moves between realities or timelines. It is usually the act of the universe itself or something powerful in it."

"Like God?"

"Or one of the others,"

"The others what?"

"The others gods,"

"There is more than one?"

"All universes have four Gods. You know one as simply God. He takes care of your soul, your emotional well being. The others are responsible for Life, Death and Time."

"Aren't those just aspects of the one God?"

"No," Diablo shook head. "He certainly tries to convince every one of that, but no."

"How can you know that?"

"Sadly, it is because I know all of them. Let me put it to you this way, Colonel. The universe is balance – three quarters darkness and one quarter light – the perfect balance. Three (let's call them) male gods and one female. Of course, the Gods do not have genders at least not in the way we understand it. They all have their responsibility. The likelihood of anyone noticing anyone but the one you call God is very slim hence the reason you and most races believe he is the only one."

"So the Gods can bring you here or the universe itself?"

"Yes,"

"Who do you believe brought you here?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Diablo replied and he really did not. "But I do know that I am here for a reason and until I understand it, the most precious thing to me will not come back."

"Which is what?"

"My memories, Colonel, I have no idea how I got here .What happened before I got here? I do have all my knowledge and most of my powers but that I do not have. The last time this happened it took me ten years to get these answers. I can only hope this time it would take less than that."

"Ten years?" Everett felt sorry for him. He could not imagine the agony of such thing. He did picture immediately though one of the Greek tragedies – the Torment of Tantalus.

"You said powers? Plural?"

"Yes," Diablo nodded. "They do take their time to catch up with me but they will grow over time."

"May I ask how powerful, are you really?"

"I suppose by your standards from what I have been able to deduct from the builders of this ship, I am considerably more powerful than them."

Everett was stunned to hear that. He was more powerful than the ascended Ancients. He remembered they were pretty powerful.

"I know what thoughts cross your mind, Colonel."

"You do?"

"Well not literally, but I can imagine. I suppose in your place I would feel the same way. Whatever precautions you need to take to feel safe, I will abide by them (most of the time)."

"At least you are honest about it." Everett said. "But yes, I imagine the others might feel the need for it."

"There is also one other thing that needs be said and for which I do apologize in advance." Diablo said. He knew that would make Everett tense but it had to be said. "The universe has a quirky sense of humour. And it tends to place obstacles based on the strength of its children."

"I am not sure I understand."

"The challenges we may face may be at my level of abilities to handle and way over your head. You know what they say whenever a city gains a hero it must get a villain of equal or greater strength so the hero may overcome it."

That was definitely what Everett thought Diablo might mean but hoped he was wrong but alas. He kept the hope that Diablo would be wrong.

"I am satisfied for now. I do have many more questions of course." Everett said. "Who will be next?"

"Dr. Rush,"

"I just want to know. Did Eli get in the pod? Did he succeed?"

"When I arrived, he was nearly dead. Brave soul," Diablo replied and continued. "But I was able to reverse that. He is alive and well."

"He failed to repair the pod." It was not a question but a mere statement of fact apparently.

"I think there is more to it but only Mr. Eli can share that with us."

"Why do you think so?"

"I will leave that to Eli." Diablo said. Everett got the notion that it was something interesting but did not want to spoil it.

"Alright, then, we wait for Rush."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	22. S03E02

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Colonel Young wakes up in his quarters and notices the different aspects of it. He wonders what is going on. He examines his room thoroughly and ventures outside.**

 **He goes for the armoury but it has been moved. He reaches the new one and arms himself and go for the stasis room. But he can't open it. So he continues to explore the ship. He notices the repairs and the new additions.**

 **He begins to wonder if the crew had not awakened yet and this is simply a prank. But he sees a shadow and gets that there are intruders onboard. He follows it around until he finally reaches the observation deck where he comes face to face with Diablo.**

 **He confronts him and finds out about Viz. He asks who they are. And Diablo tells his long story though he keeps things as he would have to tell the story at least a few more times.**

 **Once he had finished, Colonel Young begins asking the most burning for him questions and Diablo answers them. Everett understands most things but realizes that the man before him is very powerful and that his powers will continue to grow still he feels he can be trusted.**

 **The two now wait for the next person to wake up – Dr. Rush**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 2**

Nicholas's mind experienced the painful reminder of withdraw. It happened when he gave up coffee. But now his mind was telling him otherwise. 'Coffee' it whispered. Nicholas found that reason enough to open his eyes though he did not expect Colonel Young and Eli standing before him with one.

He registered that he is not in the stasis room but rather his own. His nose picked the aroma of freshly pressed coffee and sought it out. It was coming from a steaming cup. He grabbed it and inhaled the vapour. It was genuine space coffee. He took a sip and his mind rejoiced.

His eyes then scanned the environment around and he came to realize that he has already seen it but not here – in a dream where he was sent by that odd being in the silver mantle. There were a few things that he had missed the first time. He had a carpet, soft carpet. And there was a small door next to the wardrobe. It was a mini version of a bathroom with a toilet, and a small note – in emergencies only.

Well, this qualified as an emergency. He got in and water poured down his body. But it was refreshing and soothing. He got out and dried. He then chose a different set of clothes, socks and shoes. His mind reminded him of another vice and he remembered it was in the drawer.

"Oh, finally!" He had almost given up all hope he would ever find one. There weren't many shops in the universe that sold these. He wondered which kind to take and he noticed the pipe and exclaimed: "Oh, that's perfect."

He took his cup and the pipe and ventured out. It was not as the dream. There were no crowds of people running around and no thundering music. There was something else though – no engine sound. The ship must have dropped out of FTL. They made it.

* * *

He headed to the mess hall and noticed that everything he saw last time is indeed there. He sat in one of the chairs and enjoyed the softness. He took another sip and enjoyed it. He then looked around and finally noticed he's alone. 'Where are the other buggers?' He wondered.

Sighing deeply, he got up and headed for the stasis room. He noticed the doors were shut and his command code did not work on any of the ways in. He wondered if Colonel Young had decided for some reason to isolate him but somehow doubted it.

He heard some noise and headed in its direction. It was the observation deck. He heard voices one of which he recognized – Colonel Young. The other voice was new to him. He took a peek and it was not the weird being with the silver mantle it was another with a black one. What was with these beings and mantles? He wondered.

He was just to enter when he sensed movement and hid. His jaw nearly dropped as the being that appeared was identical to the one sitting with Colonel Young. Were they twins? Or clones or genetic reincarnations, or were they something else? He imagined he would get his answer soon enough. Still he noticed that they were in a solar system and sincerely hoped it was in the galaxy they aimed for.

He wondered though why Colonel Young sat so comfortably with the newcomer. He would have imagined him pointing his gun and demanding answers. And perhaps he did but felt otherwise. Or perhaps the newcomer did not feel threatened by it at all.

'He is very powerful!' A small voice in his head said. He suddenly remembered his conversation with Dr. Volker. 'The envoy of the Gods is very powerful and this will create tensions among your crew.' That's what Volker said the odd being had told him.

Nicholas wondered is this the envoy of the Gods. If he was then he had nothing to fear from a P90. He peeked again and saw the two talking and heard Colonel Young saying:

'Alright, then, we wait for Rush.'

* * *

Nicholas decided on the casual approach. He backed a bit and strolled in the observation deck with the steaming cup of coffee and the pipe in his mouth. This sight definitely startled Colonel Young while the other one only smiled. Nicholas took out the pipe and said:

"Good morning, Colonel," He said as casually as possible.

"Rush," Everett Young acknowledged his presence but was still stunned. It seemed he took the weirdness of the ship better than him. Or if he were surprised he was not showing it.

Nicholas gestured them to follow him and they did. He thought sitting in the cushioned chair far more comfortable than on the steeled benches of the observation deck. He sat in one and waited for them.

The other one appeared with a tray of bagels and Nicholas could only smile. It was like that silver mantle dude had foreseen the future. He took one and took a bite. Yep, it was a space bagel but it was good. Or perhaps it was good because he was hungry and it did not matter what it tasted like.

Everett and the other man joined him sitting across him.

"Dr. Rush, this is Diablo and his...um...friend Viz." Everett introduced but turned around and asked. "Did I pronounce it correctly?" The one in question nodded. Everett turned to Rush and continued. "They have quite a story to tell."

"I am all ears." Nicholas replied.

"Just one thing, Dr. Rush," Diablo said. "Please try not to interrupt and once I am done you can ask all the questions you want."

"Sure,"

* * *

Diablo smiled and dived in the story. He noticed Nicholas frown at many places but contained his desire to interrupt and he was grateful. The reason he did not want them to interrupt was that once they do a person can never tell the story straight as he would have to make stops and explain other things and then it becomes too confusing.

Nicholas listened with all the attention he could give though some had been diverted to the coffee, the pipe and the bagels. The story had many gaps which Nicholas thought this Diablo person kept so there are no deviations from the main plot. There were also many crazy things in it like fixing the ship in FTL from another dimension.

Speaking of it, he wondered how the ship stored power for another dimension for its consoles that would give information of the status of the ship in all dimensions. That spoke of incredible engineering that he would not have considered the Ancients capable of. That was because later on the wizard Merlin created a device to wipe out all ascended beings but he made it in another dimension and it could not interact with other dimensions. Could the principles of that method have been forgotten for the ages? It was possible but unlikely.

Fixing the shield relay stations from the inside, now that was crazy. He though had not thought that there could be internal damage that would impede their efficiency. And even if he had they had no way of getting inside them.

One thing was sure these two have done, by the sound of it, an incredible job within a two years period (more or less). He asked himself though what strength it takes to do all these incredible feats and his mind returned to the phrase – the envoy of the Gods is very powerful. But how powerful is powerful? If he considered all the things done and how they were done then he could surmise that his powers exceeded those of the ascended Ancients. And he realized how this will spook the others, especially Camille.

* * *

He noticed the other two were looking at him expectantly. He must have missed when Diablo had finished his story. His mind had been preoccupied with his own thoughts. But there had been one other thing that he wondered. How did Diablo propel the ship to this galaxy in such a short window of time? He had calculated the speed and that put around a hundred light years per second. He doubted Destiny could survive that speed though they were here.

"How did you propel the ship with a hundred and so light years per second and it survived?" He asked.

Diablo smiled. That was going to be a recurring question for all. "It is part of my abilities."

Nicholas understood he did not want to share the details of that until he had told his story to everyone. Alright, he told himself, we will get back on that later.

"You said another universe. You meant a parallel universe, right?"

"No, not at all." Diablo replied and gave him the same analogy he had offered Colonel Young.

"And how does this happen?" Nicholas asked then and got the answer. Everett added Gods and Nicholas became more attentive. Gods. Now, he was certain Diablo was the envoy of the Gods sent to help them. He did not elaborate further on that. "I suppose why you believe you have been sent specifically on Destiny is part of the untold story?"

"Yes, it is." Diablo said. He was a bit surprised of Nicholas's thought process. He accepted the concepts rather calmly. He also asked the right questions with a precision that bore some suspicion. Diablo made a mental note to observe him more closely. "Anything else?"

"Yes, how did you make the bathrooms? There is not enough space to fit them in. Did you alter the dimensional veil?"

"No, I did alter a bit the internal structure without compromising its integral strength and security."

"This is interesting but the question remains how?"

"What is the universe, Doctor?" Diablo decided to alter the answer a bit making Rush work for it. "On a base level,"

"Energy," Nicholas replied.

"Good," Diablo nodded approvingly. "Now, if you had the ability to see any object in its base form..."

"You could reach out and alter it." Nicholas completed the sentence. But Diablo's powers grew in his eyes. He must be some kind of energy manipulating master. Still to do what he suggested meant that he would have to have mapped the entire ship on a base level so he would know what he could alter and how that alteration would affect the rest of the ship.

"Or transform it into something else." Diablo added.

Of course, Nicholas slapped himself mentally. Nothing in the universe is lost everything changes form. Still what he thought was valid too. And of course that was one hell of ability. He envied him and at the same time did not. It would take some incredible concentration and focus to do such a thing as even one misplaced atom could have catastrophic consequences.

"I am curious about something and I hope you can help us with it." Nicholas said changing the subject.

"I will try my best." Diablo wanted to see where this question would go.

"Some time ago, one of our shuttles appeared next to the ship but its logs had recorded nothing of how it got there. I wonder if you have heard of such technology."

"I am aware of that incident, Dr. Rush. I believe the reason your shuttle's sensors did not pick up anything is because they are not calibrated to pick up such types of travel. I imagine the builders of the ship never thought of such possibility."

Nicholas was pleasantly surprised of the answer. He thought of that but that gave him hope that Diablo might know how. The reason he asked was so to see if they can replicate it.

"There are some possibilities that could be the way the shuttle got there." Diablo continued as he knew Rush waited for a precise answer. "The shuttle's base was bathed in dark matter particles."

"Dark matter?"

"Yes but sadly this doesn't narrow it down."

"Why?"

"Well you see, Dr. Rush, there are several types of travel that involve spatial dislocation without movement. One of them is called Blink drive. It essentially opens a direct path wormhole from one set of coordinates to another. I suppose in a way it works like a stargate. But the jumps can be all types small and big.

Another would be the Melange drive. This one is a bit more complicated. The pilot inhales the Melange dust opening his mind to the mind of the universe allowing access to the subspace network. The pilot pictures the position of the vessel he's to move from one point to another and then projects it with his thought like a path between those points and the ship vanishes from one place and reappears at the target destination.

The other one is the Thought (warp) Drive. It essentially works like the Melange drive with the exception that you need a Traveller. The travellers are born with the ability to take themselves out of our phase of time and shift objects through the veils.

Um, what else is there? I think there are a few more of those that work in a similar fashion but all these types bathe the ships in dark matter. So to narrow it down, I would need more information before I can definitively say it is one of them."

Wow, Nicholas thought. He did not think that there were so many different ways to travel in space. And it was obvious Diablo knew of more of those. Still for the normal travel like hyperspace and their FTL version, he imagined Diablo must have a ship that travels insanely fast. He got that notion when he heard him say he propelled the ship with that incredible speed but the way Diablo said it left him understand that this was something normal for him.

The possibilities he enumerated were way out of their reach. He had no idea what this Melange dust is but what it does sounded incredible. He did not think though that anyone could inhale that thing. They did possess wormhole technology but it definitely did not work as that Blink drive. If he understood Diablo correctly the ship can jump a small distance like ten meters or fifty or it could jump a galaxy. And of course, finding accidentally a traveller was out of the question.

Still he needed to know if there was a way to boost their engines abilities. "Can the engines of Destiny be modified or upgraded in some better version?"

Diablo became pensive. It was a thought he had ever since he discovered the speed capability of this ship. He had explored briefly that option but he had dismissed it at the time but it was still worth checking it out.

"I would lie if such thought has not crossed my mind, Dr. Rush but there are many factors to consider. Still it is worth exploring as a possibility."

"Is it possible?" Everett asked. He had been patiently quiet as most things these two discussed were beyond his comprehension. But increasing the ship's velocity was something that could work to their advantage.

"Everything is possible, Colonel." Diablo replied. "But as I said, many factors play. I will investigate the possibility but I can't make any promises."

"Of course, we would be grateful." Everett said. "If only we could talk to Dr. Perry she would have been glad to assist." And remembering how insensitive this was added. "Sorry, Rush, I didn't mean to..."

"It is alright." Nicholas was grateful that Everett apologized for this suggestion. But he had accepted that fact.

"All in good time, Colonel," Diablo replied mysteriously.

Nicholas looked at him stupefied. He doubted Everett understood the subtle nudge of that answer. Hope found its way in his soul. Is it possible he could do something about this? But what he wondered? The two were stuck in quarantine. He bore the fault of that.

* * *

"So who's next on the list?" Everett asked after awhile as the three were remained silent.

"Young Mr. Eli,"

"Will you put him in his room like Rush and me?"

"Oh, gods no, "Diablo exclaimed earning a questioning look from both of them. "I just got his room cleaned and neatly arranged. That boy lives in some disorganized chaos."

Everett and Rush both smiled as they knew that to be true. Eli's room was always a mess.

"I was thinking more of the mess hall or the hydroponics." Diablo said.

"I propose here, the mess hall." Nicholas suggested and explained as Everett looked at him though he was truthfully surprised of the suggestion but wanted to hear why. "Well, it is cosy and we are already here so he won't freak out too much."

"I agree." Everett said. "But we do want to see him first." He had been itching to do so.

"Very well," Diablo nodded. "But before we go to him, there is something I would like to discuss."

Nicholas hoped it is what he had begun to hope.

"It concerns Lt. Johansen." Diablo said and noticed that Rush's brightness but fell short a nudge or two.

"What about her?" Everett asked.

"She has a degenerative genetic disease."

"We are aware of it."

"Yes, from Novas," Diablo added. "What, I have seen the kinos."

"Oh, what is your question then?"

"I have developed a cure. And the question is do I administer it while she's still in stasis or do you wish to leave her the decision?"

Nicholas looked at Everett and understood the burden of such a decision. But he hoped he would choose the right action. He believed that decision should be Lt. Johansen's.

"I would be a liar if I said she should not have it while still in stasis but I do imagine she would want to make sure you did not get it wrong, with all due respects." Everett said.

"As you wish," Diablo said. He considered for a moment whether to board the subject that was most dear to Rush but decided to wait for Eli as this concerned him too. "Follow me then!"

* * *

They followed him to the stasis room. Diablo opened the door though neither of them understood how. They saw the pods. Three of them were empty – theirs and the one Eli failed to repair but there was no sign of Eli so they started to wonder. But when Diablo moved aside they understood.

Both of them bolted to him, despite Diablo's objection, and the moment they touched him they were both propelled backwards and hit the wall.

"What happened?" Everett groaned with pain.

"If you would have let me explain, this would not have happened." Diablo said while helping them to stand up.

"What was that?" Nicholas exclaimed when he got back to his feet.

"That is also something weird." Diablo replied. "That is a force field but unlike any you may have encountered."

"How is that?"

"It is unique, Dr. Rush."

"A force field is a force field, some intense others not so much."

"You wondered how your ship did not fall apart while travelling a bit faster than it is designed to. That is the reason it survived. It sensed my need for help."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean it sensed?" Nicholas asked perplexed.

"Are you saying this thing is alive?" Everett asked.

"I would say it is sentient." Diablo replied and elaborated. "It is a symbiotic force field and quite unique in the universe. It needs... I would not say host but rather a brother or a sense of belonging to something else living."

"A thinking force field?"

"It has its benefits. For one it is indestructible."

"That's impossible. Nothing is unbeatable." Nicholas shook head.

"On the contrary, Dr. Rush, it is possible. It learns and then incorporates it in it making it even stronger than it was before." Diablo explained. "If this ship blows up right now, Eli would remain perfectly safe inside it."

"That shouldn't work if I understood you correctly." Nicholas disagreed. "You will be dead and the force field will be gone and Eli would die."

Diablo laughed. "Your logic is sound but flawed, Dr. Rush because you are not listening. It is a symbiotic force field."

Nicholas finally got it. And it sounded amazing not mention very tempting. With such a thing at your command, one would become invincible. Though he imagined the field will not be as strong with him as it was with Diablo. He figured that the field's power would depend on the power of its master.

"Come!" Diablo commanded and the two could see a faint energy ribbon lifting from Eli's body and dissipating. "There, you can help me moving young Eli to the mess hall as we wait for him to wake up, which would not take long from now."

"Sure," Everett and Nicholas said as they helped Diablo reallocate Eli to the mess hall.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	23. S03E03

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Dr. Nicholas Rush wakes up in his quarters having smelled coffee. He quickly notices where he is and comes to the realization that weird being's last gift was to prepare him for all the changes he saw now.**

 **He did find also the bathroom and took advantage it. He freshened up and dressed differently and ventured out but not before he got his hands on a pipe and the coffee mug. He was glad that not everything was as it was in the dream.**

 **He headed to the stasis room but was unable to open any of the doors. He had wondered if Everett was keeping him away from it on purpose. So he headed for the mess hall and was glad that it was as it was in the dream. He sat in one of the chairs and enjoyed himself.**

 **Still, he realized he was alone and wondered where the others were. So he got up and headed for the observation deck. As he reached he heard voices – one familiar and one not. He was to peek some more when he sensed movement and saw for the first time Viz who looked exactly like the other one that was talking to Everett.**

 **He wondered why Everett sat so comfortably with the intruders until a thought came to him from the dream reminding him of the powerful being sent by the Gods. He peeked again only to hear Everett saying they had to wait for him to wake up.**

 **He entered casually but suggested they move to the mess hall where it was more comfortable and they did.**

 **Everett introduced Diablo who began his long story. Nicholas frowned at places but resisted the urge to interrupt. Still the things he heard were informative if somewhat bizarre and crazy.**

 **They discussed some issues that Nicholas wanted to know as it appeared that Diablo's knowledge was vast and he got some interesting answers. At some point, Nicholas got hope that he could help with Amanda but stood slightly disappointed as Diablo talked about whether or not to give TJ her cure or not.**

 **Then they went to retrieve Eli and there they found out about Diablo's personal force field that turned out to be sentient. They helped then Diablo reallocate Eli to the mess hall and currently waited for him to wake up...**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 3**

Eli woke up suddenly. His last memory was falling to the ground and waiting for the inevitable death to overtake him. His being had fought with every effort to retain the diminishing supply of oxygen for as long as it could but to no avail.

He had failed to repair the pod in time and had no other alternative but to follow his own choice and die so the others may have a chance of reaching the target galaxy in three years and not in several thousand.

And he did so. He felt his last breath and then his last thoughts and then he drifted away from his body. He probably was at the pearly gates when his sixth sense picked up a powerful greenish light (not only it seemed visually so but also it felt so too) pulling him back. His brain started pulsating and thoughts of utter confusion poured in. His clearly felt his body and the air it inhaled but could not regain consciousness. Instead he heard a song and his mind drifted away.

But now he was fully awake. And his vision must be blurry because sitting before him in cushioned chairs were Colonel Young, Rush and a person he did not know. He closed eyes and opened them again. His vision cleared a bit but he was not so certain as there appeared another person that looked exactly like the one sitting next to Rush. He left a tray of something before him and disappeared.

"There he is."

He heard Colonel Young's voice. It seemed relieved. He closed eyes again, thrust head, and then opened them again. His vision came into focus. He definitely was not imaging it. Opposite him sat Colonel Young all beaming, Rush with his usual grumpy smile and the other one that he did not know. He was smiling too though it seemed a different kind of smile. It was that of satisfaction and approval.

Eli's senses kicked in too. There was no vibration on the floor so the ship was no longer in FTL. But the weirdest thing was what he smelled. And that was bagels and coffee. His senses must be out of whack. He looked down at the tray and they confirmed his sensory input. He reached for the bagel and ate it at full speed.

It was a bagel alright but after a fashion as was everything in space. The coffee had the same weird taste but it was coffee. He ate all the bagels and weirdly enough when he looked down he noticed they had reappeared (as though by magic). He noticed the stunned looks from Rush and Colonel Young who seemed just as baffled as him. The only one that did not show any signs of surprise but rather mysterious satisfaction was the person he did not know yet.

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Wallace." The man said.

"I thought you said he was nearly dead not dead completely." Everett exclaimed looking at the man.

"Mr. Wallace was near the gates of Death when I found him and I called him back. So yes, near dead," The man replied.

"We have a different view of that." Everett said.

"I remember that." Eli announced earning a weird look from Young and Rush.

"I would have been surprised if you did not." The man said calmly. "The realm of the Goddess is unforgettable for all who approach her gates."

Eli blinked a few times. The realm of the Goddess? This one definitely had a different perspective from their view of Paradise.

"The green aura of the Undead lands can never be mistaken, young Mr. Wallace for your imaginary version of Paradise." The man said as though he had read his mind.

Unfortunately Eli could not contradict him as he saw the green light/aura. He did not see the gates or at least he did not remember them but the aura he saw. And that must have been visible on his face now because Rush and Young's baffled faces said everything.

"How do you know about the green aura?" Eli asked.

"I know about it, Mr. Wallace, because I have been there many times."

Young, Rush and Eli looked at him bewildered and wondered how many times has this one died to see them. And that of course in itself meant that he was immortal or something like it.

"I haven't died many times if that is what you all are thinking." He clarified seeing their expressions. "Unlike you, I can visit them on purpose without the need of dying."

"How?"

"That is a topic for another time." The man replied.

"Convenient,"

"But also true,"

"Eli, we are so glad that you are alright." Everett returned them back to the topics of the land of the living.

"Even Rush?"

"Even I am, yes." Nicholas replied slightly offended Eli may think otherwise. But he understood that Eli was hyper excited at the moment and this behaviour was to be expected.

"Who are you?"

"I am Diablo and the weird one is Viz. He is not a clone, my twin or a genetic reincarnation of me. " Diablo explained covering all bases just in case.

"You are the Devil."

"I would think Samael would not be thrilled to hear people comparing me to him." Diablo replied.

"Samael?"

"What do you young people learn at school these days?" Diablo said with scolding smile. "Samael in your Christianism is the first born of God and the one who took the mantle and the face of Satan."

"Okay," Eli was not sure what to respond to that clarification. "We made it?"

"Yes,"

"You do not sound very enthusiastic, Colonel." Eli remarked.

"That's because you have a story to hear, my story." Diablo replied. "And I would ask that you do not interrupt until I'm finished then you can ask what you want."

"Deal,"

"Our story, if you don't mind." Viz interjected.

Eli noticed the deep frustration that created in Diablo. "Do you mind?"

"Well, there must be accuracy." Viz replied. Seeing Diablo's eyeing him he stepped back. "What?"

"Fine," Diablo sighed deeply. "You annoying transdimensional annoyance, our story. Now may I tell our story without any more interruptions?"

"Sure," Viz said.

* * *

Eli listened mesmerised the story of these strange two fellas. The part he did not like was the one where he apparently miscalculated due to the subspace update happening at the time of the flash radiation. They would have drifted for 150 thousand years before reaching this galaxy and awaken to a very different world, if the human race would still exist then.

But he felt somewhat relieved learning that whether he miscalculated or not was irrelevant anyway. There was no way to know that the gravity centre of three galaxies would have slowed them down anyway.

The part he had trouble with was Diablo propelling the ship for one million and change light years for two and half hours. Eli did the math and that suggested the ship moved to a hyperspace lane where the speed was 105 light years per second.

He calculated the stress that would put on the ship and in every computation he could think of the ship fell apart back to its basic particles. There was simply no way the ship could have endured that speed even with the power increase to the integrity field gained from the relieved use of the shields. There had to be something else that would help with that. And he got the answer for it.

And it was weirder than anything he had heard so far. A sentient force shield saved not the ship but preserved his life. The next thing he heard however beat the rest. Diablo got inside the shield relay stations and fixed them from inside (Eli sensed he had forgotten to add that part in the story as he added it after the sentient force shield). It seemed that telling the story three times in a row has taken its toll on its teller.

He wondered though how he shifted through solid metal but that was not half as crazy as enduring the raw power of the shield. He learnt that he had been bruised and wounded but still alive and that was amazing though still insane.

He then had moved on how he created new clothes. Eli did notice that Rush was in a different attire and at the time wondered but did not have the time to ask. Now he got his explanation and it was fascinating. He wanted to know how exactly he did and from what as he must have used some base for them. He made a mental note to ask afterwards.

So after arriving in the target galaxy, he and his friend spent some time fixing the ship, and building the defence turrets, repairing the power conduits, rebuilding the broken dome properly (as they did a fix while still in FTL. He would have agreed with Viz that lifting the shields in that area while in FTL is insane at best. The shield matrix could have easily collapsed and the ship would have ended in space dust), growing cultures, making a kitchen and redesigning the crew quarters. He could only wonder what they did with his although he remembered leaving his usual mess.

And then finally, he woke up first Colonel Young and then Rush, and now it was his turn though he did wonder why not leave him in his quarters. But he suspected that having seen the state of his room Diablo may have decided it is best to leave him here as it was probably now very tidy. He felt slightly discriminated but only slightly as he understood well the reason.

* * *

Eli had now also many questions but he wondered what to ask first.

"What did you use as sample to create the clothes?" was his first question.

"You don't want to know." Diablo replied.

"Yes, I do."

"Very well," Diablo went to him and whispered in his ears. He felt that the others may not be comfortable knowing.

Eli couldn't agree more. It was a stunning but he figured rather disgusting answer for the others to accept.

"Wow!" Eli exclaimed seeing Young and Rush added. "You really do not want to know."

"Do you have any other questions, Mr. Wallace?" Diablo asked.

"Yes, I have a lot of them." Eli eagerly replied. "How did you operate the ship from another dimension?"

"Well, that's the one question for which I wish I had an answer for you. I do not know. That only the builders know."

"I am not sure even they do." Rush interjected.

"How did you pass through the bulkhead to the shield relay station?" Eli continued ignoring Rush's comment.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I think you are some kind of energy manipulator that can shift the base particles of objects and do so to your own body?" Rush hijacked the conversation in the direction he had been itching to take it.

Diablo smiled approvingly. Rush was smart there was no doubt in that. "I am what your kind would call an Energy Lord. I can control and manipulate all forms of energy (among other things). I shifted the bulkhead to a temporary state of static energy and walked through but shifted myself from the other dimension into this one while inside the relay."

"So you are not human?" Eli asked.

"That is also a long story." Diablo replied evasively. "But it suffices to say that I am an evolved form of what I used to be."

"So in your evolution you did not ascend?" Rush asked.

"Why would anyone choose to ascend to a higher plane of existence is beyond me." Diablo replied. "Evolution is not restricted to this type of ascension only. There is so much to see and do before deciding to take a step back."

The answer stunned Nicholas. The humans have strived to achieve the highest level of evolution exactly by ascending to a higher plane of existence only to understand that Diablo thought of it as a step back in the evolutionary tree.

"I suppose you used your super powers to shift the speed lanes too?" Eli asked returning the conversation back to his questions.

"I did use my powers yes but I would not call them super." Diablo replied.

"Alright, supernatural then,"

"Not even that," Diablo said. "There is no such thing as a supernatural force or power, Mr. Wallace. No force/power is greater than that of nature."

"Only God's," Eli blurted out in the spirit of things. He was not a believer but this sounded most appropriate.

"He can only wish that be true." Diablo replied stunning him again.

"Okay then who created the universe then?"

"I believe that is why you are here." Diablo replied making a subtle gesture towards Eli's t-shirt. "To find out."

"But do you know?" Eli got to the point.

"Your universe – I do not know but definitely not God."

Eli got the answer to the question that followed from Rush. Eli blinked a few times trying to reconcile with that thought but it made him feel even smaller than before.

"Are superpowers...I mean powers something normal in your universe?"

"Yes, they are."

"Everyone has them?"

"Depending on your definition of everyone, but yes many do."

"Wow I wish our universe was like that."

"And it can be." Diablo replied. "The only thing that stops your universe from that is yourselves."

"How is so?"

"Perhaps, we should stick to more pressing matters." Everett intervened.

Eli made a mental note to ask Diablo about it later on, in his private time. He still had more questions and he got the answers to most of them. He was still too fascinated with the story to be able to process it normally and ask other questions but for now it was sufficient and so he announced so.

"Who's next?" Everett asked.

"Everyone," Diablo replied but remembering Rush's eagerness previously added. "But first, a question, no more like a topic that will occupy your time for quite some time,"

"Such as?" Everett asked and Rush hoped. If it was what he thought then he finally understood why Diablo had waited. He wanted Eli to be present too as it concerned him too.

"Colonel Young, you mentioned previously that if you had the chance of talking to Dr. Perry about a possible upgrade of your ship's engines you would, correct?" Diablo asked.

"Yes, why?"

"He found a way to do it safely." Rush replied instead.

"Close, Dr. Rush but not quite," Diablo said and stood up. "Follow me!"

* * *

He took them to a lab several levels down. They could see right as they entered two pods that seemed occupied and wondered of their significance. Diablo did not bother to explain he simply opened them and they gaped in stupor. The pods contained the bodies of Dr. Perry and Ginn.

"How is that possible?" Everett exclaimed snapping out of his initial shock. "Dr. Perry's body died on Earth. Only her consciousness survived."

"It did but in a digital world, Colonel." Diablo replied.

"So?"

Diablo looked at them and understood. Their level of development has not reached that far out yet. "In my universe, we can use the digital DNA to create or recreate an organic one."

"You grew them from scratch but accelerated their growth?" Rush asked.

"Not quite," Diablo replied. "The pods contain these little capsules." And he showed them to them. "They create a localized time bubble. With it, the bodies grow normally but to the outside world it would appear as though their growth has been accelerated."

"Mandy," Rush bent to caress her.

"She can't hear you, Dr. Rush, as she is not in there yet."

And finally they understood. Diablo grew the bodies so he can download them into these bodies.

"This decision must be yours and theirs."

"They are under quarantine. There is no way to communicate with them." Eli said.

"There was no way to communicate with them, Mr. Wallace. There is a way now." Diablo said and pointed to a weird looking device. "You place these two on your temples and you will enter the digital matrix where I have placed their consciousnesses. It is still connected to the quarantine but you can talk to them. No set parameters."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	24. S03E04

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Eli wakes up but he is not certain yet what is going on. After he eats a bit and his vision clears he sees clearly Colonel Young, Dr. Rush and someone else he is not familiar with.**

 **Diablo welcomes him to the land of the living. Colonel Young confronts him that he had said that Eli was near death but Diablo elaborates and it seems they have difference of opinion on the matter, which they straighten up.**

 **Eli then learns that some part of their mythology about God and other beings is not that far out. And Diablo has been to the afterlife or the midstop on his own.**

 **Eli then listened to the story and found many weird but amazing things in it. He first asks about the method of creating clothes and get a personal answer, and when he gets he chooses not to share with the two other two as he is certain they won't like it.**

 **Rush intervenes in their conversation trying to confirm what Diablo is and they learn that he is an energy lord (a being able to control and manipulate all forms of energy). And they reach the conclusion that Diablo is not human. While he does not deny it exactly, he explains that he is an evolved form.**

 **Rush then asks about ascension that in this universe is considered as the highest form of evolution only to learn that in Diablo's opinion it is a step back. Eli makes a mental note to ask him about superpowers later on as Diablo indicated that everyone can have them.**

 **Everett asks who they wake next and learns that Diablo plans on waking everyone but not before he shows them the fully grown bodies of Dr. Perry and Ginn. He tells them that there is a way to communicate with them so they can make the choice whether to remain in their digital but currently limited form or rejoin their new bodies.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 4**

The waking procedure did not take long but everyone was placed in their quarters. The idea was that of Colonel Young. He thought it best. He left each a note to freshen up and then meet him in the stargate room.

Dr. Rush and Eli spent the time on the bridge. They had to scout the space ahead and recheck any updates sent by the seed ships.

"Do you really think they would accept?" Eli asked after a while.

Nicholas did not answer right away. He had been thinking it all along. He had the hopes Mandy would say yes but he was uncertain. He was not sure how the others would react to that either.

"I can only hope." He replied. And then he remembered the reason they were in that position and he felt guilty. He had put his personal, selfish desire to be with her before the welfare of the ship. And as a result, they had lost both of them. "Eli, I am sorry for how things turned out."

Eli looked at him but smiled. "It is alright. I understand why you did it." He said. He had thought about it ever since it did happen. He had been very angry with Rush but he couldn't hold a grudge at the man for wanting to be with his half even if he would never admit it. "I would have found a different way of doing it but I get it. You wanted to be with her. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Eli." Nicholas felt a momentary relief.

"But I am not sure how we would explain that to the others."

"We will leave that part to Colonel Young."

"You know I have been meaning to ask." Eli said. "Was it a dreamless state or did the ship butt in after all?"

Nicholas did not answer. He had been wondering how to approach the subject. So much happened in the 'dreamless state' but he couldn't discuss most of it.

"It did butt in as you put it." Nicholas replied. "I was on Earth. We had come back. The SGC and IOA had started a few new programs. But we still had trouble with the Lucian Alliance."

"Wow," Eli exclaimed. "I wonder what the others experienced."

"Yeah, I wonder that too."

"Rush, Eli, come in!" Everett called on the radio.

"Go ahead, Colonel," Nicholas answered.

"Rush, could you join me on the detention level, and Eli, if you could go and get Lt. Scott and bring him here too."

"Sure," Eli said. "What's he up to?"

"I guess we'll find out." Nicholas replied and they exited the bridge.

* * *

Nicholas arrived at what has been deemed the detention level. He found Everett standing before a square area where there was nothing. He wondered what they were doing her but since Everett did not say anything Nicholas waited.

Eli arrived shortly after with the rather disoriented Lt. Scott. Apparently Eli had awakened him the brisk way.

"Colonel, Dr., it is good to see you." Matt greeted.

"Likewise, Lieutenant," Everett replied.

"I understand things have happened while we were asleep." Matt said. Eli had told him a few things on the way.

"Yes things have."

"Colonel, what are we doing here?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, this is the new brig."

"There is nothing here, sir." Matt observed.

Everett pressed something on his wrist and four walls of force field appeared in the square area from bottom to top.

"I take it courtesy of our new allies?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, they have been busy." Everett replied. "Lt. Scott, shoot it!"

"I do not know thing that is a good idea, Colonel. The ricochet might kill us." Nicholas objected.

"Just shoot," Everett repeated.

Matt took out his gun and fired once at the force field. For their surprise, the bullet did not ricochet but it got stuck in the force field matrix.

"Ok, that is new." Eli noted and then as Matt was to move he noticed something and exclaimed loudly. "Matt, don't move."

"What?"

"Do not move." Eli repeated. "Colonel, what the hell is that?"

"That is part of our new internal defence system." Everett replied satisfied that it actually works though he did remark that it is too sensitive. "Holster your gun, Lieutenant, slowly."

Matt obeyed hoping that whatever it is will not shoot him. Nothing happened so he visibly relaxed.

"So it activates whenever someone discharges a weapon?" Eli asked.

"No, but I had to test the system." Everett replied. "The system will be calibrated to recognize everyone onboard. Anyone else however and the system will activate. It will either disable or kill. We will have no more surprises from alien races or anyone else that comes aboard the ship without permission."

"Is that thing throughout the ship?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, it is." Everett replied. "I wanted you to see it and be aware of it. I will designate seven people and me that can disable it. You are the first four that will have such access."

"Civilians, sir?" Matt had to ask.

"There are no civilians or military designations, Lt. We are one crew. We look after each other and we ensure the safety of the ship together."

"And what happens when this malfunctions?" Nicholas had to ask.

"It has several backups independent from the main system." Everett replied. "Also, Scott, you lead a new program."

"What program?"

"I think it is high time everyone on the ship learns self defence and how to use a gun."

"Colonel, are you sure about this?" Nicholas asked not because he minded but of the way it may be received. "Camille may not like this plan."

"I agree, Sir! " Matt said.

"Look guys," Everett sighed. "We do not have the luxury of support from home. We have to rely on each other. And every time we lose people we can't replace them. Rush, you will head a different program."

Nicholas understood what the colonel wanted to do. But it was not that simple. Learning self defence and shooting a gun was not the same thing as learning a science. "You do realize that the two are not the same."

"Yes, I do, but you will teach the basics for all of our systems. Each onboard should be able to do basic troubleshooting. I realize it is asking a lot but we do not have much of a choice. For two years, we have been reacting to our environment. It is time we take control of it. This is our ship now. This is our home. And everyone must learn something extra."

"You know I missed you boring inspirational speeches." Nicholas said putting a smile on everyone.

"Ah, um, guys, what about the big fish?" Eli asked.

"When a decision is made about him, we will find how to incorporate him." Everett replied. He had been giving some thought to that but he needed everyone onboard to feel ok with him before doing anything.

"You should probably show, Lt. Scott the new armoury." Nicholas proposed.

"True,"

"Eli and I will go greet the masses." Nicholas said and gestured Eli to follow him.

"New armoury?" Matt asked after they left. "Sir?"

"Come along," Everett led the way. He filled him in as much as he thought necessary until they reached it. "Ok, so, this is the new armoury. Two doors down are the explosives. There is one other armoury at the bow of the ship. The munitions shop has been moved to the level below."

"Wow it is so neatly arranged."

"And perfectly arranged on this side for emergencies," Everett pointed.

"Sir what do you suppose is that black button there?" Matt pointed at the rear wall.

Everett walked to it. He had not seen that one yet. He pressed it and the wall slid across. The wall behind them had shelves on which they saw lots of handles and swords.

"Ok, that's new." Everett noted.

"Swords, really," Matt exclaimed amused.

"A weapon is a weapon, Matt." Everett said. He did see some use of these things but he planned to leave that to Diablo. He had noticed his dislike of guns so maybe swords were more up his alley. "Alright, enough sightseeing, it is time we joined the others."

* * *

The crew of Destiny had gathered in the stargate room. They were speaking rather loudly as they had noticed the changes on the ship and waited for an explanation. All kinds of theories flew around but Everett knew they could not possibly imagine the truth. They noticed him and spoke in multiple voices. He had to calm them down.

"Please," He raised hand to get everyone's attention. "Calm down. I know you have many questions and they will be answered but it would be difficult if you all speak at the same time."

The crew piped down until there was silence.

"Thank you," Everett said. He still wondered how to approach the problem. "First things first, we made it to the target galaxy."

Everyone cheered. Everett raised hands to silence them.

"However, we have reached it one year ahead of schedule,"

The crew erupted again with questions. Everett calmed them down again.

"We discovered several problems that would have extended our stay in stasis probably for several hundreds of thousands of years. But all this was averted and we are here. The reason for our salvation however is something complicated." Everett said. He paused for his words to take effect and taking a deep breath continued. "It will take us some time to assimilate it and understand it. But we shall do so responsibly and fairly. Before I start making sense as I can see you are getting confused of this riddle, I would like to ask you to remain quiet and not to interrupt until it is done."

"Colonel, what are you talking about?" Camille asked.

Everett sighed deeply. "There is no easy of saying this so I am just going to say it. We were saved by beings from another universe that spent two years onboard the ship."

The crew erupted in an uproar. Everyone, especially Camille, was shouting in outrage at the top of their lungs. Everett took out his gun and fired once up in the air.

"Please, calm down," Everett said after everyone looked at him startled. "I will let them explain it first. I will ask you again not to interrupt them. There will be plenty of time for questions. Also try not to freak out too much as to why you will understand in a moment." Everett nodded to Nicholas who gestured Diablo and Viz to come out.

* * *

The two appeared on the top of the stairs and everyone gaped. They looked identical though their demeanour was different.

"This is Diablo." Everett introduced and pointed to the man on the left. "And his friend Viz," He pointed to the one on the right. "They are the reason we have arrived here safely. They have done a lot for this ship including all the changes and new comforts you have noticed. We all owe them a lot. So I expect you to listen and when you have the urge to interrupt just to nod, make a mental note, and let them finish. Diablo, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Colonel Young," Diablo said. "Although, if you had listened to me then you would have allowed your crew to get accustomed back to life on the ship before springing this on them but it is your crew, your choice. We all live with them."

"The sooner the better," Everett said.

Diablo turned back the mass below. "I know this is overwhelming and you will have a lot of questions which I will try to answer as best as I can. I do feel the need to apologize for this situation. It is not something that I planned it is something that happened. I believe that everything in the universe happens for a reason even if it is not apparent at first. And I believe our paths have crossed for a reason. What that reason is we will discover together.

Colonel Young was the first awakened. Then it was Dr. Rush and at last Mr. Wallace. And they heard the abbreviated story first. And I am sure you can all understand why. But you will hear it in its entirety.

That being said, without any further ado, I arrived on your ship roughly two years ago just at the time when..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	25. S03E05

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **The crew of Destiny has been awakened and placed in their rooms for comfort as decided by Colonel Young, with a note to join him in the stargate room when everyone had freshened up.**

 **On the bridge, Eli and Nicholas reconcile their issue with the quarantined Dr. Perry and Ginn.**

 **They are called by Colonel Young to the detention level where they arrive promptly (Eli at the request of the colonel had made a pit stop to pick up Lt. Scott) at an empty squared area which they discover is the new brig. They also notice the new internal defense system.**

 **Colonel Young explains them about it and tells them it would be controlled by civilians and military alike to ensure the absolute safety of the ship from anyone with hostile intent.**

 **He also informs them of new programs designed to merge the abilities of the crew so they can be more productive and self sufficient in case of emergency.**

 **They then gather at the gate room where Colonel Young informs the crew of their newest additions. The crew erupts but he succeeds to calm it down. He leaves the floor to Diablo who begins his story.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 5**

Diablo's story was indeed long and colorful. He did not spare them any details other than the ones that he kept to himself as he was not yet certain of some aspects that bothered him. He watched the growing amazement and fear in them. He was after all something they had never encountered. Their universe did not have powered people while in his universe that something common.

He also pleasantly surprised of Colonel Young's influence over them. They did not interrupt though he did notice Mrs. Wray who seemed to be sitting on hot fire trying to. But he was grateful that the colonel was vigilant.

The crew also witnessed for the first time (though not the last) the banter between Diablo and Viz as the latter tended to interrupt in places to clarify. This always annoyed Diablo and he seemed to puff and shake head every time though they saw only a joyful smile dancing on his face.

The explanation what Viz was however stunned most of them. They had already formed an idea who the both of them are but the truth was different. They understood that in way (though the example is definitely not accurate) Viz was like a Tok'Ra or Goa'uld, a symbiotic life form that needed a host. The part that he existed in multiple dimensions simultaneously was a lot more difficult to swallow yet understand.

Diablo however found a way to explain it. He explained how to the two share information and gave the perfect example of that. That part was difficult to assimilate especially for Dr. Rush who had no doubt that the ship had been trying to communicate with them rather unsuccessfully though it had understood their motives and actions.

What Diablo is however that became the part that everyone had trouble with. He did not share all that he is but the little that he did was sufficient to give all of them concerns. Fear is what he saw in them and in their place he would have felt it too. It is not easy in a universe where powered people is a rarity to hear that someone is this or that powerful, let alone learn to live with that person every day.

His story came to an end with the most recent events. There was thick silence in the gate room but it was like calm before the storm. Diablo however decided it best to leave the colonel explain what he could.

"Lt. Scott, Sgt, Greer, would you be so kind to escort me to the brig?" Diablo asked.

The two looked at each other baffled. Colonel Young also seemed stunned at the proposition.

"You will remain here."

"You are cute, Colonel." Diablo said. "But it is for the best. Trust me. Boys, let's go."

Colonel Young stood rooted but nodded at the two. He had expected him to stay and answer the crew's questions that were definitely coming. He could not exactly see the wisdom in this action.

But as soon as Scott and Greer returned all hell broke loose. He was besieged by the crew with tons of questions and demands. He had to restore order although that took some time, no, actually it took a long time.

"PLEASE! Calm down," Everett raised his voice by the end of the turmoil. "Dr. Rush, Eli and I will answer your questions but please one at the time."

And the questions and answers session began.

* * *

Meanwhile in the brig, Viz paced nervously.

"Will you stop before you wear out the floor?"Diablo said.

"Why the devils did we leave?" Viz asked impatiently. "We could have stayed and answer far more accurately any questions."

Diablo chuckled. "The reason is very simple, my dear boy."

"And it is?"

"I wanted to avoid bloodshed."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, I am being serious." Diablo replied. "I have been in situations like this before. I know how the masses think. Trust me! It was best course of action that we left until they would be more receptive for receiving answers."

"Bloodshed. Seriously? What can they do?"

Diablo shook head. "When you challenge the mass's beliefs on such level, the tension that exists in the room boils to the breaking point. When that happens, they erupt. And bloodshed happens only by accident but it is sufficient to make only one mistake of judgment.

They need to cool off. That's why I had asked the colonel to delay this debate. They needed after such a long sleep to return to their routine, to calm down. Long term stasis does a number on your psyche and even if the ship was to provide entertainment during the long voyage the stress still exists."

"Well, I suppose when you put it that day." Viz acknowledged the logic. "Still, I do not think they could harm us."

"The problem is not them harming us." Diablo replied. "It is us harming them the problem."

"We would never."

"It never happens on purpose. It always happens by accident."

"Always?"

"Okay, it happens most of the time. And besides, I just fixed the damn ship."

"Well, mostly,"

"True, it still has damage but they will attend to it. I have done my part."

"You know the paranoid among them will want us off the ship."

"You target Mrs. Wray?"

"Yes,"

"I know it is a possibility but one that is not going to happen no matter how things develop."

"You can't force them to accept you."

"I will not be forcing anyone. I simply won't leave the ship."

"You still think we are here for a reason. Maybe we fulfilled the reason – we saved them."

"If it were that simple, I would already have my memories and we will be on our way home but I don't hence the reason has not been fulfilled." Diablo replied. He wished Viz's suggestion be true but it is never that simple.

"Alright then what?"

"I think it has to do with this ship and the small oddities you and I have picked up."

"The Herald's tech?"

"Yes among other things,"

* * *

Colonel Young, Dr. Rush and Camille Wray came to the brig. Diablo understood their initial debate is over. Camille Wray seemed satisfied with the new brig. It had no locks and no way to escape. But this did not put her mind at ease.

"Prisoner! " She began. "You are here at our benevolence. We can drop you off at any planet but Colonel Young has pointed that you may be of some value to us and…"

"Did she call us Prisoner?" Viz interrupted her not able to hold himself anymore.

"I believe she did." Diablo replied casually.

"And we are here at her benevolence?"

"I heard that too."

"Is she crazy?"

"Viz, I am not a doctor of the head."

"She must be…"

Diablo found the entire situation amusing. He understood all too well Camille's intention and Viz had fallen for it.

"Calm yourself," Diablo said soothingly and folded arms. He looked at Camille and said calmly. "Mrs. Wray, I understand you are the political officer onboard and if you think such a childish tactic will work you have another thing coming."

"What?" Vis did not understand though.

"Viz, she's bating you and so far rather successful. She also knows full well that her threats are empty and given the fear in her eyes not executable at all."

Camille stepped involuntarily backwards. She was afraid of him that much was certain. She was also afraid for everyone onboard. They could not harbor such powerful entity without the means to control it. She wanted to establish herself in a dominant position but this being did not even flinch not to mention he saw right through her intentions.

She knew that Colonel Young and Dr. Rush will overrule her. She needed Earth's support on that. And she planned to get it right to it after talking to it.

"Mrs. Wray, may I make a personal observation?" Diablo asked. He had seen everything about her but now had the chance to observe it personally.

"Speak,"

"When was the last time you got laid?"

Camille was definitely stunned of the question. It was probably its directness.

"Perhaps, you should consider what is available on the ship." Diablo continued. "It is not cheating if that is what you are afraid. Besides, I am pretty sure your girlfriend on Earth has moved on."

"This is none of your business." Camille shot. "And she hasn't."

"Aha, and you have checked?" Diablo narrowed his eyes. "Trust me, she has moved on. It will be the little things that would be different when you return briefly there: a picture moved, a pillow in a different place, the fork on the right instead on the left (or vice versa), your favorite mug on a different shelf, your photo on the back replaced by something else, a bra under the bed, and so on. You will see."

"Stop." Camille did not want to listen. Her relationship with Sharon was steady and unbreakable.

But Diablo laughed. It was not malevolent laugh but one that spoke of how much pity he feels for her. He did not want to make it sound rude. He had a way with these things.

"I am not trying to hurt your feelings, Mrs. Wray." Diablo said. "But I am never wrong on this type of thing. I am not sure whether you listened fully of what I can do but I can pick up people's auras.

When an aura is touched by the love of a soul mate it shines, no, it glows like a distant star on the horizon. And I believe at some point yours did too but not anymore.

And I am sorry. I know this is going to hurt and hurt a lot. But it is always best to know. The truth shall set you free."

"You are wrong. Dead wrong. My relationship with Sharon is strong and unbreakable."

"I know you believe this. I do. But when you visit Earth, you will find out that I am right too. And when you return you will hate me a great deal more."

Camille turned around and stormed out. She did not to listen to these insinuations anymore.

"Well, she's feisty." Viz observed after she left.

"She will also be very bitter when she returns."

"Diablo, how can you be so sure?" Everett asked.

"As I said, Colonel, I can pick up on your auras." Diablo replied. "Let's take you for example."

"Me?"

"Your aura has residual traces of great love but one that was broken abruptly..."

"Good one," Everett said. "But you have seen the footage so it is not that difficult of a guess."

"I was not referring to your relationship with your ex-wife. If I had to venture a guess then I would say your parents passed abruptly away some years ago."

Everett stood rooted. How does he do that? There was no such personal information in the kinos or any of the hand-written reports of Wray.

"What about now? Have I found my soulmate?"

Diablo's eyes changed. They all retreated. His eyes turned into pure energy and for a moment each of them could have sworn seeing an aura above each other's heads.

"You already know the answer to that question. The question is, given your experiences, will you dare to imagine a life with it."

"Do Rush!"

"I don't have to. He has to make up his own mind." Diablo replied. "His problem lies elsewhere."

Sgt. Greer appeared. "Colonel,"

"What is it, Sergeant?"

"Mrs. Wray wants to use the stones. I told her to wait but she's very insistent."

"We will continue this conversation later." Everett said and they left.

* * *

Viz looked a bit perplexed. "Stones? Is she planning some masochistic session?"

Diablo laughed. "No, remember the communications stones, they use to contact Earth?"

"Oh, yeah, those,"

Diablo remained pensive. Something else came to mind. It had to do with Eli's silence on what really happened during his last two weeks. He wondered what had prompted his silence but that will have to wait until they sort him out.

He sensed suddenly they were watched. He did not show it but rather used his senses to track it down. He heard breathing controlled and steady but still kind of anticipatory. He focused on the energies around that person.

"Mrs. Armstrong, what can I do for you? " He finally said after recognized her and without turning around.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	26. S03E06

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Diablo told his story in its entirety but keeping only for himself only the parts he still did not understand fully. He noticed the crew's mood and it was full of amazement but also with growing fear, which was to be expected.**

 **When he finished, he excused himself to the brig as he thought it best that way. He would have been happy to answer their questions but springing something this big on any crew could take a turn in the wrong direction.**

 **Colonel Young tried to restore order as the crew erupted with tons of questions and demands and began answering questions to the best of his abilities.**

 **Meanwhile Diablo and Viz discussed his decision to leave and why. Diablo explained that it is for the good of the crew to leave Colonel Young deal with the problem for the moment. They still have things to share with them but only when they get a better understanding of them.**

 **Colonel Young, Camille and Rush visit them in the brig. There Camille makes a move to establish herself as the dominant authority but Diablo quickly sees through her intentions.**

 **He then makes a personal observation that her relationship with Sharon has come to an end and naturally Camille refused to believe it so she headed for the stones to prove him wrong and get the authority to get rid of him and his sidekick.**

 **Meanwhile Diablo used his abilities on Colonel Young though not for long as Sgt. Greer appeared distressed of Camille's insistence to use the stones. As the Colonel and Dr. Rush left Diablo sensed they were observed, and invites the observer to speak.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 6**

Chloe did not expect to be discovered but apparently she had underestimated the range of Diablo's abilities. She was not sure how to approach the subject. The being that showed her everything that she heard told today has asked her not to reveal his presence. Well, he did not say it but she sensed it implied it. Still she found it difficult to resist the temptation.

She had seen with her own eyes the sacrifices and the pain these two suffered to get their ship in shape. She also suspected Camille would do anything in her power to get rid of them. She like any other feared that which they can't control.

Chloe was certain that this brig can't hold Diablo and his sidekick. But they entered it voluntarily and she knew why. They wanted the crew to feel safe. And it was a very noble gesture if somewhat unnecessary given that they can leave it at any given moment.

She also knew how they came to this universe. But that is the part she sensed the one who showed her that did not want them to know yet. Keeping secrets is something that she learnt when she was much younger than now. He had told her she would remember everything in due time but when she woke up from stasis she remembered vividly everything. Apparently the being had expected that she would forget it all and then remember it at some point. But it has not worked that way.

So now, she wondered how to proceed. She understood well that these two believed firmly that they were here for a reason. But saving Destiny was only part of the equation. She wondered if they would stay if the reason had been fulfilled and now that she heard their conversation knew they would not.

But she held the key to that knowledge. And she intended to keep it. It was not a selfish decision. She heard them well. If the reason had been fulfilled then he would remember or someone else will tell him. She knew she was the one but was the reason truly fulfilled. By their conversation, she got the impression that this is not the case.

She approached but still has not decided what to say. She stood before them silently. She noticed Diablo's scanning look. She hoped he can't read her thoughts.

Diablo did indeed study her. But there was something odd about her and that surprised him though he did not show it. He could not see her aura. It stood hidden. And this was not something that happened to him often. His interest was definitely piqued.

"Mrs. Armstrong," He tried again to elicit some reply from her but she remained speechless.

"What's wrong with her?" Viz asked noticing Diablo's interest in her. "Oh, I see. She's fascinated by you, again."

Diablo interrupted his investigation and looked at his sidekick for a moment then burst into laughter.

"What did I say?" Viz exclaimed defensively.

"Mrs. Armstrong's silence has nothing to do with my charms, you pervert." Diablo replied.

"Well humans are strange."

"All creatures are." Diablo said.

"No, humans are stranger than most."

"I trust when you figure it out, Mrs. Armstrong, you will come to visit again." Diablo said ignoring Viz's comment and raised his hand. The force field became opaque and they disappeared from her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Everett reached the room where he held the communication stones. He found Camille pacing nervously before it and Lt. James keeping her company.

"Colonel," Lt. James saluted tensing up a bit.

"At ease, Lieutenant, " Everett said. "Leave us."

"Yes, sir,"

Everett opened the door and they got in but he did not open the case containing the stones yet.

"Camille, I know this has been a difficult day but…"

"We have to speak with Earth." She interrupted.

"Yes, we do but once you have calmed down." Everett said seriously. "I know he's managed somehow to get under your skin but this is not the reason for rash actions."

"This thing is a danger to all of us. And I am sorry you can't see that. We have to get rid of it."

"That thing, Camille, saved us."

"So he says,"

"Rush and Eli have already independently confirmed this. We would have drifted and wake up when probably the human civilization would have ceased to exist."

"Alright, he is right about one thing." Camille replied belligerently. "But he is still a danger to the crew."

"Camille, if he had wanted to harm us, he would have done it already. He could have easily shut down the life support and we would have all died in our sleep."

"That is not a reason to trust it."

"No, it is not but it is a start." Everett said. "Look, I know this is too much probably. But we have to give him the benefit of a doubt. He has earned that much."

"No, we don't."

"Camille, he has single handedly fixed most of the ship, provided comfort accommodations we could have only dreamt of."

"So he's buying our trust with treats, and you are buying it?"

Everett signed deeply. He knew it would not be that easy. "I get your point. I am not saying we trust him but we are giving him a chance…"

"Or maybe he boarded our ship and created all these problems, and now he's the only fixture for them."

"Alright, I will bite. To what end?"

"I do not know. Maybe he will sell us as slaves or worse."

"We are all under duress, Camille. But justice requires of us to treat all fairly."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Truthfully, I am terrified. He is the sort of being we have never met. You are right. There is some danger. The situation is somewhat volatile. But then again so was the situation two years ago.

You know when the shuttle returned with our people and we got a taste of what these super beings can do. I was horrified that they will return and snap us out of existence, and we would have never seen it coming. But they did not. And we are still here.

And then we met with the aliens that transformed Chloe. That experience was just as terrifying. And though I still believe that they were interested more in the ship than us, I still have nightmares about it.

However so far, all the aliens, we have met have been trying to gain something from us or simply wipe us out. This one is different. He and his sidekick spent the time, their own time, to fix the ship while still in FTL, even in Rush's book that is considered insane.

And while I agree that there may have been some personal survival involved they did not have to go to all this trouble to protect the ship, to repair it, to make clothes, dishes, grow food, and God knows what else just for the fun of it.

My God, Camille, I am still trying to picture how Diablo went inside the shield relay station (which is by the way smaller than he is) to remove debris while exposed to the sheer raw power of the ship. I get Goosebumps just thinking about it. I can't imagine the sheer willpower to do such a thing and on top of everything he knew the risk and did not care. All he cared in that moment was how to boost the shields.

I mean what kind of person does that – the one that wants to harm us or help us. What do you think?"

"I will admit there is truth in your words. I respect them. But you have to see this from a different angle."

"I do get your angle. You want to find a way to control him and you can see that this is probably never going to happen. And that scares you. If it will make you feel better, it scares me too.

You are right. We do not know him. And that takes time. And yes, the easier and the safest way would be to space him. But we can use him because he needs us."

"And when that backfires?"

"It is not the first time we have made such alliances. It is not going to be the last."

"I will still voice my protest to the IOA and home world command. And besides, as you indicated he has been on the ship as long as we have been. It doesn't seem that he needs us at all."

"On the surface, it may look this way. But he did not go through all this trouble just to make it comfortable for himself."

"Alright, I will keep an open mind about this. I am still against it but I will keep an open mind."

Everett was relieved momentarily. He knew she has not given up yet but it was a beginning. "Alright, we will make contact with Earth, tomorrow, on cooler heads. Agreed?"

"Fine,"

Camille headed directly to the brig and found it opaque. She could not see anything. She flared up. She knew it. This thing can't be trusted.

"Is there a particulate reason, Mrs. Wray, you have decided to interrupt my rest?"

She heard Diablo's voice from inside the force field who then resumed its transparency.

"I wanted to make sure you are still in."

"Oh, I am touched at your concern."

"No, you are not."

"I know that you are pissed at me and that it has nothing to do with my abilities."

"That's not true. I thought you are a danger the moment you came and…"

"Yes, that is the interesting part." Diablo said and stood up. "I observed you during the time I spoke to your crew. And I don't think your hostility has anything to do with me."

"Really? You think you know me?"

"It is not about knowing you, Mrs. Wray. It is about what I observed. When I came atop the stairs and spoke with Colonel Young, you have not yet looked at me. And yet, you were trembling like you have endured something traumatizing.

And then when you started listening you stood attentive. It was like you were waiting for something. And then when you heard about certain part of my abilities you started trembling again.

Now, I can only assume that whatever you experienced while in stasis is directly responsible for your behavior now.

Also the moment I tackled you about your aura and relationship with your girlfriend, you trembled again but this time not in fear. Oh, no, that was anger. So I can assume that whatever Destiny showed you must have been quite disturbing.

And now you are projecting your powerlessness on me. I know that while on Earth you will use your vile to sully me in front of your superiors but I also know that you will change your tune when you confront your lover.

Now if you do not mind, I will return to my rest." Diablo said and the force field became opaque again and he vanished from her eyes.

* * *

Camille's nostrils had not flared down. She was positively pissed. 'He's wrong.' But deep down she had to admit reluctantly that he was right. Her fear was different. She feared that the silhouette she saw in that star forest was him. She had seen what it had done to Lt. Johansen. And she feared it had returned to torment them further. And she got confirmation when it started insinuating that Sharon has moved on or cheated on her. She can't believe anything it says.

The next day, she had barely slept. She kept turning in her bed. Still she pretended with Colonel Young that everything is fine. He used the stone first and the person that appeared told her that they have to wait. Then Colonel Young returned.

"Now what?"

"We wait for an hour or two for them to make the necessary arrangements and we jump in."

"Good," She said. "How's the crew handling our guests?"

"They still have a lot of questions but so far rather calmly. We are slowly returning to our routines. I imagine when we have settled they would want a face-to-face with our guests."

Two hours later, they used the stones. They ended up in an airman and airwoman. They were taken to homeworld command where the brass of the IOA had come as well.

"Colonel Young, it is good to hear from you." General Landry greeted them.

"Where is General O'Neill?" Everett asked. He did not want to sound offensive but rather surprised not seeing him here.

"General O'Neill is on a sensitive mission." General Landry replied. "Mrs. Wray,"

"We have one of hell of a debriefing to give." Camille said piquing everyone's interest.

"Yes, I figured you do." General Landry agreed. "You arrived one year earlier."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." Everett said. "Camille,"

"You want me to tell the story?"

"Yes, it is only fair."

"Alright," Camille said. She had to bury the hatchet with Everett but she did not intend to give any quarters to Diablo, and so she dove in…

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	27. S03E07

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Chloe was surprised of her quick discovery. She wonders what to tell given that she has the key to what Diablo is looking for. She wonders if he had indeed solved the reason for his presence but given that he thought otherwise compelled her not to reveal what she knows yet.**

 **Diablo got to observe her only to notice disturbingly that he can't read her. Viz on the other hand thought there was something wrong with her and that she has fallen to Diablo's charm. Diablo found it ridiculous and asked Chloe to return when she's ready to talk.**

 **In the meantime, Everett and Camille got a heart to heart discussion concerning their new guests. They did not see eye to eye about them. Camille believes that they are dangerous and they must get rid of them. Everett believes that they need to give them the benefit of a doubt.**

 **He tells Camille that they will speak with Earth the next day when she relaxed. Camille agrees but doesn't go to her quarters. She goes to see Diablo again. He confronts her about her feelings stating that they are not directed at him at all. Their source has to come from what she experienced while in stasis.**

 **Camille denies it but deep down had to admit he had a point. But her true fear was that he is the one who caused so much grief to Lt. Johansen that she saw in that weird star field. And she got the confirmation when he attacked her about Sharon.**

 **The next day, Camille and Everett visit Earth to give their report. Everett discovers that General O'Neill has been replaced by General Landry but gives the reins for the story to Camille.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 7**

Camille had completed her report to the IOA and she was eager to go home to Sharon and see that everything is fine. She left homeworld command and with an airman who escorted her home. Sharon was pleasantly surprised and the airman left.

"I thought you said three years?" Sharon asked still beaming.

"Yes, but things changed. " Camille replied.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"We have a week."

"Great,"

Camille took a good look at the house. Everything was where it was supposed to be. She relaxed. She did examine her new body though. The Air Force has chosen well and according to the file she read she was a member of the LGBT community. All was well and Camille planned to enjoy her leave.

She had planned many activities with Sharon and most involved not staying home. She was genuinely happy. Sharon was beaming positively. Life was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile Everett returned to the ship. He planned to give everyone one week off so they can visit their relatives and friends and have fun.

"How did it go?" Nicolas asked when he saw him.

"Rather well," Everett said. "Camille did the debriefing."

"You let her?"

"I insisted. Why?"

"She was nice about our visitors?"

"No, she was just as vile as you predicted." Everett replied.

"And how is that a good thing?"

"Well, I wanted them to see how stressed she is so they can let her go home. And they did."

"And the rest?"

"Well, General O'Neill has been replaced by General Landry. He and the IOA brass listened and said that they will come back to us."

"Okay," Rush shrugged. He knew that is just the beginning of the storm. "In the meantime, shall we let him out of the cage while she's away?"

"No, he will stay put." Everett said. "We need the crew to be at their best before we jump back in the saddle with that baggage."

"Alright,"

"I was thinking this a good time as any to go visit Dr. Perry and Ginn."

"You want to come?"

"No, you and Eli go, I will have TJ monitor you."

"Have you talked with her about the cure?"

"Not yet,"

"I suppose then it is a good time as any." Nicolas said and left.

* * *

Everett smiled at that comeback. He needed to talk to her about it. And he found her in the infirmary checking and rechecking their supplies. It would seem that Diablo had added a few more things to it.

"TJ," he called as he entered.

"Colonel," Lt. Johansen replied.

"Tamara, we need to talk."

"Colonel, we have already discussed that."

"Not quite," Everett said and gestured her to sit down. "Our resident mystery man has developed a cure."

"Now it is not the time to make such jokes. I have accepted it."

"No, Tamara, I am serious. He has developed it and it is ready for use."

Tamara looked at him incredulously. She had given up hope ever since they forewent finding the Novas fleet. And now Everett was raising her hopes. But was it real? How could this being know about her condition? Eli's footage of Novas, she reasoned.

But was it real, real? It was not something easy to develop and so far she had not found anything that could scream – TJ's cure.

"Where is it?" She asked.

Everett took his radio. "Sgt. Greer, could please escort Diablo to the infirmary?"

"Yes, sir,"

"They will be here shortly." Everett said. "He wanted to know whether to administer it while you were still in stasis but I thought it prudent you check it out first."

"How considerate of you, sir,"

"Drop the sir, Tamara."

Sergeant Greer entered the infirmary alone. Everett frowned but Ronald just went to one of the storages and then returned with the phial.

"There it is, sir." Ronald handed it to them.

"Why is he not with you?"

"Well, um,"

"Yes,"

"He's meditating. Viz told me where to find it."

"Meditating?"

"Yes, Viz said that waking him up while meditating is a very bad idea."

"Whatever, dismissed." Everett said. He would have to go and check that out later.

* * *

Tamara had taken the phial. She went to her equipment and began studying its content. Everett left her with that and headed for the dome. He wanted to see how Dr. Park is settling in and if she needed something more.

Unfortunately, she was still blind. Everett had hoped that her condition will improve but alas that was not the case. He found her in the dome giving instructions to her colleagues that have become something of her personal slave army.

"Dr. Park,"

"Colonel Young,"

"I se... notice the hydroponics is in tiptop shape." Everett had to stop himself from saying see as that would have been somewhat insensitive.

"Yes, this Diablo fellow has done a remarkable job. But I still have to ask him how he managed that."

"We all still have many questions." Everett smiled. "But they will have to wait for now. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, no, yes,"

Everett sighed. Here we go again. "Which one is it, Dr. Park?"

"Yes though I could use a permanent helper,"

"Say no more," Everett said. "I will assign Prvt. Jenkins to help you out."

"Which one was he?"

"She, Dr. Park, is the one with the small nose pimple."

"Ah, perfect, I like her."

* * *

Everett left the dome and headed to the mess hall. He wanted to see Adam Brody. He had mentioned something about new brewery.

Arriving he noticed the small crowd. Adam was just pouring the liquid. The first taster was delighted from it.

"It is like young whiskey."

"Alright, then we need to make some adjustments," Adam Brody said. "Ah, Colonel,"

"I see things are going well."

"Yes, the new system is definitely better than our joint concoction. The distillation process goes through here, and then through here, and from there – the drink."

"I am glad to hear it. Carry on."

* * *

He left Mr. Brody to enjoy the marvel of the new system and headed to the bridge where he found Rush and Chloe.

"Chloe, why aren't you on leave?"

"I will go tomorrow. We wanted to check a few things."

"Such as?"

"Well, the power logs and the deletion points,"

"And?"

"And he was right." Nicolas replied. "Destiny is definitely storing energy for the other dimension. It was also storing power for some other purpose we have yet to discover."

"So one tenth of a percent, like he said?"

"Yes, and it has been doing since the very beginning."

"How is it that we did not notice it before?"

"We have never looked at the power logs in such detail." Chloe replied. "There was never any need of it."

"And the deletion points,"

"Well, this is definitely strange. The communication sent was from Destiny to another recipient."

"The seed ships?"

"That's what we thought initially."

"But?"

"But," Nicolas said and showed him on the screen. "Their trajectory is in opposite direction of Destiny's path."

"So where is it going to?"

"I do not know."

"Is it possible the seed ships release some kind of beacons so the data sent is sent back to the ancients?"

"I thought about it but no. We would have picked up one of those things by now."

"Not necessarily," Chloe interjected.

"How is that?"

"Well, your theory, Colonel, is plausible. It is also conceivable that these beacons are deployed at a greater distance. But given the distance, Destiny has crossed at least one signal should have made it back to the Milky Way by now."

"Unless the network has been compromised and Destiny is not aware of it." Everett reasoned.

"I don't think so." Nicolas shook head. "The transmissions are barely a millisecond. For that small amount, the only thing you can send is, puff, I do not know, space coordinates."

"You do not consider the possibility that the Ancients' compression rate may be more advanced than ours?' Chloe asked.

"I have factored that in but it is a matter of programming that I have already consulted with Eli and he agrees with me."

"Alright so it is still a mystery." Everett concluded.

"For now," Nicolas replied. "Eli and I will set a program to try and trace that when and if that happens again."

"Excellent,"

* * *

Camille returned home with some groceries. She wanted to surprise Sharon with a meal while she was at work. She started cooking while looking at the online recipe. Usually it was Sharon who cooked so she did not have to know by heart where what is. So now, she explored on her own.

She opened a cupboard and noticed a small sticker with a heart. She smiled as she recognized it. Sharon had taken it from their visit to York. She took a bowl and a cup and got cooking. She needed a knife and soon found it. When she turned it she saw engraved the name Velma on it and it brought a smile to her face.

She continued exploring and found many little mementos of their life and excursions. It made her so happy. The meal had gotten almost ready when Sharon came home.

"I'm home."

Camille was happy but not happy she would not be able to surprise her. "I'm in the kitchen, honey." She heard Sharon literally dropped everything and bolted to her.

"Oh, honey, what are you doing?"

It is the first time, Camille had seen her concerned. "I am doing fine, thank you. I wanted to surprise you."

"I am flattered but this is my job, dear." Sharon said and gently pushed her out of the cooking area. "Oh, God, you have positively made a chaos in my kitchen."

The words came out in their heartily caring form but there was a notion of concern. Camille attributed that her general concern and distrust of her cooking abilities and paid no further attention to it.

"Alright, it is your domain. I just wanted to help."

"And I like you for it, but stay out of it." Sharon said. "What were you cooking? Oh, Camille, you shouldn't have."

* * *

Camille had retreated to the TV set and there she noticed for the first time something strange. Usually there was a photo of them on it. She sought it but couldn't find it in the vicinity. She looked for it in the room and it was not there either.

She opened Sharon's desk and found it in the drawer. It was face down. She took it out and put it back where it is supposed to be. She figured Sharon must have cleaned and forgot about it. It happens.

And then her gaze fell on the mantelpiece. Their time in Tibet has been pushed to the back while in the front there was a picture just of Sharon. There were small tokens from their visit there but they were not around the picture frame.

Actually when she looked again around the house many of their photos together were not where they usually were. They were either missing or pushed back. Camille frowned as one tiny little voice in her said: 'it is the little things'. She thrust head. 'No'. But the truth of that sentence spoke volumes.

In her excitement she had assumed that everything is fine and she did not pay attention. She went to her room and began noticing the small but subtle changes. Some things even appeared placed there in a rush.

She opened Sharon's wardrobe. Things there have suffered changes but the ones she feared. Maybe she was imagining things. She sat on the bed but the little devilish voice continued to nag at her. So she finally decided to silence it and looked under the bed.

There was a bra there but it was not Sharon's. She knew her size and that was neither hers nor Camille's. 'So a friend came over and forgot it.' She thought but then again what friend will lose her bra under her lover's bed and why?

She looked for the safe behind the picture above the fireplace. She opened it and there were all their mementos she had forgot about but that she did not see around the house. There were also photographs of Sharon with another woman. She seemed positively happy and no...in love. The very thought hit her like a dagger in the heart.

Camille sensed movement behind her and turned to face Sharon whose face was red.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you." She began. Camille began to sense her insides doing the twist. "I just couldn't find the words. You have just come back. I guess I panicked."

"How long?" Camille asked with an icy tone.

"One year,"

"One year?" Camille repeated. "You gave up on us in just one year? How could you?"

"Camille, it is not that simple." Sharon said. "You said there is a possibility you may not wake up in three years. What I supposed to do with that? Wait for you an eternity?"

"Till death do us part," Camille recited. "Have you forgotten those words?"

"Of course not," Sharon said and moved past her to close the safe. "I resisted it for some time but it just happened."

"No, no," Camille said sitting on the chair. "This is not happening. I must be still on the ship dreaming. That's it." She was trying to convince herself that this not real.

"I am sorry," Sharon said. "I am so sorry. But I had no way of knowing. I have no contact with you."

"You pretended these past four days like nothing had happened." Camille's anger began climbing. "You...you..." The anger vanished and was replaced by tears. Sharon attempted to comfort her but Camille raised a hand repulsing her. "No, no, NO..." How did it go wrong all of sudden? Why did she listen to that voice in her head? If she hadn't she would have never found out.

But that would have happened eventually. And then it would have hurt much more than now and she knew it. She just couldn't believe that the thing was right. Oh, she hated him now.

"Do you love me?" Camille asked with tears freely falling from her. Sharon did not respond right away. Camille jumped from the chair and kissed her and it was then she sensed something she did the first time but had ignored it. The passion was no longer there.

"Camille, I," Sharon said when she pulled back.

"No," Camille shook head. She was heartbroken. The pain was too much. She wanted just to faint away but didn't have the strength even for that. She sat powerlessly on the chair and buried her face in her hands and cried.

Sharon sought it best to leave her alone. She had wanted to tell her but couldn't find the right time or perhaps she hoped she wouldn't notice at all. And then with some mail she could have just explained.

* * *

The next day, Camille had packed her bags and left. Sharon had tried again to explain but Camille did not let her. She couldn't.

She returned to homeworld command and returned to Destiny. Her first stop was the brig.

"I hate you! Do you hear me I HATE YOU?"

"You are welcome." Diablo's voice came from the shielded area that turned transparent and he faced her. "I am truly sorry, Mr. Wray. Sometimes our powers can be a burden. I knew once a man that could tell when you lie just by looking in your eyes. He was really misfortunate as he could tell when his partner lied. It is not comfortable to live with such ability.

Sometimes I try to ignore it but one can never ignore the truth for long. It is best to know it when it happens as it hurts less than the alternative."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	28. S03E08

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope it is exciting and full of laughter and mystery for all!**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Camille gave her report and then took her leave. She returned to Sharon who was surprised to see her. And at first glance everything was where it was supposed be and so Camille relaxed.**

 **Everett had returned to Destiny. He discussed with Rush what happened on Earth. Rush asked him if he had told TJ of the cure. Everett then went to see TJ. He told her that Diablo had developed for real a cure and she obtained the phial and began studying it.**

 **He stopped at the dome to check on Dr. Park who seemed happy but needed someone with her 24/7 and then at the brewery where Mr. Brody admitted the new distillation system.**

 **Everett then visited the bridge. Rush and Chloe were there studying the power logs and the deletion points. They confirmed everything Diablo had told them. But the mystery of it had remained.**

 **Camille returned home ahead of time to surprise her lover with a cooked meal. While looking around, she began to notice little things but ignored them. Sharon returned home and practically shoved out of the kitchen.**

 **Camille continued looking around and the little things started to pile up and when she finally opened the safe she most of things that were not present. She found things that she sincerely she did not.**

 **Sharon tries to explain but Camille gets the picture pretty quickly. She is heartbroken and nothing can change that.**

 **The next day she returned to Destiny and confronted Diablo. He apologized and explained that his abilities are a curse sometimes.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 8**

Colonel Samantha Carter has been recalled to Homeworld Command along with Dr. Daniel Jackson to assess the new situation on the ancient ship Destiny. She had been briefed on the development there so at the next check-in the two arrived there (occupying the bodies Lt. James and Prvt. Becker).

"Colonel, Dr. Jackson, welcome." Colonel Young greeted them.

"Colonel Young! " Samantha replied. "Thank you for having us."

"I trust you want to see the new guests." Colonel Young said.

"Actually, not right away," Samantha declined. "Homeworld Command wants me to check the status of the ship's repairs first. "

"Very well, " Colonel Young said. "Follow me!"

* * *

Everett took them on a tour of all the repairs that have been done to the ship. Diablo had fixed most problems but since they were awake they got on fixing some of the other problems. They had made significant progress.

The prolonged stay was welcomed by the crew as it gave the opportunity to visit Earth and be with their relatives. Lt. James and Prvt. Becker however on this visit were going to stay strictly in the vicinity of homeworld command as they did not occupy just anyone's bodies.

"This is very impressive, Colonel." Daniel observed when the tour ended.

"Yes, I agree." Samantha said. "I am curious. Your report said that this individual fixed the ship while still in FTL?"

"Yes, he and his friend did." Everett confirmed.

"From another dimension?"

"Yes,"

"How were they able to shift materials through?"

"Apparently, the one called Viz exists in several dimensions simultaneously allowing him to bridge them and import objects as well." Nicolas explained as he joined them.

"A natural ability?"

"It would seem so."

"But you are not sure?"

"We asked them for a demonstration and we got this." Nicholas replied and showed them on the screen the kino footage where broken objects from their dimension suddenly vanished and then reappeared again fixed. "Destiny's sensors are not advanced enough to pick up the things we need to fully confirm that. Mrs. Armstrong and I are working on that but it takes time."

"That's very impressive," Samantha said. "If we can harness this knowledge it would open for us many new possibilities. Merlin's device allows us to shift objects and even planets through the dimensions but we cannot bridge them to bring additional items with us and vice versa."

"Colonel, have you decided if they would stay onboard yet?" Daniel asked changing the subject a bit.

"The crew is on leave, Doctor Jackson, but once they return we will sit down and discuss this." Everett replied.

"Well, we are here to assess that too." Daniel said.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure, where are they?"

"They are in the new brig they built." Nicholas answered. "It is very much like the one on Atlantis though slightly different."

"Lead the way,"

* * *

They ventured into the detention level. They arrived at the brig. Samantha noticed it was a square area with force field walls from top to bottom. But they were currently opaque.

"Is this normal?" She asked.

"Yes, privacy mode," Everett replied.

"You control this too?"

"They do too." Nicholas added.

"WHAT?" Samantha exclaimed baffled. But she noticed they found it perfectly normal. "So you have no way of knowing if they are there or not?"

"Actually, we do, Colonel." Nicholas said. "Internal sensors confirm they are in."

"Can they hear us while this is up?" Daniel asked.

"At its current power no," Nicholas replied.

The opaque effect vanished. Everett lifted it. They saw a man with his back turned to them in a meditative position. The other one was leaning against the wall apparently asleep.

"Diablo, it is time we talked." Everett said.

Diablo emerged from his meditation. He stood up and faced them. He took one look at Lt James and Prvt. Becker and smiled. His eyes moved between them and the other two.

"Colonel," He turned to Samantha who seemed startled. "And the other one, I would say civilian, not military, and gives the vibe of a nerd."

"That is a good guess." Samantha said.

"Not really, Colonel..." Diablo looked at Everett who just muttered it. "Carter. Your auras do not match those of Prvt Becker and Lt James. Colonel Young stands by your aside as equal ergo you are of similar or equal rank.

Prvt Becker is a cook who should be currently in the kitchen but he's obviously on leave. His body is currently starring with intense curiosity but controlled desire. If I had to venture a guess, Colonel, I would say either a librarian or an archaeologist."

* * *

Samantha and Daniel were actually very impressed. They did not get the part of the auras but the rest was spot on.

"Auras?" Samantha decided to explore.

"Every person, object, planet, or whatever has an aura. If you prefer you could call it a halo."

"And how can you see them?"

"Every species with their own abilities, Colonel,"

"Can we see them?" Daniel asked.

"It is possible if you are aligned with the universe or when you have evolved sufficiently." Diablo replied.

"You mean when we ascend?" Daniel asked.

Diablo immediately frowned. "Colonel Young,"

"Yes,"

"What is it with your kind and that kind of ascension? That is something I can truly not understand."

"Ascension is the highest level of evolution. When one sheds his burdens and fear and transforms his body into a state of pure energy and seeks..."

"Enlightenment," Diablo finished.

"Yes,"

"Is your entire species this backwards or is it just these two?"

"Backwards?" Daniel flared up.

"There are many forms of enlightenment, my dear boy. And for one to abandon his current form so he can pursue something he can easily achieve in his current form is to say the least idiotic and pointless."

"I am sorry, Dr. Jackson, but Diablo has a different view on evolution than us." Nicholas said.

"Obviously," Daniel said. He did not like that description.

The way he took the criticism however intrigued Diablo. "Oh, well, that explains it."

"What explains what?" Viz asked joining the conversation.

"So that is why you are so passionate about it, Dr. Jackson, you have already been in that form. Tell me, did you reach your enlightenment?"

"Yes, I did." Daniel retorted.

"Oh, I see. It has been so great that you are back in your own form." Diablo replied caustically.

"You have never been in it so what would you know about it?"

"Daniel,"

"A lot more than you, Doctor," Diablo replied. "Tell me when you were ascended did you see the form of the sun the way you see it now or did you see something different? Did you see a ball of gas or a game of particles?"

"The sun looks the same."

"So he did not see it?" Viz concluded.

"No, he did not bother to look. When you used your power in any way, how did it make you feel?"

"I did not feel it. It is part of me. It felt normal like walking and breathing."

Diablo laughed and shook head. "You achieved ascension with the help of another ascended being didn't you?"

"Yes, how can you know that?"

Diablo continued to laugh. "You circumvented nature, Dr. Jackson. If you had achieved ascension that way your kind strives for on your own, then you would have felt your abilities at every single turn. Walking as you say, it still makes you feel your body and that is something that humans take with them no matter their form. You know so little of your own kind.

Your body changes form yes but so does your DNA. And it is written in the humans' DNA to feel everything. Call it a muscle memory. I know your body transformed but so did your muscles and they remember what it is to walk, to drink, to eat, to think, to hit, to love, to fall, to endure, to feel pain, and they translate that into your new state.

Since you circumvented nature however you do not feel anything. You have assumed the form of the one who helped you, emulating it to the nth degree. This time it is your reflective cells (the ones in your brain) that take over. They are one responsible for us when we smile because we emulate those in front of us. Laughter, cry and all these little emotions that we share with the rest come from them.

To be honest, Dr. Jackson, I feel a great deal of pity for you. You had the chance to shift forms but instead of being yourself you were someone else's idea of what you could be. If the chance presents itself again with the help of some of those, then choose not to."

"But then he will die." Samantha said.

"Colonel Carter, are you by any chance a scientist as well?"

"Yes, astrophysicist,"

"Ah, I could have sworn you are not. What is the question that drives science forwards, Colonel?"

"What if?"

"And that question doesn't apply in this situation because?"

"Well...um..."

"That's what I thought. Are you so stuck up that you can't consider another possibility? Is your experience and knowledge so narrow that you think that there are only two options die or ascend their way?" Diablo said. "Dr. Jackson, what is the number of the human being?"

"Three,"

"Try again,"

"Twenty three,"

"Do you know why?"

"The human mind sees truth in all things with this number."

"Yes but why?"

"Three represents the cycle of life – birth, life and death."

"And two?"

"Right or wrong, left of right,"

"Close," Diablo nodded approvingly. "Colonel Carter! When you stand how many sides do you see? The human eye sees 90 degrees from left to right and forwards, three sides. But humans identify everything with two sides – left and right, up and down, forwards and backwards, hot and cold, love and hate, and so on. That's why humans see truth in all things when they find these parameters.

In space that has been something of a problem as there is no up and down, no left and no right, no general direction. But how did they do it? Humans will always find an anchor and they will call it the beginning, the start point.

If you were walking on your ship on the downside of its wings you will consider yourself upside down however if you lock your eyes onto the hull then up becomes down and everyone else you see will be upside down.

My point being humans always find a way. If we were so stuck up to think that there only two options then we would exist in a two dimensional space."

Daniel had to admit that he has a point. "But if I choose not to then what?"

"That depends on you. Do you believe in yourself or don't you? The last time it did not work for you because you did not believe in yourself. Instead you chose to believe in the one before you and reached only what you could understand. You did not open yourself to the universe you opened yourself to what these beings look in your eyes. They are not you."

Everett had to admit the power that streamed from Diablo was incredible. His knowledge surpassed theirs. And he admitted he was right. They did look up at the achievement of the Ancients trying to emulate it but could not reach beyond that.

Everett felt that the others began to understand that too. He could see it in their eyes. The respect they had now for him had grown.

* * *

"And congratulations, Doctor," Diablo said after a while seeing what his words have achieved. It had brought a smile to him.

"For what?" Daniel asked perplexed.

"You achieved your first enlightenment and it did not involve ascension to a higher plane of existence."

"It is more of a revelation."

"Which is the same thing," Diablo corrected him.

Daniel truly has not thought of it that way. But Diablo had put a new perspective on it. He chose to ascend so he can explore it and study it, and to escape death. But he did not truly and full heartily choose to ascend. And he did indeed take the form of the ascended Ancients. But was there really another possibility? Could he have transformed into something different? He guessed he would find out when the possibility presents itself (and if it does he would chose differently).

"Now, shall we return to why you are really here?" Diablo said.

"Diablo," Nicholas spoke. He wanted to see the auras again. "Can we? Can see them again if only for a moment?"

Diablo looked at him for a long time then sighed. "Very well, Dr. Rush,"

"See what?"

"Auras, Dr. Jackson." Nicolas replied.

Diablo closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. He crossed his arms and continued breathing, and when they started to wonder he opened his eyes. But the brown had vanished. It was replaced by the state of pure energy. And they gaped.

And for a moment each of them saw each other's auras. It looked like the halo from the religious icons but it was more in the form of an energy rainbow that seemed to tremble or flicker.

"That...that...was...amazing." Daniel exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I aligned you temporarily with the universe, Dr. Jackson." Diablo answered. His eyes had returned to normal.

* * *

This experience has been transforming for Samantha. She had met powerful beings before but not quite as powerful as this one. Lt. Johansen had shown her the CAT scan she had done on Diablo. And she noticed his brain operated at all times at 25% capacity. It was just two point five to five times higher than the usual human brain activity. And yet the power display of this being outmatched that of the ascended Ancients.

She began to wonder if they did not get it wrong after all. The Ancients have set the base parameters by which they guided themselves. But were these parameters true for the human race? The Asgard had also set parameters and they tried to follow them. But was this all they could achieve? Or was there something more?

Still she composed herself because they have come to do a job. The level of power she had witnessed was not that disturbing as Camille Wray had pointed out. But he did confirm doing all the repairs and Everett and Nicholas had briefed her on the raw power that passed through the shield relay station, and she staggered to hear that he exposed himself willing to that.

She learnt from the other one, Viz, that Diablo had suffered multiple wounds and that his blood still adorned the corridors but he had recovered pretty quickly which suggested high regenerative abilities. She went to these corridors and saw the blood herself. She attempted to collect a sample but failed. Viz explained that can happen only with Diablo's approval. She asked what that meant and learnt that even though the blood had left his body it still belonged to it which was impossible in her understanding of the physical universe. She did ask Diablo why he had not allowed them to clean the blood and he replied 'you never know when it would become useful again.'

She saw him them doing some incredible things and confirmed her original thought. He was extremely powerful. She also learnt that his powers were going to only grow even more. She had also some trouble with the concept of another universe despite the logical explanation. She could not reconcile how their universes were so alike and yet so different. She thought of that as a parallel universe but he disagreed with her again. Still she was entitled to her own opinion.

She wondered though based on her experience what to recommend. On one hand, Camille Wray was right to be worried. He was more powerful than anything they had dealt with but on the other hand he was just a normal being with feelings and thoughts, fears and hopes. He was very opinionated, very annoying when he wanted, stubborn and downright offensive but all in all a normal being.

She decided to recommend that he remains onboard as he would definitely be an asset to the mission for as long as he chooses to be with them. However she thought it prudent they impose certain rules on him too as he was going to be part of a team and it is never good when one takes unilateral actions.

She also felt that he was keeping things from them. She sensed that when he told the story and she wanted to hear it from him. She imagined that there could be many reasons for that. And then there was the issue with Dr. Perry and Ginn for whom he had built bodies, well grown but still. She had trouble with the digital DNA part mostly because they have not discovered that yet.

"If you could truly see the guts of your computer, Colonel, you will have an entirely different opinion and appreciation about it." Diablo had said when she had come to discuss it.

"Tron, he defends the users." Eli exclaimed out of place. Diablo looked at him but smiled. He had no idea how true that statement was.

"What?" Samantha had said.

"Never mind," Nicholas interrupted. "It is one of Eli's many useless references. This is the real world."

Samantha looked at Diablo and got the impression he found Eli's comment rather true. And it made her wonder. Still, her analysis of the situation onboard was complete. She and Dr. Jackson could return now home and report it.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	29. S03E09

**A/N: Hello again. 2 more chapters until the end of Season 3!**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are sent to assess the new situation onboard the Destiny and the feasibility of Diablo remaining with the crew.**

 **They first inspect the many repairs and upgrades done to the ship and are impressed and then they go to visit Diablo. They spark a conversation about the dimensional shifting and the auras.**

 **The latter Dr. Jackson understand they could see when they evolve sufficiently and he logically compares it to ascension to a higher plane of existence but gets him into conflict with Diablo whose opinion on that action is very low.**

 **Diablo explains in details that any enlightenment can be achieved while in the same form and that is a waste of time to seek the same enlightenment through a different form. His words spark a new understanding of the concept. Dr. Jackson and Samantha reach the same conclusion about ascension: it is one of the many ways to evolve.**

 **The two spent some time on Destiny assessing the power levels of Diablo. Samantha reasons that he is a normal being (just like them with thoughts and feelings, fears and hopes). She reaches the conclusion that he can be an asset provided he agrees to certain rules as he would be part of a team and not a solo act.**

 **She and Dr. Jackson return to Earth to give their recommendations just as the crew has returned from leave to decide too if he will stay with them or not.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 9**

The crew has finally returned from their respective shore leaves. And it was time they truly discussed their new reality. Do they keep the new arrivals as members or do they find a different solution? They could leave them on the next habitable world though as Everett and Nicholas had remarked they had no way of enforcing that.

They could also place them in stasis. It was something they could convince them to do. But was it the right call? The truth was that they scared them. They were very powerful and could shift from dimension to dimension at will so one of the other options was to let them be in the other dimension. They would be free but not really with the crew.

The arguments from those afraid of them indicated only the worst case scenarios that imagined them as being untruthful and warlords that would enslave them to do their bidding. Of course many found that argument childish and unrealistic. True, they admit they could but they had nothing to gain from it. Besides they had gone to the brig on their own volition.

The other argument was the warning Diablo had provided. They feared that the obstacles they would face now would be only solvable by them. If they got rid of them then the obstacles would remain within their grasp and not beyond it.

But this argument was also found unrealistic as one never knows when the universe will decide to present them with an impossible choice. And so it is best to have by our side something as powerful as them to solve it then not to have it, and then be totally screwed.

* * *

In the recess of the deliberations, Everett, Camille, Nicholas and Eli headed to see them. They heard voices and noticed the two were arguing over something and decided to listen in before interrupting them.

"Why are you so sure that the Heralds exist in this universe? It is highly likely that they do not and that is the doing of another race with similar deviations."

"Well, you are right." Diablo had acknowledged. "It is possible that Santa Claus runs Xmas in this universe in his shorts instead of his usual outfit."

"I am serious."

"So am I," Diablo replied.

"No, you are being your usual know-it-all self presuming that every universe is the same. It is like with Carter – no this is not a parallel universe it is a different one." Viz replied imitating him.

"Will you quit your whining? You are like a desperate house elf." Diablo retorted. "The design of that power sucker is the product of a Herald kind. There is no doubt about that. How many races parade around in that form?"

"Well, we are in a different universe. Everything is possible." Viz countered.

"True," Diablo smiled. "But the major players remain the same. And if you care to remember most of them have the nagging ability to shift between universes."

Viz had to admit he had a point. He just did not want him to make quick assumptions. "My point is you are making assumptions about things we don't know."

"Actually, we do."

"There he goes again. How do we know?"

"It is not just the power sucker. Think. What other technological marvels do these things have and given?"

"You are referring to the constructed solar system the crew encountered?"

"Yes, that one."

"Many races could have done that."

"True but not the motive,"

"What motive?"

"Goodbye,"

"Um, fair point," Viz admitted. They had revived temporarily the crew of the shuttle so they can go home and make their goodbyes even if the crew of Destiny had misinterpreted their intention. "But why not rebuild them completely?"

"They understand the cycle of life. But, be it as a courtesy to their old alliance. Think about it." Diablo said. He had some time to think about the crew's encounter with that race at the constructed solar system and the way they had react it and brought them back. "They make an alliance (however that happened) with the Ancients. They provide them the technology to travel among the stars. Years later, they find the Ancients' shuttle on one of their worlds and its crew dead or mostly dead.

They hear the thoughts of one of them – crying for home. Hence the logical assumption – where is their home. The home is the Ancient vessel. They pick it up in the adjacent galaxy and try to decide what to do.

They have the means to send that shuttle there. They could have easily sent it without the crew or with the dead crew.

But they also value life just as we do. However they are not gods. They cannot create life but they can prolong it just long enough so these poor souls can go home and say their goodbyes. How many races do you know do that?"

"The Herald's kinds,"

"The humans have most certainly misinterpreted the message the aliens sent them. But that is not important. What is important is that the Heralds are still around in one form or another. And they remember their old alliance.

No other race would have gone to trouble of reviving them or sending them back to their ship. They would have simply ignored the shuttle as it is obsolete technology. They would have ignored the dead as they have nothing to do with them. Who cares how they died or why? They are intruders or insects trying to figure out something well beyond their understanding. Do you bother with ants?"

"No, you are right."

"The question that remains is how the Ancients made an alliance with the Herald?"

"I think I answered that one already."

"Viz, I do like you but Time Eternals do not wander around backwards civilizations."

"Or maybe at one point one of them did."

"Perhaps,"

"Well, they do have the power sucker tech, don't they? You are not suggesting they stole it?"

"That is beyond their grasp."

"In that case, a Time Eternal brokered the alliance. How, why, when, for now, we do not know."

"True," Diablo agreed. "But that leaves us with the other mysteries."

"Which one?"

"The design of the ship is one of them."

"You still think there is a second ship travelling behind Destiny?"

"It is the only logical explanation for these mysterious messages the ship sends backwards."

"And why it gets it into so much trouble?"

"Yes, alien species pick up on those. And they get curious and they come to find out."

"Like the alien race that infected Mrs. Armstrong?"

"Yes,"

"What about the other power reserves? Have you thought about them?"

"I have formed some ideas but nothing conclusive. I still need proof of the other ship."

"Why don't we build a probe and sent it backwards?"

"I have thought of that. But we do not know how advanced that ship is."

"Why is that a problem?"

"It is because it can destroy the probes and we get nothing."

* * *

There were a lot of people gathered where the first four were when they decided to eavesdrop. Dr. Dale Volker was among them. When he heard Diablo reference the power sucker technology he thought of the solar radiation collectors that the ship uses to refuel. And then he remembered the message of the odd being in his dream state.

He looked at Rush to follow him and the two separated from the main group.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, I did." Nicholas had heard more than enough. It seemed their guests believed that technology doesn't belong to the Ancients. He always thought that they have not seen it elsewhere simply because it was the only way for Destiny to reach its goal. The other Ancient vessels already had power sources but they were not going to travel that far out so they did not need to use it.

"So he truly is what the oddity told us?"

"It would seem so."

"What do you do?"

"We do what we originally agreed. We vote for them to stay."

* * *

Nicholas returned to the main group. He gestured all of them to back away and leave the two alone. They have all heard enough.

"I think we should let them stay. They have much to offer. And I know some of you feel insecure with their presence. As there is always the possibility we may be wrong about them but they have explained something that even I have to admit we did not consider at the time."

"I agree with Rush on this one." Everett said. "That is not something we considered. The point being these two have a different insight than us. They have seen more than us. They have greater experience from which we can benefit a lot. They also need us to help them find the reason they are here and help them get home."

"I have to disagree with both of you." Camille said. "We have no way of controlling them. When push comes to shove they would easily choose to sell us out. We are the dead weight that they do not need."

"Ah, Camille, it would have to be one hell of a shovel for that to happen." Everett shook head.

"And that is unlikely," Nicholas said.

"You said it yourselves that he did warn us that this shovel may very well presents itself because of him."

"Camille, if we always relied on what may happen, we would have never left the premises of our own house." Nicholas countered and earned the approving murmur of most of the crew.

"I for one do not believe we should try to control them." Dale joined the conversation. "They have shown that we can rely on them even when we do not ask them. Yesterday being the perfect example, if you would care to remember, Mrs. Wray."

Camille moved uncomfortably in her place. Yes, the day before, these two when they were out of their cage for a stroll. They helped out with an embarrassing thing that she did not think pronouncing even in her own head. And they did not have to but they did anyway. She thought of it at the time as they are trying ingratiate themselves. But no, they helped and then resumed their walk. They did not ask for anything in return. They felt it is something they should do as anyone would consider it his civic duty.

Still he believed that they needed to exert some form of control over them. Perhaps, Colonel Carter's suggestion of a rulebook would be the closest thing but how were they going to be certain they would abide by it. That is what bothered her and she voiced it out.

Colonel Young pointed out that her notion was ridiculous given that this applied to all of them as well. How do they ensure that even they obeyed all the rules and regulations? Anyone can break the rules.

"True," Camille said. "But you catch the offenders, you judge and punish them. Do you think they would submit to our court system or simply laugh and ignore it?"

"I think they will abide by it."

"And when they chose to ignore it? What then? How would you make sure they do? We can't force them as you said." Camille countered. She had an idea though.

"What do you propose then?"

"We can try and build the anti-prior device. The SGC had used it successfully to block the abilities of the ORI priors."

"True," Nicholas said. "But to borrow your book of insecurities, we can't be sure it would work on them. It took Colonel Carter several tries to make it work. We can't know if the same is valid for them too."

"But we can try."

"We can." Nicholas nodded. "Colonel,"

"I suppose we can try." Everett said.

"So before we make any decisions," Camille said. "We build it and we try it. If it works, we are in agreement."

"And if it doesn't?" Dale asked.

"Then we are back at square one,"

"Even if it does work," Chloe said. "It is still ridiculous."

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Do you plan to walk with that device around when they are around the ship?"

"She's right." Nicholas said. "The device only works when they are in a confined space. It doesn't work on a global scale."

"On the contrary that is just the point. We use it only when we have to." Dr. Park explained.

"Rush, what you think?" Everett asked.

"We can try." Nicholas said.

"Alright then it is decided." Everett said. "We will send Chloe and Eli to Earth so they can memorize how to build the device, and then return and build it. Then we will try it on them and see if it works. Agreed?" Everett looked at Camille who nodded approvingly. "Alright then, let's do it. Eli and Chloe on the next contact, you will go."

* * *

In a few days, Camille, Rush and Young went to the brig and placed the device nearby. They left Chloe so she can calibrate it while they ask them to do some of his power things.

"Good morning, Colonel," Everett was greeted when he lifted the curtain (so to speak). "What can I do for you?"

They noticed only Diablo was present but Nicholas stepped forward and asked. "We want your help with something."

"Sure,"

Nicholas explained what they needed and upon agreement they started doing it while Camille threw a look at Chloe. She shook her head but continued with the different disruption frequencies.

Camille had started to lose hope but at some point their efforts yielded a result. His focus faltered and he could no longer do what they wanted if him. Camille nodded approvingly.

"Are you alright?" Camille asked him barely containing her satisfaction.

"Yes, I am fine." He replied. "But I must be more tired than I thought. Perhaps we should resume tomorrow?"

"That's alright with us. Thank you for your help!"

"Any time, Mrs. Wray,"

They left him and returned to the mess hall where everyone waited.

"Well, did it work?" Dale asked.

"Yes, it did." Eli replied.

"Are you satisfied, Camille?" Everett asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then we have some voting to attend."

They decided everyone would cast their vote and the decision will be taken based on the majority of the votes. The counting of the votes was done by an outside source that came from homeworld command.

The votes counted the result for the two staying onboard as part of their team was actually unanimous. Everyone had voted that way because the anti-prior device worked and everyone felt they had some form of control that was right and just.

* * *

Meanwhile in the brig, Viz was still stunned of how no one recognized him. He turned to Diablo who had been floating near the top of the ceiling.

"Why did you make me do that?" Viz asked. "And why did they think I was you?"

"Camille was way too smug." Diablo replied."As to why, I guess they saw what they wanted to see. Besides, you did not contradict them."

"Well I was surprised and then it kind of went in that direction. How did you know?"

"I looked around and noticed Chloe tampering with something and then using you know what I discovered what they were really up to. And then I asked you to do what you did."

"Yes, but what is that thing?"

"Apparently, it emits a disruptive wave, brain wave that blocks certain parts of the brain thought to control powers."

"So it is a power blocker?"

"Yep,"

"But it doesn't work."

"They do not know that."

"Why lie?"

"They need to feel secure. They need to feel in control when you and I step over."

"Isn't our word enough?"

"Apparently, not, and I understand them."

"Why not just tell them that this doesn't work? I hate lying to them."

"I feel the same however they chose to hide their intentions first."

"But how would we know when that thing is active?"

"Easy, it emits a very annoying subsonic sound." Diablo replied. "Here." They shared experiences and Viz finally heard it. He did not hear it before but his friend's senses were more advanced and attuned to such things.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, who am I to take away one little victory? Let them enjoy it. They needed a boost in morale too. So this is it."

"It is still based on a lie."

"Oh, it is not a lie. It is a noble lie."

"And that makes different how?"

"Actually, it makes it a noble...omission."

"Pótato, potàto," Viz said. "Did it do something to you?"

"No, look, the only effect this thing had on me was that annoying sound. They still do not get that my physiology and theirs differ. And let's hope they would never have to find out. But the reason is this. We need them and they need us. We need to able to move freely without unnecessary altercations. We also need their trust."

"All valid points but it is still a lie."

"I know. But do remember that you could have told them too it was you and not me." Diablo reminded.

"Well, at first, I thought they wanted me to do something. It was by the end of it that I realized they thought it was you. But they were gone so quickly I couldn't remedy the confusion. I don't like how they make alliances."

"Well, I don't either but that is what it means to them."

"Yeah, I got it. I just hope not every one of them thinks that way."

"Well, hope is the last one to die they say."

"Why are they not considering how easy that was?"

"That is an interesting question. I shall endeavour to ask it if we get the chance."

"Alright, we will play their little game."

"Viz, go to your happy place," Diablo said. "We are allies now and besides their tactics are of very little concern to me. Our main goal remains the same – find what we are doing here, fix it and then go home. And leave them to their fate."

"Agreed,"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	30. S03E10

**A/N: Another season ends. Season 4 is nearly ready and I will soon start posting it!**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Three – 'The envoy of the Gods'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of the Destiny had gotten into stasis as they planned to ride out the issues they had in the current galaxy. Stasis was to last 3 years until the Destiny reached the next galaxy (hopefully). It was supposed to be a dreamless state...**

 **But it was anything but dreamless. The ship's AI had induced dreams for some but another being had other plans for them. It warned them that the universe is in danger and armed them with the knowledge they would need to survive the apocalypse.**

 **Diablo and Viz had fixed their ship as best as they could and woke them up. Their reaction had been pretty as much as they had figured. But the discoveries they had made were invaluable not to mention they had allies they did not know they had. Once everything had been explained the crew of Destiny has an important decision to make...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **The crew of Destiny had returned to the ship and had begun the deliberations as to what to do with their two new passengers. The discussion is interrupted by a short recess when they go to visit the two.**

 **They noticed they are a in a heated discussion and remain hidden to hear it. Diablo and Viz discuss some of the mysteries they had not fully shared with the rest of the crew. They have certain things to iron before doing so.**

 **The crew then returns to discuss further the two. Some voice their concerns that when the two step over they must have a way of controlling them. Camille proposes they build the anti-prior device and test it on them if it works then can agree to this alliance.**

 **All in agreement, Chloe and Eli are tasked with obtaining the information how to build it and then build it. Once that is done, Camille, Rush and Young go to visit the two in the brig while Chloe adjusts the device until it works.**

 **They see only Diablo and ask him to do some things for them. He agrees but at some point the device interrupts his work. Satisfied they return back to the others and cast their vote. Apparently everyone felt safe from that experiment and the decision was unanimous.**

 **Meanwhile, Viz wonders why they mistook him for Diablo. The latter shares it is what they wanted to see. They engaged into a conversation circling around the fact that the device doesn't work on them.**

 **Viz doesn't feel comfortable beginning an alliance with a lie but Diablo quickly explains to him why they should. He also reminded him that we could have warned them that he was not him. But Viz admits he did not see it until it was too late. He still doesn't like it but agrees to play along.**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 10**

Their newest crewmembers were out of the brig and in their own room. They have not appeared for some time but Everett associated that with their need to properly rest. Still, he needed to see them. They have reached a new planet and it seemed a bit inhospitable even for their environmental suits.

He reached the door and knocked. He heard some commotion and then the door opened on its own. He got the impression it was an invitation but remained outside just in case it was not.

"Come in," He heard one of them say and ventured in. The room they originally got they had refused. Instead they took one of the empty storerooms. Everett had never ventured in but now he got the opportunity.

He followed the arched corridor that shortly after reached the storeroom itself. The area was not that big but it certainly looked it. Everett noticed some equipment he was not familiar with lying around a square area that was tapped. He wondered why they would place tape on a square area.

"Ah, mon colonel," Diablo's voice came from somewhere.

Everett looked up and saw him floating near the ceiling. "Good day, what are you doing there?"

"Tedious work, really," Diablo replied though that did not provide any information to the question asked. "Is there something I can help you with, Colonel?"

"I was hoping so."

"Oh, that bad, ah?"

"Well, we reached a new planet but…"

"But?"

"It is hazardous at best even for our suits."

"Why is the planet important, Colonel Young? "Viz asked while stepping from the other dimension into this one startling him a bit.

"Well, we picked up a power source."

"Ah, curious," Diablo said.

"It bears resemblance to the one of the Ancients."

"Alright, this is definitely very curious." Diablo said and descended until he touched the floor. "I will come shortly."

"Thank you,"

Everett had looked around while delivering the news. The room had really nothing in it. But when Viz appeared he realized they have moved the furniture to the other dimension. That was a useful trick to save space.

* * *

"Do you think they are messing with us just to visit some toxic world?" Viz asked after the colonel left.

"They have nothing to gain from that." Diablo replied. "As you are staying here,"

"True, but they can easily get rid of you."

"How?"

"They could leave. "

"And why exactly are you here?"

"To ensure that doesn't happen?'

"We make such a good team." Diablo smiled and left.

* * *

He reached the stargate room and noticed Eli trying to save one of the Kinos that looked like crap. Apparently the atmosphere of that planet was very toxic or acidic. He wanted to ask something when he sensed that annoying subsonic frequency.

He looked around innocently and noticed the smug face of Camille. Was she insane? He thought. He then reasoned she wanted to ensure it was not a fluke in the brig. He shook head and focused on Eli's Kino.

"You said something about a power source?" He turned to Everett but made a small grimace indicating he's not comfortable at the moment.

Everett quickly spotted Camille and headed straight for her while Nicholas got to explain what they found.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked her.

"I do not know what you are talking about." She replied.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Camille, don't play games with me. We agreed that the anti-prior device will be used only if he steps out of line. It was not a toy for you to play with."

"Oh, that device,"

"CAMILLE!"

"Relax, Colonel," She said and shut down the device that she had hidden upon her person. "I just wanted to ensure that its range is accurate and it works here as well."

"And how long would you have waited to see that effect?"

"Long enough,"

"And if it hurt him while returning from that god forsaken planet carrying something dangerous? What excuse would you have had then? How many would have suffered for your indulgence?" Everett was angry. "Give it to me!"

"No, I will put it back."

"No, give it to me!" Everett enunciated slowly.

"I can do it on my own."

"It seems I can't trust you with it." Everett said and took it forcibly out of her hand. "Camille, you are endangering lives!"

"He deserves it." Camille replied completely ignoring what Everett had said.

"Look, I don't want to know where your hatred form him streams from, for now. But if you endanger the lives of our people based on some vendetta, I will put it in the brig for a long, long time."

Camille threw him a murderous look and stormed out. She did hate him. His actions led her to be alone without her lover. She had played along with the others until she saw the device work and it provided her with the perfect way to deliver her vengeance. Everett had taken it but she would get it back.

* * *

Everett sighed deeply. He had to find out what had gotten her around the twist. She had been so okay with him that her behavior now stunned him. It was not fear for the others that drove her actions. It seemed personal. But what could have he done to her that drove her so insane?

He returned the device and locked it up. He posted a guard outside the room to ensure she can't lay her hands on it again. He returned to the gate room and understood that Diablo had already gone to the planet.

"What was that about?' Nicholas asked.

Everett shared with him.

"Is she totally nuts?"

"I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation which we should discover quickly before she does something we would all regret."

Eli heard them too and frowned. He left them for a moment and went to see Chloe. He shared what has happened and asked her if she could inquire subtly about it. He then returned to the gate room just in time,

"What is it?" He heard Nicholas ask over the radio but static took over and soon the link was down. The gate shut down too.

"What's going on?" Eli asked.

"I think he found the power source and was about to tell us when the radio went caput."

"Dial the gate." Everett ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet, which was highly toxic and acidic, Diablo had indeed found the power source. The environment did not affect him as he was surrounded by his personal force field.

"Dr. Rush, I found the source of your power source." He said over the radio. "You wouldn't believe what it is…"

"What is it?" He heard the reply.

"It is…" Diablo hit the radio but there was only static. "Dreadful weather." He cursed under breath. "Alright, radio is gone. Now what shall we do with you, you beauty?"

It was a ship. Even more, it was one of the seed ships. For some reason, it had crash landed on this world. He found the hatch and got in. The inside was almost like Destiny though when he reached the end of the corridor it expanded into larger space where he could see materials and half constructed stargate.

"Ha," Diablo exclaimed. He wondered why there was only half a gate. It did not seem the local environment has done much damage to the hull. He stopped. And another thought came to mind. Was the ship building a gate for another planet before it crashed down? Or was it building it again?

He needed to find the bridge. He exited the large space and headed up and down the corridors and soon located the indicator for the bridge. He followed the corridor until he reached the bridge door. He prayed it open and got in.

* * *

It seemed there was no power. He went to the control consoles and punched a few buttons but nothing happened.

"But if that is the case then why are we picking up your power source? It must be active somewhere."

Just as he was to go and look for the power source he noticed something odd about the bridge. "Wait a minute!" He stepped back and took another look. He had thought it was a play of the weird lights coming from the weather outside but it was different.

He then had an illumination. "Brilliant," He exclaimed. "Now where are you?" He spotted the lights again and threw one of his knives. It hit the lights and the bridge changed. It had been a holographic projection. The bridge consoles were fully active.

He noticed that power has been rerouted to the structural integrity and the shields but not by the ship's AI. "Ah, we have guests. Now where are you?" He examined the power logs and found more power diverted to the aft the ship.

Before going to the aft, however, he searched the system logs to discover the reason the ship crashed here. As it turned out the ship did not crash but landed. It appeared as though someone or something piloted it down.

He also found the communications' logs and there for the first time got the confirmation he sought. The ship had received instructions from another Ancient vessel but it was not Destiny or any of the other seed ships. "Now isn't this interesting?" He sought the name of that ship and found it – The Guardian.

According to the database, this seed ship landed on this planet four years ago though it had travelled in reverse for a few hundred years. The instructions it had received had stopped it producing stargates. That explained the half constructed gate he found but created confusion. Was the Guardian ahead of Destiny or behind it? How did this ship receive an instruction from that ship if it were behind the Destiny?

He sought the sensors logs at the time of the transmission. It appeared that it got it from a tear in the fabric of space. But that seemed impossible. How could the Guardian know in advance where this seed ship will be so it can send it from its end? That bore much thinking and concern.

"How advanced is that thing?" Diablo thought. "Or did it just beam the signal hoping that whatever ship was there will pick it up and proceed with the given instruction? Nah, it seems too random, too uncertain. And why you? And more to the point to what end?" He wondered what its mission is. Wait for the Destiny? Nah, it could do so in space. So why land?

"What is so important that you would be ordered to land and wait?" And then he got thinking about the timing. Four years ago, what happened then? Destiny obtained a crew. Coincidence, but then again he knew there is no such thing.

* * *

While he wondered, the console for the sensors activated and began scanning. He noticed it found Destiny and scanned it. The data appeared on the screen and he observed it. And the first shock came when it confirmed the presence of its crew recognizing it as human.

"How is that possible?" Diablo wondered. How can a ship two million years old recognize a human, a race that would exist long after its launch? "What are your base parameters for this determination?" He wondered and started poking around its system and logs. The only thing he found was the words – the Heralded Four. They were mentioned in a transmission log a few years after the launch of the Destiny.

"What the devil?" Diablo exclaimed. At least now he knew for sure that the Ancients have met with the Herald. But the way that was written it seemed like these Heralded were human and that was mightily intriguing.

The ship continued to follow some protocol. Diablo continued reading. It compiled a report for the condition of the ship and the status of the humans. It included some of their communication reports from the last update it had received from the Destiny. And that bore for Diablo much concern. Something here was off. It was obvious the ship sought something in particular but what.

He got that when the ship suddenly detected the presence of another being and it displayed it in a way Diablo would have never expected. "That is not possible!" He exclaimed flabbergasted. "How the hell do you know of them?" It represented Viz's species. It was highly disturbing.

"What is it in the back of your ass?" Diablo left the bridge and headed for the aft of the ship in a hurry. He had a bad feeling about this. How can this vessel recognize a species that has never been in this universe before? Has Viz omitted to tell him something? Or how can anyone of that species hide that fact from the rest? They shared everything in their own dimension.

* * *

He reached the back of the ship and saw a container. It had something in it. He opened it without a second thought and then he wished he did not. It contained one of the few things in the universe that could truly harm him.

"Gods damned it," He winced in pain. It was also something that could kill Viz on the spot.

So it seemed that someone of Viz's race was here after all. They are the only ones who know what can kill them and what can harm him. He sensed the ship powering up and preparing to take off.

"Not good," He attempted to stand up but couldn't. He could not even warn Viz of that thing and he needed to once he saw what it was linked with. "Not good," He could only hope that Viz would come to this planet after this damn thing had gone in space. Though, he thought that will not help at all.

This thing was linked to a weapon system. Even if Viz were to shift dimensions it could still reach him. Diablo cursed for his rash action. He needed to find the strength to stand up and stop this thing before it fires.

It was then that his mind processed what it had seen in the large room but ignored it as his interest was elsewhere. It was one of his curses. Had he paid attention he would have seen this coming. He could not destroy the ship as this will end the Destiny too. The ship lifted off and began its ascent.

* * *

Meanwhile on Destiny, Viz had returned to the crew's dimension. He wanted to see how things are going with the task they had given Diablo. He reached the gate room and found Colonel Young.

"Colonel,"

"Yes, "

"How are things going on the planet with Diablo?"

Everett turned around and saw Viz. "Sorry, we have been busy. We sent him to find a power source. He did but we lost contact. We have been trying to raise him ever since."

"How long ago was that?"

"Half an hour,"

"Hm, strange," Viz said. He was just attempting to call him when the link vanished.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"I can no longer reach him. This is very strange." Viz got thinking. Where he could possibly be that this would sever his connection with him?

"Is he dead?"

"No, he is still alive but I can't reach him."

"This has never happened before?"

"It has but it was only temporary."

"What do you remember of that time?"

"Well," Viz got a glimpse of Diablo's mind. It scared him as he was in pain and terrified.

"What?" Everett asked seeing his reaction. "What?"

"I am not exactly sure." He stalled. He did not want them to know. They saw him as an unbreakable pillar. It would shatter them… No, he did not want to say it. He was the one that saw him as an unbreakable pillar. What was going on? What could terrify him? He reasoned it must be one of the few things that could hurt him.

But how can any of that be on that gods' forsaken planet? How is it that he did not sense it before going to it? The only logical explanation was that whatever it was it was shielded. But the strange part was why he could not sense it?

And the only explanation for that made him shiver to the bones. The only danger he could not sense was the one that could kill him.

"What?" Everett asked as whatever Viz had been thinking had made him very pale.

There was only one course of action left but he feared that day. He did not want to do it even it meant his death. The only way was to sever his connection to the other dimensions, cutting off his access to his own kind. The very thought of it scared the living hell out of him.

Who did this? And the answer was obvious. Only one of his species could build this kind of weapon but who. Who would do that? And why?

* * *

"Colonel," Chloe's voice came over the coms.

"What is it?"

"Sensors are picking up a ship ascending from the planet's atmosphere."

"What? What kind of ship is it?"

Chloe paused for a moment that exclaimed loudly. "It is a seed ship!"

Viz's mind exploded with indignation. How can these Ancients know how to build such a weapon? Did the Time Eternal teach them? But why would he be concerned with that?

"Sensors are picking some kind of radiation."

"What kind?"

"Don't bother, Colonel." Viz replied instead. "It is transdimensional."

"How do you know that?" Everett asked. "What are you not telling us? What is that thing? Is it a weapon?"

"Why would a seed ship be armed with a transdimensional weapon?" Nicholas asked. He began to think Camille may have been right. Viz may prove to be dangerous but asked himself how did Ancients know how to build it? And worse how did it know the Destiny at some point will have a transdimensional being onboard. "Why would the Ancients have such a thing?"

"They wouldn't." Viz replied. He had reached the only conclusion imaginable. Even if they had the blueprints, they could not finish the weapon without the help of a transdimensional being. "Only a transdimensional being can build it."

"What can we do? Raise shields?"

"It won't help." Viz shook head. "It will not affect you but it will kill me."

"Can't you shift to another dimension?"

"That won't help either."

"Then what would?" Eli asked.

"There is only way to deal with that. I have to sever my link to the other dimensions."

"Alright then do it."

"It is not that simple, Eli." Viz said. "Would you cut off…no…would you damage your brain if it meant saving your life?"

"How much damage are we talking about?"

"Bad,"

"Colonel, Destiny's systems just went offline." Chloe announced.

"WHAT?"

"We are sitting ducks."

Viz sighed deeply. There was no other way. He had to do it even if it is mutilating himself. He could not leave Diablo to die. "Relax, humans, there is no other way. But I won't do it here. While I believe the weapon will not damage you, I cannot take the chance it might."

Viz rose above ground and headed to the nearest hatch. He exited the Destiny and flew away as fast as he could. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between him and that seed ship.

He did not want to risk their lives if there was even the smallest chance the weapon was not built properly. He knew that the moment he cuts himself off he would die as he would assume the form he had held for all this time. And the human form can't survive in the vacuum of space.

He considered other options of course. Whoever built that weapon also must have taken precautions. He had thought telling them to destroy the ship but he feared that with that weapon onboard destroying the ship might cause their destruction too. Whoever it was could not afford to have transdimensional beings around and was definitely willing to destroy Destiny if necessary.

Of course he could be wrong. They were many ways to ensure Destiny survives but not its crew. And that was a risk he could not take. Goodbye, existence, goodbye, he thought and prepared.

* * *

Back on Destiny, Camille headed to the bridge and when she asked what is going on was stunned of the answer. She feared something like this but not the reaction of the weird being.

"Colonel, the seed ship has altered its course." Chloe announced.

"It is following Viz right?"

"Yes, sir," Chloe was in tears already. There was nothing she can do. The ship's main systems were still unresponsive. She had a ton of questions but no answers.

"Can we at least fire the weapons?" Everett asked.

"No, sir,"

"Damn it. There must be something that we can do."

"There is." Nicholas replied. "We can watch."

"That was very insensitive, Rush."

"No, that is the truth."

"Well, Camille, it seems you will get your wish." Everett couldn't resist retorting.

"The seed ship is ready to fire." Chloe announced. She sensed that whatever Colonel Young meant will be discussed another time.

Nicholas wished he could make contact with the weird being he met and tell him that he's wrong because the envoys of the Gods were about to meet their maker. He knew that because if Diablo could intervene he would have done it already.

"The seed ship is firing."

They saw a flash of light leaving the ship and heading straight for where the sensors indicated Viz was currently. The light had almost reached his location.

"Colonel, the seed ship fired again, this time at us."

"What is it?"

"The sensors identify it as a degrading radiation."

"What does this mean?"

"It will kill us but the ship will remain intact."

It seemed that not only Viz and Diablo were not long for this world but everyone onboard. Chloe pondered on that for a moment and then she froze. Everything around her seemed to have stopped. But she could still move. And then she was back with the others.

Suddenly everything around them started to lose coherence. For a moment each of them felt like a ghost and then…

* * *

 **The story will continue in the next season…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	31. S04E01

**A/N: Here we go again. Season 4.**

* * *

 **Mystery Solved**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate Universe belong to MGM. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **AU/SGU/FO: A powerful being from another universe appears on the Destiny just as Eli's time had run out. Stranded on the ship he has to figure out how to go home and the best way is to help the crew of Destiny.**

* * *

 **Season Four – 'Beneath the Surface'**

 **Premise:**

 **The crew of Destiny woke up after entering stasis only to find two new passengers onboard. The powerful being Diablo and his sidekick Viz had repaired most of their ship in a display of power never before seen.**

 **After some deliberations and revelations, the crew of Destiny chooses to keep them as their newest allies/crew members. But trouble knocked on their door when an Ancient seed ship nearly destroyed all of them.**

 **Unified they set together on a journey of exploration of the deepest waters of their psyche as underneath lay many secrets some of which can endanger them all...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Colonel Young goes to visit Diablo to help out in a mission. They had picked up a power source resembling the one of the Ancients on a world they can't go to as their environmental suits will not survive.**

 **Diablo visits the planet and discovers the source of the power surge. It is a seed ship. He boards it to determine the cause of its crash. But quickly discovers it had been sent here on purpose by the ship he believed follows Destiny – The Guardian.**

 **While wondering the ship scans Destiny and confirms the presence of humans and a transdimensional being, his friend. Diablo rushes to the back of the ship, where he finds something he wished he did not. That something is harmful to him and Viz.**

 **Viz goes to the gate room to seek out progress report and learns that they have no contact with him. Suddenly he realizes that he can no longer sense his friend either. He wonders of the reason and senses Diablo's growing panic and realizes that both of them are in mortal danger.**

 **In an effort to save the crew Viz leaves the ship. The seed ship goes into orbit and follows him. It soon fires its deadly weapon at him and then fires one at Destiny. The crew realize that both weapons will kill them and Viz but there is nothing they can do as Destiny's systems are offline. The end is nigh...**

* * *

 **And now:**

 **Chapter 1**

Suddenly everything around them started to lose coherence. For a moment each of them felt like a ghost and then…a powerful voice commanded them to shut their eyes and despite their resistance they obeyed.

They can only hear now the countdown to their doom. What that seed ship had fired at both locations was fast approaching and it was nearly at them. Everyone felt their lives pass before their eyes with all their regrets, failures, successes and hopes, and wishes for a moment more of life.

For Eli this was the second time he has come at Death's door. It was starting to get old. Still he did not feel like death will reach them. Perhaps it was the illusion of grandeur. They had come so far to be bested by one seed ship. He wondered though what would prompt the creators to build a weapon that kills the crew. They served the ship well. Hell, they even got the rust bucket fixed. They deserved more.

The countdown has nearly reached zero. The light of destruction had hit the nose of Destiny when time seemed to have slowed down. It was a time for the deepest revelations for all of them. But most of them asked the same questions: Why is the seed ship programmed to kill humans? Why is it programmed to kill their newest crew members? Was his species so dangerous that the Ancients had gone to such extraordinary lengths? And how could they have possibly foreseen they would have them onboard?

There was much confusion among them but they were certain that there was a perfectly logical explanation. There could be so many factors that would drive a civilization to take such drastic measures. But they have never seen in their database an encounter with such beings. Was it possible the Ancients hid this information? But then why the secrecy? What were they really afraid of?

Sadly they may never find out as the end was nigh. Homeworld command would eventually notice their silence and will send an expedition that will find no one onboard. There wasn't enough time to leave a message and explain what has become of them. Or perhaps they could attempt ascension and then tell them. But that was unlikely to happen in the next few milliseconds.

Time resumed as though the hold over the slowdown button was very weak. Most of them were nowhere near the bow of the ship but the speed of Death was great. It advanced quickly and many wonder why their eyes were shut. Whose voice was that made that silent command that they obeyed despite their best resistance? Was the voice their salvation? Or did it appear to spare them the horror they would see as they would die?

But none of that mattered now. The wave of death reached them and all could feel the agonizing pain of dying and then even through their eyelids they saw the light. It was so intense that pain became intolerable. Their instincts told them to open their eyes but the hold of that silent command overwrote them.

And just like that the pain was gone. Finally, they thought we are dead. Still it was a strange thing to sense your body that ached everywhere. Perhaps what Diablo had meant was true but that happens only if they had ascended. Could it be PTSD? They missed their bodies so much that they could still feel them.

But the weirdest past was that they could still see the light. It was not painful anymore but soothing and calm. And it slowly commanded them to open their eyes. But they feared doing so. Still the subtle power behind it was more powerful than their fears. Their eyes flickered open and they gaped. Was that heaven or hell? There were still on the ship, the Destiny. The ship systems were back online.

"Report," Everett ordered as he staggered back to his feet.

"We are alive!" Nicholas replied. He couldn't believe it. Looking around he reached the conclusion that was everyone's stance too.

"The seed ship has powered down." Chloe announced after checking the sensors.

"Okay, why are we still alive?" Everett asked. "Did you misread the data?"

"No, I did not. The deadly radiation did hit us."

"So are we ghosts? Are we in another dimension?"

"None of the above," Chloe replied. "I am picking up life signs onboard the seed ship."

"How many?"

"Two," Chloe replied. She scanned the area where Viz was but he was not there. His unique signature however was on the seed ship. "They are both alive."

* * *

Moment before everything calmed down, Viz saw the death transdimensional ray and was moments from severing his link but suddenly couldn't. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and brightest light imaginable bathed him. It was so intense that he saw it even through his eyelids.

He rejoiced as he had recognized it. As it dissipated, he headed to the seed ship. He had to make sure. He found a way onto the ship and headed for the bridge where he found him. He had taken his other form and looked magnificent and belligerent.

"How did you do that?"

Diablo turned around and Viz instinctively stepped back. His look was narrow and menacing. And his eyes were flashing with the bright light. He held a staff of bones with a gem as black as the darkest place in the universe.

"I will tear him apart." Diablo enunciated slowly and with a very deep hoarse voice. "Whoever, it was responsible for this. I will tear him apart atom by atom, subatomic particle by particle."

"I am glad to see you're alright."

Diablo did not reply. He focused on the control consoles. He did not want to lose the ship but it had to be done. It still contained enough degrading radiation to kill the population of an entire galaxy. And the transdimensional weapon was recharging. He had no other choice. He set the new course.

"Let's go." He said grabbing Viz by the shoulder.

"Ah, but before we go," Viz resisted. "You might want to change. We don't want to give them a heart attack."

Diablo stopped. "What?"

"Have you seen yourself?"

Diablo looked at his hand. "Oh," He reverted to his other self. "Let's go!" And they vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Diablo felt slightly rusty using this method of travelling! As when they appeared on the Destiny he had propelled them a bit harder than intended. He landed on Chloe with his hands on her breasts. He realized that in a moment and pulled back.

"My apologies, Mrs. Armstrong, I am still a bit rusty with this type of travel."

Chloe had been indeed startled when this happened. She did not quite mind where his hands had landed accidentally. "It is okay."

Diablo realized she's in a bit of shock but then again who wouldn't be if a mass such as him landed on their tits. "Viz, where are you?" he asked looking around. He saw him getting up. He had landed on Lt. James. 'Well, at least my aim isn't that bad.'

"What the hell happened?" Everett exclaimed. "Are we dead or alive?"

"Which one do you prefer?" Diablo replied with a smile. He was still very angry but there was a time and a place for that later.

"Colonel, the seed ship has altered course." Chloe had managed to regain her composure.

"Where is it going?"

Diablo pushed Chloe aside and asked Destiny to follow. The ship moved altering its position in a way that revealed a sight they had definitely not seen before.

"What is that? "Nicholas asked.

"That Dr, Rush is a rare occurrence." Diablo replied with a devilish smile. "It is called a particle fountain."

"What?"

Diablo sighed. "You do know what a black hole is, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Well black holes suck everything in but every now and then they spit some out." Diablo replied but seeing their confounded looks found a different explanation. "Imagine the black hole farting after indigestion."

Chloe couldn't suppress her smile of that colourful explanation. She would have never thought of it that way. A farting black hole, it was funny as hell.

"Why is the ship heading there?" Everett asked.

"I programmed it to go there."

"Why would you do this? The information on the ship would have been invaluable." Nicholas said.

"And normally I would agree with you, Dr. Rush, but that ship contains enough degrading radiation to kill the populous of an entire galaxy, not to mention it is recharging the transdimensional weapon. I am sorry but it is not worth the risk. It has to be destroyed and the fart of the black hole is the perfect way for that. The ship will be disintegrated. No boom, just a puff, and it will be gone for good."

"You know, Dr. Rush, has a point." Viz said after the seed ship had been consumed by the particles fountain. "We could have learnt who did it that and why."

"Who, we don't know, yet." Diablo replied. "But I got a few things out of it."

"Like what?"

Diablo sighed. "Gentlemen and ladies, I have not been entirely forthcoming with you. This has to do with your power sucker tech that..."

"Is apparently the work of the Herald, whoever that is?" Chloe helped out.

"How do you know that?"

"We heard both of you." Chloe said. "You argue very loudly."

Diablo looked at Viz who shrugged.

"You heard everything?"

"Yes, we did." Everett said. "Why haven't you shared that with us?"

"You know I could ask you the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You have some device that can block my powers. And you came to test it while I was still in the brig, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked involuntarily.

"Oh, don't play the innocent." Diablo said. "Especially you, Mrs. Wray, you know I did not think you could go this low but apparently I was wrong. "

"I don't understand."

"No?" Diablo remarked sarcastically. "You are blinded by some misguided hatred for me. I imagine it is because you have no one else to hate right now so you are projecting it on me."

"I don't..."

"Really?" Diablo's voice rose and Viz instinctively moved to protect Camille. He knew he was still very angry. "My powers suddenly vanish in the gate room and there you are with a very smug face. Do you take me for an idiot, Mrs Wray?"

"Well..."

"Diablo, NO!" Viz stepped in front of her. "You have no right and you know why." He looked at Chloe and enunciated silently something. She understood him and nodded.

"When were you planning to tell me, Colonel, that you have conspired behind my back to find a way to neutralize me? Is this what an alliance looks like for you?"

"There is a device, yes." Everett replied. "But it was there only to be used in case of emergency."

"Really? And what emergency was there in the gate room?"

"Well..." Everett really had no answer for that. "Camille acted on her own accord. I am sorry for that. It will not happen again."

"That's very comforting." Diablo noted. His look had narrowed again and Viz feared the worst. He had noticed Chloe's signal. She was ready.

"Diablo, you have no right and you really know why." Viz said taking a defensive posture but it was a tad too late. He flew in the air and was slammed into the wall. He felt the pressure he was under.

"You would defend that?" Diablo's voice thundered. "What does it matter, it is the principle of things."

"I really do not understand what's going on." Everett said confused.

Chloe came to them and turned to Diablo. "You are right. It doesn't matter. And we should have told you just as you should have told us too."

"Tell you what? What you have already overheard?"

"Well that would have been a start but it is not I meant." Chloe said. "It doesn't work, does it?"

Diablo released Viz who fell with a thud on the floor.

"What does it really do to you?" Chloe continued to ask. The others still did not understand.

Diablo had released Viz because he had sensed it – the annoying subsonic sound. "What did you do?"

"What we should have done ever since I told you so. You want this alliance to work but that means that both parties have to be honest. I understand why you wanted it that way. I do. But you are both leaders that are pigheaded.

And since I came an inch from death I see the world the way it is supposed to be seen. Now you and Mrs. Wray would have to find a way to work your beef out. And then, Colonel Young, we will have to have a heart to heart too. We understand why you want this and ironically had you asked we would have said yes.

We understand your needs. We understand your point of view but you should have been honest with us. No alliance, no empire survives when it is based on a lie."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The device, colonel, is not working on him. It never did." Chloe replied. "It is currently active and as you can see it is not stopping him at all."

"WHAT?" Camille exclaimed stunned.

Diablo sighed and sat on a chair looking grim. He understood why Viz did it though. Their lives were in danger from something in the Ancients' past. Now was the time to put their differences and secrets aside if they were to survive the next encounter.

"She's right. The only thing your device does is to annoy me. It is sending a very high pitched subsonic signal." Diablo said. "I do apologize for that. But you came to my cell with covert intentions. Your comic side is very impressive though, Dr. Rush."

"And you let us believe it worked?" Everett asked.

"Well, since it is sharing time, Viz, your turn."

Everett turned to Viz expectantly. "Well, I'm sorry too, colonel, but for some reason, you assumed I was him when you came to visit."

"That means you are very talented too." Nicholas observed. "I completely fell for it."

"You saw what you wanted to see."

"I see we have some things to work out." Everett said. Learning that the device is not working was a blow. But he was glad they learnt of it now rather than later.

"Now, you were saying something about the power sucker?" Chloe reminded.

"Yes," Diablo said. "There were many weird things on that ship. For one, it has been travelling hundreds of years backwards. And it landed, not crashed, landed on that planet four years ago. Now, Viz, what happened four years ago?"

"How should I know?"

"Destiny obtained a crew." Diablo said.

"How is that significant? Why would it matter?"

"Interesting questions," Diablo stood up and started to pace. "The ship's bridge was concealed with a holographic field. And once I figured that out and began studying it, the ship scanned Destiny and identified its crew as humans."

"What?"Everett and Nicholas exclaimed together.

"How is that possible?" Viz asked. "That ship is probably older than..."

"The human race, yes, it is." Diablo replied. "I looked for the base parameters that thing was using to make such a determination. And it appears that it had received an update a few years after Destiny was launched. The base parameters were cited as only these words: The Heralded Four."

"What does this mean?"

"Well for one, it confirms that the Ancients did meet with the Herald. But the meaning behind those words should be relatively simple. It means they were human."

"But that is impossible." Nicholas said. "Humans did not exist at that time."

"And yet here we are, Dr. Rush. We had a seed ship programmed to identify humans and eliminate them. At first I thought that it started to build the weapon to wipe you out because of Viz's presence. But then I did look at its system and whether we have been here or not would not have mattered."

"But this doesn't make sense." Nicholas exclaimed. "Why would the Ancients program that ship to kill the crew of the Destiny?"

"And then it becomes weirder. The seed ship received its instructions through a tear in the fabric of space that comes from the ship, Viz, which follows Destiny."

"So, you were right. There is a ship that follows us."

"Yes, and it is more advanced than Destiny. You would ask how I figured that." Diablo looked at them. "Finding a tear in the fabric of space is a task close to impossible even for the best of crews. You need very sophisticated sensors for that. And Destiny doesn't have those, which means that the other one does.

It also requires very sophisticated programming and prediction algorithms based on stellar phenomena dating millions of years. And that brings us back to the Heralded Four. The name in itself implies that these beings have been there when the alliance was struck. And that was probably way before Destiny was conceived.

It also implies a level of reverence like saints. It also gives a clue that these humans were a part of the Ancients' most pivotal historic moments. Now comes what? Now the fact comes judging by your faces, that you have never heard of them. That would suggest that they were erased from history."

"Was there any info on the name of the ship?" Viz asked while assimilating all this information.

"Yes. The name of the ship is The Guardian." Diablo replied. "And also, the Heralded Four were present at the time of launch, which explains the accuracy of the base parameters."

"Diablo, how is that possible?"

"There is one way I can think of," Diablo said.

But it was Nicholas who gave the answer sought. "Time travel,"

"Yes, but also..." He said looking at Chloe who had guessed it.

"It means also that they were of our time."

"And possibly one of your own," Diablo added. "You do love to travel in teams of four don't you?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


End file.
